Rencontre entre deux mondes
by K.sauzer
Summary: Quand une jeune médecin française déboule dans la vie de House.
1. Chapter 1

Les premiers chapitres de cette fic sont là pour « planter le décor » et mettre en scène un personnage qui partagera la vedette avec House.

.................................................

Marie visitait la côte est des Etats-Unis:Chicago, Boston, Washington et biensûr New-York. Elle continuerai vers le sud avec en point de mire la Louisiane. .

Brillante interne à l'hôpital Salpétrière de Paris, Marie s'était spécialisée en neurologie mais excellait dans pas mal de domaine. Elle était vouée à un brillant avenir professionnel.

Ces vacances, elle les attendait depuis 1 an 1/2, date de son intégration au sein de l'unité de neurologie dirigée par le Pr. Moreau. Il avait tout de suite remarqué chez la jeune femme son esprit d'analyse, de déduction et son opiniâtreté. Elle avait biensûr des défauts: grincheuse, souvent impassible on pouvait aisément être rebuté par cette froideur qu'elle montrait face à la douleur et la détresse des patients ; elle pouvait dès lors, comme outil de défense, avoir la réplique cinglante mais sans jamais chercher l'humiliation de son interlocuteur. Son intelligence lui permettait de remettre quelqu'un à sa place en quelques mots bien choisis. Il est vrai que cela lui valait parfois des reproches de la part de ses collègues mais amusait son supérieur ; peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eut de raison de se confronter à elle.

Marie était arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans le matin même. Elle était enchantée : passionnée d'histoire depuis son adolescence, elle cherchait, en flânant dans les rues du vieux quartier, l'empreinte de la présence française remontant à plus de deux siècles. Ici un nom de rue, là des immeubles de style européens; parfois certaines conversations attiraient son attention: des vieux parlant un semblant de créole. C'était cela qu'elle était venu chercher: des traces de l'histoire française aux Etats-Unis. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Alors qu'elle déambulait, sac à dos et appareil photo en bandouillère, elle se décida à chercher une chambre où dormir. En plein coeur du vieux quartier français, cela ne manquait pas. Aussi, elle prit son temps pour trouver une devanture attirante et surtout une habitation un peu éloignée des nombreux bars pour ne pas se ruiner et aussi s'éviter de dormir par intermittence avec des Boules Quiès et un oreiller par dessus. Elle s 'éloigna donc des rues touristiques.


	2. Chapter 2

_Allez, un deuxième chapitre en prime. Je continue de « planter le décor ». C'est nécessaire, je pense. Ne vous inquiétez pas : ça ne va pas durer longtemps._

Elle tourna à gauche au croisement et s'avança dans Lincoln Street. Des immeubles à façade identique, des petits balcons en fer forgé permettaient d'ouvrir les portes-fenêtres en grands mais c'est tout juste si un homme pouvait s'y aventurer pour fumer ou boire une bière à l'aire libre, essayant de capter un peu de fraîcheur lors des soirées succédant aux après-midi plombés par la chaleur. Sur l'un, un pot de fleur consciencieusement arrosé par une vieille dame, sur l'autre un mini étendoir avec des pyjamas de nouveau-né. Un peu plus loin, on apercevait une enseigne de chambre d'hôte. Le second étage de l'immeuble se résumait à 3 chambres : 2 assez spacieuse pouvant accueillir des familles et une plus petite réservée au personne seule.

La logeuse raconta à Marie que ses arrière-grands-parents l'avaient obtenu ainsi que leur liberté donnée par leur maître esclavagiste à qui son arrière-grand-père Ernest avait sauvé le fils dans l'incendie de la réserve de coton. Cette famille de propriétaires d'esclaves était une des plus prospères de l'état car elle avait su investir dans tout ce qui rapportait : le coton, le café et l'immobilier. Ils avaient acheté en 1893 cet immeuble, construit sous la présence française, pour avoir un pied à terre en ville lors de leur vacation d'hiver. Il fallait bien deux grandes pièces : le mari et la femme faisant chambre à part. La petite « remise » était réservée à l'esclave qui servait de bonne et à son mari, l'homme à tout faire : les arrière-grands-parents de Rosa, la logeuse. Ses parents l'avaient nommé ainsi car elle était née le jour historique où une jeune femme noire, Rosa Parks, était allée s'asseoir dans l'espace réservé aux blancs d'un bus de Montgomery.

Marie s'installa dans la petite pièce du deuxième étage ; elle n'était pas chipoteuse et cela lui allait très bien pour la semaine qu'elle comptait passer à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La valise défaite, elle demanda à Rosa où faire une lessive. Pas de buanderie de prévu mais la logeuse avait pris la jeune femme en sympathie et lui prêta sa machine.

Le crépuscule arrivait amenant avec lui une vague de fraîcheur qui réanimait le quartier, comme tous les soirs d'été. Ce n'était pas seulement en vue d'attirer les touristes que les bars s'animaient au rythme des groupes de jazz, c'était un réel mode de vie. Les habitants en majorité afro-américains, la plupart descendants directs d'esclaves, oubliaient leur misère et leur travail arrassant le temps d'une soirée.

Après avoir enfilé un pantacourt et un débardeur, Marie sortit pour chercher un endroit sympa où manger et passer la soirée. Elle était bilingue avec un léger accent français qui ravissait la plupart de ses interlocuteurs. On lui indiqua un café-bar. Elle commanda une salade fraîche accompagnée d'une bonne bière, son pêché mignon. Celle-ci était un peu trop légère à son goût ; elle avait une préférence pour les bières européennes avec plus de caractère. Marie tenait bien l'alcool, une capacité qu'elle avait développé et perfectionné dans les soirées étudiantes. Aussi, elle pouvait se faire offrir plusieurs verres sans défaillir et laisser ses prétendants cuvés misérablement sur le comptoir. La jeune femme fit plusieurs rencontres ce soir là : pas mal de touristes mais aussi des locaux qui expliquaient volontiers leur culture à cette oreille attentive. Marie savourait cette soirée au rythme du jazz entraînant de l'orchestre installé quelques mètres sur la gauche. Elle fut accostée par John et Tony, deux gars du coin qui louaient leur service aux touristes pour visiter la ville où ils étaient nés et qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté. Ils convinrent de se voir le lendemain matin pour un journée de découvertes. Lorsque l'un des deux jeunes, légèrement ivre, mit une main sur sa cuisse, elle pris congés et la salua : « à demain ».

……………………


	3. Chapter 3

_Ça commence à se corser…Un peu d'action ça vous dit ? Bon toujours pas de House mais ça va venir : Patience !._

……………………_. _

Marie longea les bars bondés dont les musiques se mêlaient en une joyeuse cacophonie.

Elle arriva au croisement. A gauche, Lincoln Street avec en point de mire l'immeuble de Rosa. La musique n'était plus qu'un murmure et Marie se félicita d'avoir chercher plus loin que les rues principales, certes plus proches et conviviales mais qui en contrepartie ne laissaient pas ses habitants dormir avant une heure avancée de la nuit ; pour dire vrai, le lever du soleil sonnait le signal de fermeture.

Elle ne se pressa pas, profitant du calme et de l'air frais. Elle s'imprégnait des images des rues et regretta un instant de n'avoir pas pris son appareil photo car l'éclairage et cette rue déserte méritait d'être figés avant que l'effervescence de la journée ne vienne altérer ce moment de plénitude.

La tête en l'air, admirant les façades, la jeune femme n'entendit pas les bruit de pas feutrés mais de plus en plus rapides derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bras puissant lui enserra le cou qu'elle sursauta.

……………

_En fait non, finalement : pas d'action dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien cette coupure, pas vous ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Une scène qui peut choquer. Classée T : tennagers veuillez passer votre chemin._

_Merci pour les premiers rewiews,ça fait plaisir. Laura: un chapitre un peu plus long rien que pour toi._

_Et je plante toujours le décor. J'adore jardiner..bon j'ai compris, je me tais!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

L'homme lui susurra par derrière une phrase en anglais qu'elle ne comprit pas sous le coup de l'émotion. Son haleine fétide et fortement alcoolisée lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur. Elle se rendit compte assez vite qu'il s'agissait de John, l'un des deux hommes qui devaient lui servir de guide le lendemain. Il était en train de s'approprier ce que Marie lui avait refusé quelques minutes auparavant.

Tout en la maintenant fermement, il la plaqua face contre le mur et commença à la tripoter. En bavant à son oreille, il articula avec peine :

**- Reste tranquille…C'est juste une avance pour demain.**

** - Arrête John…Tu…t'es complètement bourré…tu me fais mal.**

** - Ouais et alors ?**

** -…tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu risquerais de le regretter**, avait-elle réussi à prononcer d'un souffle.

**- Oh non, ça je peux te dire que non !**

** - Lâche-moi !**

Elle tenta de crier mais l'homme plaqua sa main moite sur la bouche

**-D'ailleurs… toi non plus tu ne le regrettera pas, crois moi !**

Il baladait sa main droite sur les seins de la jeune femme entreprenant de lui enlever son débardeur. Il lui lécha le cou et les joues en laissant un filet de bave. Marie ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle cherchait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui lui arrivait, faisant appel à son esprit rationnel et à son sang-froid pour trouver un échappatoire. John continuait à la tripoter et profita de la faiblesse passagère de la jeune femme pour entreprendre de déboutonner la pantacourt de sa victime. Cette tentative fit sortir Marie de sa léthargie temporaire et elle se débattit comme une lionne en criant. Apparemment, cela contenta son agresseur :

**-hum,…un peu de rébellion,…j'aime ça !**

**- Salaud !**

**-..des injures ? ..encore mieux !**

Marie regarda d'un regard apeuré de part et d'autre de la rue. Personne. Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de rechercher le calme.

Soudain, il la fit pivoter et la retourna dos au mur. Elle vit immédiatement dans les yeux jaunâtres et injectés de sang de son agresseur que toute tentative de négociation serait vaine. Elle se débattit de plus belle. John lui avait enserré, d'une poigne de fer, les deux mains au dessus d'elle. Elle ne les sentait plus. Elle se surpris à essayer d'analyser ce phénomène : gêne circulatoire ou syndrome neurologique dû à l'émotion ?

_Reprends-toi !_

De sa main libre, John termina de déboutonner le pantacourt de Marie et entreprit de baisser le sien. La jeune femme cria, mais toujours aucune d'apparition salvatrice. Elle gesticula, essayant de donner des coups de pieds ou de genou. Peut-être arriverait-elle à viser son entrejambe ? Mais l'homme affermit la pression de son corps sur le sien, bloquant ainsi toute tentative. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et força le barrage de ses lèvres en bavant, dans un flot d'insultes obscènes. Marie, le pantalon aux pieds et immobilisée, bougeait la tête à chaque tentative. Elle commença à suffoquer, la panique s'ajoutant à l'obstruction de sa bouche par langue de son agresseur.

Elle n'avait jamais paniqué de sa vie. Son sang froid légendaire lui avait valu de se faire une réputation de téméraire à la fac de médecine. Elle n'hésitait pas à relever les défis les plus fous qui faisaient pâlir même les plus inconscients des garçons de la promo. Un brin garçon manqué, personne de l'avait jamais vu hésiter ou manquer de courage. Elle s'en sortait toujours, ce qui décuplait intérieurement son assurance face à l'adversité et au danger. Mais ce soir là, elle ressentit réellement de la peur. La vraie. La peur–panique. Le moment où l'on sent que sa vie bascule.

John l'avait fait tomber à terre et pesait maintenant de tout son poids. Il essayait de lui écarter les jambes et de lui baisser sa culotte. Finalement, il trouva plus simple de la lui arracher, la griffant au passage de ses ongles de guitariste. Marie poussa un cri :

**- S'il te plait…arrête** ! arriva-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

**- Ta gueule !**

Il baissa son boxer d'un geste frénétique

**-non ! …à l'aide !!**

**-Ta gueule, j'ai dis !**

Elle sentait le sexe tendu de l'homme frôler le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, écœurée. En tournant la tête elle aperçu un reflet métallique. A travers les larmes qui inondaient son visage, elle reconnu le couteau qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres. Quelques heures plus tôt, John lui avait montré avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle avait demandé si le fait, que la Nouvelle Orléans est une des villes les plus dangereuses du pays, était vrai.

**-uniquement pour ma protection**. avait-il dit en soulevant son t-shirt.

_Uniquement pour MA protection_. C'était son unique chance : prendre le couteau, faire peur à son agresseur et ainsi retourner la situation. Marie oublia un instant son calvaire pour s'accrocher à son unique espoir. Alors qu'elle réussit à dégager une main, il la pénétra violemment. Il émit un râle rauque de satisfaction. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé et tenta désespérément de puiser de l'air la bouche ouverte, offerte aux assauts de la langue de son violeur. Dans les yeux de ce dernier, elle ne vit rien que de la rage. Les cris qu'elle poussait de tout son être ne produisaient aucun son. Les yeux fermés,elle tâta aveuglément le trottoir pendant que John ne cessait ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus mal ; son esprit s'était détaché de toute douleur physique. Elle regardait le ciel sans comprendre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le cri au dessus d'elle. Son agresseur avait atteint l'orgasme et se répandait en se gardant bien de rester dans sa victime.

Marie sentit soudain le couteau à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle le prit à pleine main et le pointa sur la gorge de l'homme toujours sur elle. D'abord surpris, John regarda du coin de l'œil son propre couteau qui était tombé au moment où il se défroquait.

-**quoi ?qu'est –ce que tu va faire ? Ce qui est fait est fait.** Ironisa-t-il dans un sourire

**-Je vais te tuer, salaud !**

**-..Tu n'osera pas… C'était juste un petit instant en amoureux, tu ne vas pas chialer !**

**-T'as gueule, vire de là !**

**-Bah, vas-y !** répondit-il hilare. Il recommença son va-et-vient ; la situation l'avait apparemment excité.

-**Arrêtes ! …je vais le faire.. je vais te tuer !**

**-….**

D'un geste aussi désespéré qu'inconscient, Marie planta le couteau dans le flan gauche de l'homme à plusieurs reprises. John s'écroula sur elle dans un râle. La jeune femme pouvait encore sentir le souffle chaud mais de plus en plus faible de son agresseur.

Elle le fit rouler sur le côté. Il ne bougeait plus. Elle le regarda un moment, puis détourna son regard vers sa main qui tenait le couteau. Elle affermit sa prise sur le manche en cuir.

Elle prit peu à peu conscience de la scène. Lui : sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, le sexe pendant et une blessure béante au flan d'où ne cessait de s'écouler du sang, il n'était donc pas mort. Elle : assise, le pantalon aux chevilles, sa culotte déchirée gisant à quelques mètres, l'air hagard et le visage douloureux des coups de têtes et des claques reçues, un couteau ensanglanté dans la main droite.

Elle se leva péniblement, les jambes engourdies, et réagit ensuite d'une manière quasi machinale : posa d'abord le couteau au sol, releva son pantacourt et entreprit de le reboutonner mais 2 boutons sur 3 manquaient, et mit enfin sa culotte dans la poche.

Elle regarda hébétée autour d'elle : Personne. Son regard se posa sur son agresseur. Le sang avait cesser de couler, elle se baissa et porta l'index et le majeur au cou de l'homme étendu : il était mort.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les reviews._

_ KD : le "plantage"de décor et tout, ça prend du temps. Bon, pour te faire plaisir, j'ai réuni deux chapitres pour n'en faire plus qu'un,... avant "la rencontre".  
_

................................

Son souffle devint plus rapide. Elle recommençait à paniquer. C'était cependant une bonne chose : un signe de lucidité et dans ces moments là, Marie excellait ; elle faisait preuve de bon sens. La jeune femme reprit le dessus sur ses émotions.

_Calme-toi_, se dit-elle plusieurs fois. Elle était adepte de l'autopersuation et cela lui avait toujours réussi. En effet, ses palpitations cessèrent laissant place à un étonnant sang-froid qui aurait pu paraître inapproprié voir suspect à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas.

Elle cria à l'aide en se rendant compte que les cris qu'elle avait poussé lors de son agression n'étaient que des miaulements au regard de ceux-ci. Quelle ironie! Ainsi elle réveilla plusieurs habitants et ameuta aussi quelques personnes qui traversaient le croisement situé à une centaine de mètres.

Très vite,un cercle se forma autour de Marie et du corps de John. Certains qui se préoccupaient du sort de l'homme à terre furent stopper par la jeune femme leur annonçant sa mort. Elle posait sentir les regards suspicieux de certains badauds qui avaient remarqué le sang sur ses mains et le couteau à terre.

Marie sentit une main se posé sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Rosa était là et la questionnait du regard. C'est alors que la jeune femme sentit toute la tension et l'impuissance se déversées d'un coup ; elle tomba en pleurs dans les bras de Rosa. Celle-ci l'accueillit en l'entourant d'une barrière protectrice. Marie se laissa bercé ainsi quelques instants. La logeuse comprit alors, sans en connaître les détails, les évènements tragiques de cette nuit.

Un peu à l'écart, elles s'étaient assises sur une bordure de trottoir en attendant la police:

** -...je ne voulais pas...il m'a agressé...il m'a...**

** -...**

**- Je n'ai pas voulu..j'ai juste voulu lui faire peur..mais il a continué**, continua Marie dans un flot interrompu de larmes, tendant de reprendre son souffle, **...c'est son couteau...il l'avait sur lui,...il me faisait tellement mal. J'ai planté le couteau,..je voulais que ça s'arrête...j'ai...j'ai tué un homme, Rosa!**

Rosa laissa le flot d'explications sortir d'une manière saccadée sans réelle cohérence. Elle n'intervenait pas. Elle savait que cela faisait du bien ; oh oui, elle savait!

A peine 5 minutes étaient passées quand la police arriva sur les lieux du meurtre. Un cordon de sécurité fut installé pour garder à distance la foule de plus en plus nombreuse. Des rumeurs se répandaient : « une française a tué un gamin du quartier », « elle l'a allumé et ensuite tué : une mante religieuse! » « il l'a violé »...

Marie entendait ces bribes de conversation mais n'avait pas la force de défendre sa vérité. D'ailleurs, un lieutenant de police l'invita très vite à le suivre pour l'interrogatoire préliminaire. Rosa proposa sa cuisine, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur les chaises en formica. Deux policiers en tenue et un sergent en civil restèrent debout. Tenant toujours la main de Rosa, Marie s'efforça de rassembler ses souvenirs d'une manière claire et concise. Elle répondit aux questions et n'éluda pas le fait d'avoir poignardé John. Elle retrouva peu à peu son sang-froid et la maîtrise de ses émotions ; cela déconcerta les hommes présents. Toutefois, le lieutenant ayant déjà eu à faire à ce genre de situations ne s'en offusqua pas ; cela arrivait souvent que , dans les premières heures, les victimes racontaient leur calvaire avec beaucoup de détachement et de sérénité. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle réalisait réellement. Le lieutenant demanda la lingerie comme pièce à conviction. Il accompagna ensuite Marie à l'hôpital pour constater l'agression à caractère sexuel et pour la récolte d'ADN.

A l'hôpital central de la Nouvelle Orléans, une fois les test effectués, Marie eut la permission de prendre une douche. Elle avait emporté des affaires de rechange car les vêtements qu'elle portait ce soir avait été envoyé aux laboratoires puis mis sous scellés. Une fois seule, sous le jet chaud, elle fut prise d'une crise de larme incontrôlable. Cela l'énervait car elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser gagner par l'apitoiement. Mais les évènements qu'elle avait vécu relevait de l'inimaginable. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et toucha du bout des doigts les marques rouges qui commençaient à violacer au niveau des pommettes et des arcades sourcilières. Habillée, elle sortie de la salle de bain en appliquant le paquet de gel glacé que lui avait prescrit le médecin de garde. Elle s'assit sur le lit essayant de rassembler ses idées. Son esprit scientifique analysa chaque élément et elle se rassura derrière un rationalisme qui l'avait toujours aidé à passer les mauvais cap. La police allait sûrement la réinterroger et elle devait être la plus précise possible. Elle avait tué un homme, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier mais le reste des faits devaient plaider absolument en sa faveur. Marie procédait par ordre et classait chaque minute, chaque détail. Elle était en alerte. La jeune femme décida de s'imaginer comme si elle n'était pas impliquée dans cette agression. Cela la calma et l'aida à faire le clair dans son esprit.

Une infirmière entra avec un sourire rassurant. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions qui leur permettraient d'entamer d'éventuels traitements par la suite:

**-Prenez vous la pilule?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien, quand avez-vous eu votre dernier rapport sexuel?**

**- Il y a 3 heures**, répondit Marie en regrettant aussitôt son ironie

**-...rapports sexuels consentants  
**

**-..à peu près 5 mois. **_Et franchement c'était pas terrible_, se surprit-elle à penser.

**-Avez-vous fait le test du VIH?**

**-non.**

**- Bien, vous resterez en observation 2jours et nous vous ferrons après demain un test de grossesse par précaution et un autre pour le VIH.**

Faire comme ci elle n'était pas impliqué, c'était pas gagné! Mais Marie approuva. Elle connaissait à peu près la procédure qui était la même qu'en France ; elle l'avait même pratiqué auprès d'une patiente lors de sa 4ème année de médecine.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent interminables. Heureusement, Rosa vint lui rendre visite. Elle apportait des affaires de rechange car Marie détestait rester en pyjama le jour. Elle discutaient autour d'un café et des cookies que Rosa avait spécialement cuisiné pour l'occasion. Elles ne parlaient que très rarement de l'affaire. Dès les premiers temps, on avait proposé à Marie de téléphoner en France pour qu'elle puisse avertir sa famille. Elle avait refusé d'une manière si catégorique que personne n'insista, pas même Rosa. La jeune femme téléphona juste au service juridique de l'hôpital Salpêtrière à Paris, qui lui donna les coordonnées d'un avocat américain.

A sa sortie, Marie dut se plier aux procédures concernant l'enquête, qui d'ailleurs fut très vite bouclée. Les résultats du lieutenant était tout à fait conforment à la réalité : homicide involontaire. Le jugement était prévu un mois après. En attendant, Marie était libre mais devait rester à la Nouvelle Orléans avec obligation de pointer tous les jours au commissariat. Dans un premier temps, elle resta chez Rosa mais très vite elle subit l'agressivité de certains habitants du quartier qui avait connu John gamin et il lui était difficile de sortir sans rencontrer un membre de la famille de son agresseur. Le lieutenant en charge de l'affaire réussit à faire en sorte que Marie puisse séjourner à Baton-Rouge, une autre ville de Louisiane en attendant le jugement.

_.................................................._

Un mois plus tard

Le jugement confirma le résultat de l'enquête : homicide involontaire avec circonstance atténuantes. Le fait que John fut un multirécidiviste joua en faveur de l'accusée. Marie ressortie libre du tribunal, non sans avoir subi les injures et les menaces des amis de la victime. Elle avait été condamnée à effectuer l'équivalent de 5 ans de Travaux d'Intérêt Généraux (TIG) dans un établissement hospitalier de son choix dans les Etats de Louisiane ou du New-Jersey. Cette largesse géographique était le résultat d'une convention passée entre les deux gouverneurs dans le but d'éloigner le délinquant de son milieu et lui donner une chance de repartir à zéro. La jeune médecin avait deux semaines pour trouver un établissement qui veuille bien accueillir un médecin étranger et meurtrière par dessus tout!

En apparence, Marie était rétablit. Elle allait souvent nager le soir. La natation, sport qu'elle pratiquait depuis son enfance, lui permettait de se défouler mais aussi de pleurer sans que personne ne perçoive son mal-être. Car, si physiquement tout allait mieux, son moral était défaillant. Elle dormait peu alors qu'avant, elle vouait un véritable culte au dieu-sommeil. Elle se réveillait en sursaut pratiquement toutes les nuits suite à un cauchemar où elle revivait l'agression jusqu'au moment de son geste fatal. Le décor, les personnages pouvaient changer mais la fin était toujours immuable et la laissait en sueur, le coeur battant et le souffle court. A son grand désarroi, elle était retombé dans la même torpeur qu'elle avait vécu pendant son enfance et qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter seule, toujours.

Rosa était restée à la Nouvelle Orléans mais elles se téléphonaient souvent. Pendant ce temps, les recherches d'emplois de TIG étaient au point mort. Pourtant, Philipp l'avocat de Marie se démenait comme un beau diable. Ce dernier mois les avaient rapprochés et ils éprouvaient une profonde admiration l'un envers l'autre. Souvent, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble autour de plusieurs bières à parler de tout sauf de leur quotidien. Chaque jour, ils faisaient leur jogging avant de s'atteler à leur tâche. La jeune femme se persuada que l'amitié homme-femme pouvait exister.

Après avoir écumer tous les dispensaires et hôpitaux de la Louisiane, le duo s'embarqua pour le New-Jersey. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine de recherche. S'ils revenaient bredouille, le juge pouvait très bien commuer la peine en un ou deux ans de prison ferme. L'échéance se rapprochant, ils décidèrent de ne plus courir le matin et pour Marie, de ne plus nager le soir. Ils tablaient sur une moyenne de douze d'établissements par jour. Bon nombre ne leur accordait que deux minutes à partir du moment où les lettres TIG étaient prononcées.

Deux jours avant de se présenter devant le juge Davidson, Philipp énuméra avec l'aide d'une carte, les établissements qu'ils visiteraient le lendemain:

** -le dispensaire d'Halligton, l'hôpital d'Hopetown, l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, le dispensaire...**

** -minute! Princeton-Plainsboro :c'est pas la peine, tu peux le rayer tout de suite.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- C'est trop gros pour nous! Ils ont une réputation à tenir.**

**- Non, tu te trompes! Ce sont les dispensaires et hôpitaux des petits patelins qui se préoccupent des ragots.**

**- Pas sûr. Les hôpitaux comme Princeton vivent essentiellement de donations. Sûre que ça ne plaira pas aux grands pontes.**

**- On tente quand même, on verra bien.**

**- ..Ok, mais en premier, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps par en faire un max après.**

A la veille de l'échéance du juge, Marie et Philipp se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro. Après avoir exposé leur demande d'entretien en vue d'un emploi TIG, l'hôtesse composa un numéro, transmit la demande, attendit et raccrocha. A leur grande surprise, elle leur demanda de patienter. Marie n'étant pas très optimisme sur ce coup-là regarda sa montre en ronchonnant et calcula déjà le temps perdu ici au lieu de chercher ailleurs.

A 9h, ils furent introduits dans le bureau du directeur Lisa Cuddy

**-Tiens, une femme? **murmura Marie à Philipp

**-ouais c'est pas courant!**

Elle les invita à s'assoir en face d'elle. Marie n'était pas très à l'aise. Bizarre. Elle savait reconnaître un instant crucial et celui-ci apparemment en était un! Peut-être son jour de chance? Elle laissa à Philipp le soin d'exposer les grandes lignes de l'affaire et la sentence du juge Davidson. Soudain Cuddy s'adressa à elle:

**-Quelles sont vos références, mademoiselle?**

D'abord prise au dépourvu par une question qu'on ne lui avait jamais posé, Marie énuméra son CV:

**-Université Pierre et Marie Curie de Paris, Major du concours de première année de médecine, spécialisation en neurologie et aujourd'hui dans le service du Pr. Moreau, ...enfin actuellement en « congès sabbatiques forcés ».**

**-C'est un CV très intéressant. Le Pr Moreau est très reconnu. Nous l'avons d'ailleurs invité l'année dernière pour une série de conférences. Il était accompagné de quelques internes de son service, vous en faisiez partie?**

**-Non, j'étais grippée. J''ai dû annulé mon séjour au dernier moment.**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy, _compréhensif et un brin...maternel_, songea Marie.

**-Combien de temps devez vous effectuer en TIG?**

**-..5ans.**

**-Ah oui, tout de même! C'est sérieux!**

**-C'était de la légitime défense!** Lança Marie d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins agressif.

Décidément il fallait qu'elle surveille son humeur. Surtout ne jamais rien laisser paraître :Tel était le crédo qu'elle s'était donné depuis son enfance.

Silence

**- Bien...Je peux vous proposer un poste à mi-temps en consultation pour que vous ayez le temps de travailler à côté.. Car, si je ne me trompe pas les TIG ne sont pas rémunérés. Vous aurez donc besoin d'un deuxième travail pour subvenir à vos besoins**

**-Bien, c'est d'accord.**Philipp avait pris la parole avant que Marie ait pu dire quoique se soit.

**-Attends!..Attendez,minute!**, s'écria-t-elle

Cuddy la coupa dans son élan:

**-Ecoutez mademoiselle! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de faire la difficile. Au vu de l'empressement de votre avocat, je suis sûre et certaine que vous avez été rejeté de tous les hôpitaux où vous êtes présenté. Et vous n'avez plus que...attendez ,je regarde...voilà, 1 jour pour trouver autre chose.**

Cuddy regardait la jeune femme avec insistance, celle-ci se rétracta:

**-oui. Vous avez raison. Mais le mi-temps que vous me proposez va doubler mon temps à faire. Vous vous rendez compte? Dix ans!!!**

**-Pas si vous travaillez le weekend et les jours fériés, ça compensera largement.**

Quelle opportunité! Elle n'aurait jamais mieux!

**-Madame. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je m'excuse mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.**

**-C'est naturel. Mais tâchez de vous reposez. Vous commencez dans deux jours à 8h précisément. Judy, ma secrétaire, vous fera remplir les papiers nécessaires et vous donnera une attestation pour le juge. Et, j'aurais besoin d'une adresse fixe pour la constitution du dossier. En passant, je téléphonerai au Pr Moreau pour qu'il me parle un peu de vous.**

**-Sans poblème. Vous aurez tout mercredi.**

**-Parfait!**

Marie et Philipp prirent congès de la doyenne. Après s'être plié aux démarches administratives, ils quittèrent l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres, soulagés d'un poids immense.

Au bar le plus proche, une bière à la main, ils convinrent d'aller voir le juge dès l'après-midi même et de chercher un appartement pour Marie. Elle ferait un transfert de fond pour l'apport et pour payer Philipp.

Le mardi soir, les questions juridiques étaient résolues et Marie s'installait déjà dans un mini studio de la banlieue de Princeton ; pas loin d'une ligne de bus la reliant directement à l'hôpital. Tout se présentait bien. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait qu'un matelas défoncé que lui avait laissé le propriétaire et aucun meuble mais cela viendrait. Philipp était reparti à la Nouvelle Orléans en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin d'elle et de l'appeller régulièrement. Avec un peu d'argent de côté en France, Marie pouvait voir venir. Elle décida d'avoir pris ses marques à l'hôpital avant de chercher un travail d'appoint.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la première rencontre. Très brève, c'est vrai.  
_

............................................

Le mercredi matin, Marie se présenta à Judy, la secrétaire de Cuddy. Alors qu'elle suivait cette dernière jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme qui croisait leur chemin. Il était grand, mal rasé, boiteux marchant avec une canne, débraillé avec un pan de chemise froissée dépassant d'un jean, le tout agrémenté de basket Nike orange et noire. Non, trop concentrée sur son entretien à venir, Marie ne le remarqua pas. Au contraire, lui n'avait vu qu'elle depuis qu'il était sorti en trombe du bureau de la doyenne, le sourire aux lèvres et une autorisation de biopsie du cerveau dans une main. Son sens aigu de l'observation lui permettait de détecter tout changement, toute nouveauté. Il l'avait vu aussitôt. Curieux, il ralentit le pas pour arriver à entendre la fin de la conversation entre Judy et l'inconnue:

**-Vous avez tous les papiers demandés?**

**- Oui, les voilà.**

**- Bien. Je constituerai votre dossier plus tard. Je vais voir si le Dr Cuddy peut vous recevoir.**

Judy jeta un coup d'oeil et vit House devant la porte du bureau de sa patronne.

**- Très bien, le Dr Cuddy vient de se libérer. Suivez-moi!**

C'est ainsi que les trois personnes se croisèrent. House fit mine de ne pas les voir, ce qui soulagea Judy qui s'attendait à une réflexion sur sa tenue ou pire sur celle de la jeune médecin. Quand les deux femmes l'eurent dépassé, House se retourna sur le postérieur de l'inconnue avec une mimique de connaisseur. Il partit, affichant un petit rictus de contentement.

_De mieux en mieux! Cuddy a vraiment bon goût._, songea-t-il._ Elle serait pas bi par hasard? _Il rit intérieurement en se jurant de ressortir cette remarque un de ces jours.

Grégory House dirigeait le service de diagnostic de l'hôpital. Un service performant puisqu'il pouvait se targuer d'approcher les 100% de réussite. Cette performance était à coup sûr liée à la persévérance et à opiniâtreté quasi maladives de son directeur, qui avait le défaut des ses qualités : irascible, misanthrope et manipulateur. Peu de personnes le supportait ; à vrai dire : personne. Car tout le monde était une cible potentielle pour cet esprit tordu et torturé. Il avait pourtant un ami de longue date : le Dr Wilson, chef du service d'oncologie. Celui-ci lui servait souvent de souffre-douleur quand House voulait bien laisser les infirmières et ses internes tranquille . La doyenne Lisa Cuddy était la seule personne qui osait lui tenir tête, usant de tout son statut de directrice de l'hôpital pour réfréner les délires du diagnosticien. Elle le connaissait presque par cœur pour l'avoir rencontré sur les bancs de la fac de médecine et avoir eu, à l'occasion, une relation amoureuse aussi éphémère qu'intense avec lui. Elle savait mettre en valeur le génie de son employé au service de l'hôpital mais lui imposait plus de limites que de liberté d'action. Lui, connaissait les points faibles de son ex-amante et savait en jouer d'une main aussi experte que perverse. Cependant, il se pliait au final à son autorité, non s'en avoir essayé de la manipuler une dernière fois, juste pour le plaisir. Il avait à son service trois brillants internes qu'il avait soigneusement sélectionné sur des critères très rigoureux : une jeune immunologiste aux formes parfaites, un neurologue choisit pour son expérience de la délinquance juvénile dans les ghettos noirs et enfin un chirurgien australien, en qui il avait vu un formidable lèche-cul.

House remonta à son bureau, l'esprit focalisé sur les formes athlétiques de l'inconnue croisé quelques instant plus tôt. _Si Judy constituait un dossier, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une future employée_, songea-t-il. _A savoir à quel poste : infirmière, laborantine, femme de ménage, médecin?_ Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse cela.

De son côté, Marie se vit remettre son badge, son emploi du temps, sa blouse et ses clés de vestiaires. Judy lui expliqua la précédure d'admission et de restitution des dossiers des malades admis à la clinique. La jeune médecin commença ses consultations dans l'heure qui suivit. Elle prit plaisir à renouer avec la pratique médicale. Le contact avec les patients lui avait manqué. Elle pensa qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour retrouver enfin l'équilibre moral qui lui faisait défaut ces temps-ci. La journée finie, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires, elle fut surprise de voir le Dr Cuddy entrer. En effet, tous les directeurs d'hôpitaux qu'elle connaissait, avaient pour habitude de gérer leur établissement de leur bureau. Il était rare de les voir se mêler aux employés, fussent-ils médecins et donc encore moins de venir traîner dans les vestiaires. _Peut-être une manière de faire typiquement américaine?_ s'interrogea -t-elle. Cuddy venait la voir pour lui demander si tout c'était bien passé mais aussi pour la féliciter de ses rendements impressionnants du nombre de patients consultés et pour la précision de ces comptes-rendus. Elle se garda toutefois de mentionner à la jeune femme, l'éloge dont elle avait fait l'objet de la part du Dr Moreau que Cuddy avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt.


	7. Chapter 7

_KD__ :Pour info: les malheurs de Marie ne font que commencer mais House ne sera jamais loin!_

..........................................

Un mois était passé pendant lequel Marie ne vivait que pour son « travail » à l'hôpital. Elle mit du temps pour s'adapter au rythme frénétique des consultations surtout en plein automne. Elle profitait des rares moments de libre que lui laissait son travail purement alimentaire, trouvé dans un fast-food, pour dormir. Elle avait laissé tomber l'idée de faire son jogging matinal mais s'octroyait parfois 1ou 2 heures par semaine pour nager.

De son côté, House n'avait pas chômé. Par un stratagème diaboliquement ingénieux, il avait réussi à faire dire à Cuddy, au détour d'une conversation, le nom de l'inconnue et même son grade de médecin. Il n'avait pas caché sa jubilation devant une Cuddy exaspérée. Cependant, la doyenne se félicita de n'avoir rien dévoilé du réel contrat qui liait Marie à l'hôpital. Cuddy n'osait imaginer les dégâts que cet homme aurait pu causer, si elle l'avait mis dans la confidence et elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'engager la jeune médecin avec House dans les parages. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit inconsciente pour relever des défis pareils : d'abord, un médecin certes brillant mais complètement incontrôlable ,ensuite une autre effectuant des heures de TIG pouvant mettre en péril la réputation de l'hôpital. Elle se rassura en pensant qu'House avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin. _Quoique !_

En effet, il ne fallu pas plus de 2 heures à House pour faire part à Wilson de ses interrogations:

**-Qu'est-ce Cuddy est allée chercher un médecin,.. français en plus..., pour faire des heures de consultations? C'est pas nous qui devons faire ça normalement? Elle veut nous mettre au chômage ou quoi!Et bien moi je dis: NON A LA MONDIALISATION!!!** avait-il rajouté en criant tel un slogan, la canne en l'air.

Wilson avait cessé de s'étonner des délires de son ami et fit abstraction des regards ahuris des personnes présentes dans le hall, pour répondre :

**-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire? Après tout, peut-être que Cuddy l'a embauché pour suppléer à tes absences.**

**-Cool, si ça pouvait m'en dispenser définitivement, j'irai donné généreusement un French Kiss à notre chère Marie, notre mère à tous. ...Ce serait pas une forme d'insecte,non?**

**-Tu parles d'une récompense!**

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur

**-Mais biensûr que c'en est une! Toutes les femmes rêvent de me rouler une pelle!** Dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Une vieille femme le fixait avec un sourire édenté.

Ils avaient atteint leur étage.

**-Appelle une call-girl!**lui lança Wilson

**-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà appelé ton ex-femme : elle raffole de mon corps.**

**-Très drôle.**

**-Oh, te vexe pas. D'ailleurs, ça fait à peine trois mois que tu es divorcé et tu flirtes déjà avec Brenda, la sécrétaire...**

**-N'importe quoi!**

**-Si,c'est vrai : t'as même ressorti tes chemises violettes!  
**

**-House, t'es lourd!**

**-J'ai vu juste,hein?**

**-Bonne soirée, House**! Wilson mit fin à la conversation et ferma la porte de son bureau au nez de son ami.

Le sourire aux lèvres, House alla vers son poste d'observation qu'il affectionnait depuis quelques semaines. Il restait là quelques minutes, avant de quitter l'hôpital, afin d'apercevoir Marie qui conduisait avec attention son futur patient dans une des salles de consultations. Elle était mystérieuse et cela l'intriguait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas réussi à consulter son dossier car Cuddy le gardait d'une manière inexpliquée dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il était allé sur internet et avait lu le CV de la jeune femme ainsi que plusieurs articles qu'ils connaissaient déjà sans savoir qu'elle en était l'auteur. Il avait été réellement impressionné par son parcours aussi rapide que brillant et se demanda comment et pourquoi elle se contentait de faire des heures de consultation à mi-temps dans un hôpital américain. Lorsqu'il avait questionné Cuddy , elle lui avait répondu d'une manière évasive : que Marie cherchait à multiplier ses expériences professionnelles

**-Biensûr , en faisant des consultations! C'est vrai que les malades américains sont beaucoup plus intéressant que les français!**

**-Elle veut être au contact des praticiens américains**

**-Ah bah fallait le dire plus tôt. Si elle recherche le contact je peux lui en donner moi, et gratuitement! Trouvez une autre raison Cuddy! Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un autre service de l'hôpital.**

**-Vous l'espionnez?**

**-Nop, je m'interroge.**

**-Ecoutez House, pensez ce que vous voulez. Maintenant sortez, j'ai du travail!**

**-Pourquoi les consultations?**

**-Parce qu'elle acceptait tous les postes et qu'il n'y avait de la place que là.**

**-Et?**

**-Elle veut mettre un pied dans l'hôpital pour pouvoir prétendre à des postes en interne.**,mentit Cuddy.

Elle remarqua qu'House ne disait plus rien. Il avait les yeux posés sur le mur derrière elle : il réfléchissait. Finalement, il annonça:

**-Vous savez que Cameron nous quitte pour la Californie. Entre nous, elle veut se faire faire des implants mammaires pour se fondre dans le paysage. ... J'ai donc besoin d'un nouveau larbin. Vous allez commencer les entretiens dans deux semaines. Dites-lui de se présenter.**

**-VOUS ferez les entretiens!**

**-Oui bon d'accord, qui ne tente rien n'a rien,non? **

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte en partant, il passa la tête et ajouta:

**- Et dites lui de venir en portes-jarretelles et corset. Il se pourrait que je lui demande de danser le French-cancan!**

Il laissa Cuddy consternée : il ne changerait jamais!

Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, Marie n'était pas tout à fait ravie de la nouvelle que lui annonça Cuddy. Depuis un mois 1/2, elle galérait. Son petit boulot à mi-temps ne lui avait pas permis de garder le studio : son salaire lui permettait juste de manger. D'où le terme bien choisi d'emploi-alimentaire! Par l'intermédiaire de Philipp, elle avait réussi à trouver une place dans une foyer pour jeunes femmes dans lequel elle partageait une chambre avec 4 autres filles. Elle se gardait bien de dévoiler son passé ni d'ailleurs le fait qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu à faire à l'une des filles lors d'une consultation! Pour son petit boulot, Marie avait volontairement choisi un fast-food éloigné du centre-ville pour réduire les chances de tomber sur un collègue de l'hôpital. Elle le regrettait maintenant car ses trois lieux de vie étaient aux antipodes géographiques les uns des autres. Marie passait sa vie dans les transports et rentrait au foyer exténuée.

La perspective d'un entretien ne l'enchantait pas. Non, qu'elle fut consciente de l'opportunité, mais ses chances d'être prise n'étaient pas à la hauteur du risque de prendre un congès sans solde, ne serait-ce que d'une journée. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le jeune femme avait épuisé toute les économies qu'elle avait constitué en France. Ce n'est que lorsque Cuddy lui annonça qu'elle était convoquée un jour où elle était d'astreinte à l'hôpital que Marie repris confiance. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités. Si certains auraient angoissé à la veille de l'entretien, Marie se sentait apaisée par la perspéctive de s'en sortir. Sa détermination s'affichait d'une manière incompréhensible par une décontraction qui paraissait presque de l'insconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà THE encontre. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Une précision élémentaire avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre : les mots en italique et en gras sont prononcés en français dans le texte par les personnages._

_........................................._

Marie se présenta à l'entretien, détendue à l'image de sa tenue : pantalon noir et chemisette cintrée qui faisait ressortir ses formes. Arrivée devant la salle, elle fut surprise de ne pas être la seule candidate convoquée à cette heure là. Elle spécula sur les raisons : les entretiens avaient peut-être pris du retard? Si cela s'avérait, c'était bon signe : le recruteur était sérieux et prenait le temps avec chaque postulant. _Tant mieux, _se dit-elle car elle excellait dans l'art de captiver ses interlocuteurs et de les mettre dans sa poche.

Cependant, son enthousiasme retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle constata que les entretiens se succédaient à un rythme effrénés d'une part et que les candidats ressortaient blêmes, dans un état proche de la déprime profonde. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient ressortis les yeux rougis ce qui promettait à la jeune femme un échange pas si paisible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. On annonça son nom, elle entra dans la pièce.

House s'amusait énormément à humilier les candidats. Il était avachi sur sa chaise à roulette, soufflant à chaque tentative des jeunes médecins de se faire valoir. Il finissait toujours par trouver le point faible et jaillissait sur sa proie tel un fauve. Il en avait toutefois sélectionné quelques-uns en pensant déjà aux supplices qu'il allait leur imposer lors des cas pratiques.

Cependant, quand Marie entra dans la pièce, il perçut immédiatement un changement inhabituel dans l'air. Il regarda la jeune femme alors qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder les candidats à leur entrée, histoire de les déstabiliser et de prendre tout de suite l'ascendant. Mais elle dégageait un aura qui la distinguait des autres aux yeux du diagnosticien. Il émanait d'elle un sang-froid et une assurance qui lui plût tout de suite. Elle l'intriguait : elle postulait pour un poste rechercher par des médecins venus de toute la côte est et elle, elle arrivait la fleur au fusil!

Seul Wilson avait décelé chez House cette pointe d'intérêt. Il se demandait qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien présager? Soit House allait prendre plaisir à humilier la candidate soit elle avait pris en un instant le statut de favorite à ces yeux. Cette dernière option lui semblait improbable car House n'avait lu aucun CV avant ce matin et que l'entretien n'avait pas commencé. La première option était encore prévisible quoiqu'il ne vit pas dans les yeux de son ami l'étincelle qui illumine le regard d'un chasseur face à sa proie. C'était une autre lueur. En regardant une nouvelle fois la jeune candidate, il comprit qu'House détaillait le physique plus qu'agréable de la jeune femme.

_Oh non, House, s'il te plait, pas de sifflement outrancier ni de remarques déplacés_, supplia-t-il intérieurement.

A son grand étonnement, House resta muet.

Marie avait devant elle Cuddy qui la salua d'un sourire discret. Cette dernière fit les présentations: à sa gauche, les deux internes du service Dr Foreman et Chase, à sa droite le Dr House, chef du service et le Dr Wilson, chef du service oncologie, présent pour donner un avis consultatif. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

_Alors c'est lui, le fameux Dr House : le grand ponte!_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il n'a pas l'air si méchant, un peu je m'en-foutiste sur les bords mais c'est l'apanage des personnes compétentes et humanistes d'habitude. Ça devrait aller finalement!_

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'arriva pas à savoir où. _Peut-être lors d'une conférence ou bien en photographie_? Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse ça.

Cuddy donna la parole à House. Celui-ci ne la pris pas tout de suite, il fixait Marie de ses yeux bleus.

_M: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Si c'est une tentative d'intimidation mon gars, t'as perdu d'avance : Je suis championne du monde du soutien de regard!_

Finalement House regarda le CV devant lui.

_Gagné!_jubila Marie

_H : Elle est coriace, reprends-toi mon gars!_

_**-Mademoiselle**_ (en français dans le texte)**, vous êtes donc française?**

**-Oui.**

**-D'où exactement?**

**-Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez tous les petits patelins de moins de 1000 habitants en France.**

**-Qui vous dis que non?... Oui bon c'est vrai. En fait on s'en contrefout. Enfin, je verrais bien le Dr Wilson s'intéresser à ça mais franchement, moi je m'en bas les... trucs que vous n'avez pas! Enfin si j'en crois les renseignements que vous nous avez fourni. On ne sait jamais à qui on a à faire**, déclara-t-il en pouffant exagérément.

Marie n'avait pas broncher. House, qui attendait un léger sourire que tout candidat digne de ce nom aurait maladroitement exquisé, fut presque déçu de cette indifférence affichée par la jeune femme.

_M: Quel abruti! Il croit que je vais tomber dans son jeu. Allez mon gars : Essaie encore!_

House reprit:

**-Donc vous êtes française?**

_M: change de disque!_

**-Oui.**

**-Si vous ne savez dire que « oui » dans notre langue ça va pas être possible!**

**-Lorsqu'une réponse est simple, pourquoi faire compliqué?** Répliqua Marie

**-Voilà qui est bien dit! Vous voyez Foreman c'est ce que je me tuais à vous dire hier! **dit House, en se penchant vers son interne.

Marie eut alors un moment d'inattention et souffla très légèrement d'exaspération. Personne ne l'avait détecter, excepté House qui reporta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune femme. Il reprenait le dessus.

**-Expliquez-moi pourquoi une interne d'un des hôpitaux les plus réputés de France vient faire des heures de consultations dans un hôpital qui n'a que pour réputation... les seins de sa directrice?**

Marie regarda un bref instant Cuddy. Décela de l'exaspération mais pas de la colère chez la femme. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

**-Je veux enrichir mon CV d'une expérience américaine.**,expliqua-t-elle.**Et je ne considère pas les consultations comme une pratique médicale dévalorisante. Cela me permettais d'être averti des postes libres qui conviennent à ma formation. C'est pour quoi je suis là.**

_H: Cuddy ne m'aurait donc pas menti? Prudence : ne jamais croire une femme en période d'ovulation._

**-Et pourquoi cet hôpital?**

**-Car il regroupe les meilleurs chefs de service qu'on puisse avoir.**

Alors que tout le monde prenait cela comme une habile flatterie, House décela immédiatement le petit brin d'ironie. L'oeil gauche de Marie avait légèrement plissé. Cet infime trahison du corps sur l'esprit ne lui avait pas échappé. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'art de l'hypocrisie et admirait à l'instant une joueuse très habile. Oui, elle lui plaisait réellement. Il décida à ce moment précis de la sélectionner pour les cas pratiques. C'est alors qu'un doute s'empara de lui : ne l'avait déjà t-il pas sélectionné dès son entrée dans cette pièce? Dès ses observations secrètes? Dès le premier jour où il l'avait croisé en compagnie de Judy.

_H: Merde! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

**-...Dr House?**

Il perçut au loin la voix de Cuddy. Il émergea de ses pensées. L'entretien se terminait mais il voulu, avant de lui annoncer sa décision, poursuivre ce moment et s'amuser un peu:

-**... Bien, **_**merci Mademoiselle**_, ...**Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire....votre CV est intéressant...**

Wilson,Cuddy, Foreman et Chase se regardèrent, interloqués, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre le moindre compliment dans la bouche du diagnosticien.

**-...vous avez des références au dessus du lot...**

_Aie,_pensa Wilson_, la pauvre, il va la réduire en miette. Qu'est-ce-qu'il va lui sortir?_

**-mais... quelque chose me pose problème : ...vous êtes française! Et ça franchement,vous conviendrez que c'est une tare qui peu cacher une dégénérescence psychologique grave!**

**-Bien alors, désolé**, l'interrompa Marie. **Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des consultations à faire!**ajouta-t-elle d'un air le plus détaché possible.

_En plus,c'est une bonne actrice, _songea House.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir sous le regard amusé de l'homme et la désolation des autres membres du « jury ». Si jury il y avait! Car seul House prenait les décisions finales. Il avait toutefois laissé quelques candidats en pâture à ses collègues, pour la forme ; des candidats qu'il s'empresserait de mettre à défaut lors du deuxième tour. Mais, quand il en détectait un qui pouvait faire l'affaire,c'était son domaine réservé. Il testait alors ce qu'ils valaient réellement.

Marie ajouta d'un calme olympien :

**-Au fait, à côté de " française " vous pouvez ajouter « fière de l'être »._ Connard!_**

Elle sourit poliment aux membres du jury même à House, qui décela un quelque chose dans son regard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter cette fois là: rancœur, haine, colère?

La jeune femme s'en alla avec une envie irrésistible de claquer la porte . _Non, surtout ne rien laisser paraître._

Une fois seuls, Wilson prit la parole:

**- Comment peux-tu inclure la nationalité dans tes critères?**

**-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne juge pas sur des éléments aussi futiles**, fit mine de s'indigner House.** Son tour de poitrine m'intéresse beaucoup plus . Elle portait un bonnet B : pas assez gros, pour moi!** Ajouta-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors que Marie attendait avec impatience l'ascenseur, elle l'entendit l'appeler:

**-Eh!**

La jeune femme continua de fixer les portes grises encore fermées. Il arriva d'un pas aussi rapide que pouvait lui permettre son handicap. Une fois à sa hauteur:

**-Eh! Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous appelle!**

**-Je ne savais pas que vous vous adressiez à moi**, lui répondit-elle en regardant toujours droit devant elle.

**-Biensûr!**

**-...**

**-C'est une mauvaise idée de se jouer de l'infirmité de celui qui pourrait être votre futur patron. Déjà ça fait mauvais genre et en plus c'est politiquement incorrect**, dit-il en soulevant sa canne à hauteur de yeux de la jeune femme.

Si elle fut surprise de constater handicap de House seulement maintenant, elle ne fit rien pour le montrer

**-Désolée. J'avais pas vu, **répondit-elle d'un air détaché qu'elle maitrisait à merveille.

**-C'est ça! Vous auriez croisé Elephant Man que vous n'auriez même pas tourné la tête? Tout le monde qui me connaît sait que je marche avec une canne!** Lança-t-il d'un ton plus élevé.

_M: tiens, serait-il en colère? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à l'ébranler?_

Pour en être sûre, Marie se tourna vers House et se rapprocha. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête mais cela ne la perturba pas et ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder dans les yeux.

**-Écoutez. Je sais qui vous êtes parce-que j'ai lu vos articles et que je me suis renseignée sur vos pratiques médicales. Ce qui m'intéresse ce sont vos actes, pas vous. Je me fous de savoir si vous êtes infirme et de quel pays vous êtes originaire.**

_H: Ok. Un point pour toi!_

Elle continuait de le regarder intensément : Haine, colère,rage? Il n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

Aucun n'avait cédé encore au regard de l'autre.

Lui, remarqua une petite tâche jaune au milieu du vers de l'iris droit de la jeune femme.

Elle détailla et grava en mémoire toutes les teintes de bleu des yeux de l'homme. Le pourtour gris qui accentuait son regard était plus marqué à l'œil gauche.

Ce fut lui, une nouvelle fois, qui détourna son regard pour s'attarder sur un minuscule grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre supérieure de Marie. Tellement minuscule qu'il fallait être à seulement quelques centimètres pour le voir. L'homme était troublé par la jeune femme mais des années d'introversion volontaire de ses émotions lui permirent de reprendre ses esprits sans avoir montrer la moindre faiblesse, enfin il l'espérait.

House se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer à Marie:

**-Ok, un point pour vous. Mais comme vous ne m'avez pas écoutez jusqu'au bout je nous considère à égalité. Tout à l'heure, je voulais terminé mon laïus en vous annonçant votre sélection pour les cas pratiques. Mais peut-être que vous n'êtes plus intéressée?**

**-...si bien sûr mais je croyais...** Elle se reprit très vite en voyant se dessiner un rictus sur le visage de House. _Surtout ne pas lui laisser de brèche où s'introduire!_** Je serai là demain**, dit-elle fermement.

H: _Elle est très forte!Je sens que je vais m'amuser._

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, House les stoppa avec sa canne et lança:

**-Au fait. Si vous voulez vous faire bien voir, évitez de m'insulter à l'avenir!**

Sur ce, il se détourna la tête haute, d'un air outré. Elle sourit :il l'avait bien eu.

Il revint, l'air satisfait. La suite des entretiens allait être d'un ennui mortel ; aussi, il laissa les autres médecins sélectionner une vingtaine de candidats supplémentaires. Wilson s'interrogea:_Aurait-il déjà fait son choix? _Une seule chose préoccupait House à cet instant: pourquoi Cuddy gardait le dossier de Marie aussi bien gardé qu'un talisman? Il lui faudrait user d'une ruse diabolique pour le trouver ou bien faire craquer la jeune médecin.

En quittant l'hôpital, il fit un détour par son poste d'observation favori avec vue sur la clinique.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, je me suis librement inspirée du début de la saison 4. On fait ce qu'on peut... donc rien est à moi, tout est à eux! _

_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. Un coucou spécial pour mes trois lectrices ou lecteurs (?) qui ne m'ont pas fait faux-bond depuis le début, j'ai nommé Quam, KD et Laura. Mais toi aussi tu peux faire parti de mes nouveaux amis...il suffit de savoir cliquer!  
_

_Bon j'avoue je tombe un peu dans le mélo concernant les malheurs de Marie mais on est temps de crise alors je me suis lâchée d'autant que ça servira pour la suite._

_........................................_

Le lendemain matin, Marie arriva à l'hôpital une demi heure avant le début des épreuves pratiques. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour prendre un bon café. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur car elle avait dû poser un jour de congés sans solde. Cela lui avait valu les foudres de son pseudo-patron qui venait tout juste d'être nommé à la tête du fast-food par la maison mère et faisait des crises d'autorité gratuites depuis. D'autre part, on lui avait annoncé la veille qui lui fallait partir du foyer pour laisser sa place à d'autres jeunes femmes encore plus dans la détresse qu'elle. Les temps étaient durs et les services de l'assistance devaient faire des choix cruels entre une femme seule dans la dèche et une autre avec deux marmots venant juste de décamper de chez elle après avoir reçu la raclée de trop par un mari alcoolique. Marie avait dû rassembler dans une valise le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait et la déposer à la consigne de l'hôpital. En chemin, elle s'efforça de trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème qui n'était pas des moindre. Elle décida qu'elle appellerait Stella, une collègue du fast-food avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle prétexterait un problème de dernière minute et pourrait voir venir un ou deux jours. Si cela échouait, le plan B était de dormir dans une des salles de repos de l'hôpital. C'était risqué, aussi elle pria pour que la première solution soit la bonne. Grâce à son optimisme légendaire, Marie arriva à se calmer et à se concentrer sur la journée qui l'attendait.

Elle finit son café puis se dirigea vers l'auditorium où avait lieu la seconde partie de la sélection. En ouvrant les portes battantes, 40 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ressortit immédiatement, persuadée d'avoir interrompu un cours ou une conférence. Lorsqu'elle vit sur une des portes l'objet de la réservation de la salle, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle rentra, prête à soutenir à nouveau les regards braqués sur elle.

_C'est pas vrai, on est au moins 40! c'est quoi ce bordel?_ se dit-elle.

Elle chercha une place de libre et en trouva une, le long de l'allée sur la droite. Elle s'assit et regarda les autres postulants. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue : affublée du même jean que la veille et d'un tee-shirt bleu marine, elle faisait tâche au milieu des tailleurs de ces dames et des costumes-cravate de ces messieurs. Elle avait cru bon de ce mettre à l'aise en prévision de la journée qu'elle prévoyait longue et épuisante. _Râté! _Les derniers candidats arrivèrent...au total 43 : pile le nombre de places assises dans l'auditorium. Marie se demanda un instant ce qu'elle foutait là.

8 h passé de 20 minutes : ils étaient toujours seuls.

Une heure plus tard : certains avaient été demandés des explications à l'accueil : retard du chef de service. _Ben voyons!_

9h30 : Marie sentit la lassitude la gagner, ajoutée au contrecoup d'une nuit écourtée par les insomnies dues aux multiples problèmes qui s'acharnaient sur elle. Elle s'endormit, affalée sur la table, la tête dans les bras.

10h: Marie fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit sec d'un objet claquant sur sa table, à peine à deux centimètres de son tympan. Elle essaya de faire le point dans le brouillard duquel elle émergeait. Il lui fallut bien dix bonnes secondes avant d'apercevoir la canne du diagnosticien. Elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire qui la regardait d'un air moqueur:

**-Vous avez de la bave au coin de la lèvre!** Cria -t-il pour que tout le monde entende.

Machinalement, la jeune femme s'essuya d'un revers de la main. Le rictus et les yeux pétillants de l'homme lui firent comprendre son erreur.

_Salaud ! _Pensa-t-elle, non qu'elle songea au ridicule de la situation mais parce-ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été naïve.

House monta sur l'estrade:

**- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort mais comme je suis le boss : je fais ce que je veux. Les prochains jours, je suis persuadé que certains d'entre vous prendrons des largesses avec l'heure. Mais si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance d'accéder au Saint Graal, ne vous y avisez pas : Big Brother me dira le nom des tricheurs.**

A cet instant, tous les visages de l'assistance levèrent les yeux pour chercher une caméra...

Tous, sauf Marie qui attira l'attention de House. Elle n'avait pas l'air apeurée, elle avait plutôt une mine contrariée.

_J'ai sûrement tuer dans l'œuf ses projets de grasse-mat'_, se dit-il.

La jeune médecin était loin de cela. L'annonce qu'avait fait House était une catastrophe : elle venait d'apprendre que les épreuves pratiques dureraient plusieurs jours. Si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il lui faudrait annoncer à son patron son absence au risque de perdre son job. En quelques secondes, elle décida de prétexter un arrêt maladie. Elle était dans la galère alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Jamais elle aurait penser vivre cela un jour alors que tout lui avait réussi jusqu'à son voyage aux Etats-Unis. La jeune femme se rassura en pensant puiser, s'il fallait, dans les dernières économies qu'elle avait encore sur son compte bancaire français. Marie se concentra sur ses palpitations et s'efforça de maitriser son souffle qui trahissait son état. Elle réussit enfin à reporter son attention sur House qui poursuivait son monologue:

**-...prenez le comme un remake d'une émission de télé réalité qu'affectionnent les humains qui se distinguent par des boutons purulents sur le visage. En un mot, vous serez éliminé par celui qui a toujours raison, j'ai nommé....**

**-le public!** Répondirent en cœur cinq candidats

**-MOI! ABRUTIS! Vous, vous, vous, vous et vous: dehors!**

Les personnes désignées sourirent d'abord en croyant à une bonne blague mais devant le regard insistant de House, ils réalisèrent et sortirent dans un silence de plomb : le diagnosticien venait de mettre les choses au point.

_Quel connard ce type!_ S'indigna Marie

**-Oups j'allais oublier, **ajouta-t-il en riant**, **prenant visiblement beaucoup de plaisir,**vous et vous dehors : vous ne pourrez jamais courir en talons aiguille. Et vous aussi, le costard version sixties, beurk, le look rétro c'était y a deux ans!... Les français ont toujours eu une longueur d'avance question fringue**, poursuivit House. Cette dernière remarque, prouvant que rien ne lui échappait, était déstinée à Marie seule puisque personne dans la salle ne la connaissait à part lui.**  
**

_Il ne va quand même pas me virer pour ça!_ s'inquiéta -t-elle. Mais House avait déjà détourné son regard :

**-Bien maintenant, on peut commencer!**

Bien sûr, ces derniers souffre-douleurs aussi éphémères soient-ils n'avaient pas été pris au hasard : House les avait soigneusement sélectionné pour cette entrée en matière. Il scruta l'auditoire, satisfait des regards baissés. Tout commençait comme il l'avait prévu.

**-Quel génie!!!,**s'écria-t-il les bras en l'air, à la stupeur des jeunes médecins.

_Ce mec est complètement barré_,se dit Marie.

10h30 : House fit distribuer aux candidats un dossier d'un patient, fictif ou non peu importait. Les jeunes médecins devaient faire valoir leurs capacités d'analyse en participant au différentiel. Aussi, les premières minutes de débat ressemblèrent à une séance de Wall Street en pleine crise des subprimes. A mesure des âneries énoncées par les candidats, House en avait déjà éliminé 10. L'ardeur du début laissa place à la crainte de mal faire et de s'attirer les foudres du chef. Il n'y avait plus que de rares téméraires pour oser énoncer une hypothèse. House parcourait les allées de l'amphi en encourageant à sa manière les candidats :

**-Tic Tac, Tic Tac, un patient va mourir, Tic Tac, Tic Tac,Tic Tac, VOUS!** en désignant un garçon au teint pâle.

**-...heu,je ...je ne sais plus...** répondit-il d'un stress extrême

**-Dehors! Toujours proposer une hypothèse!... VOUS!**

**-...Tuberculose!** Tenta avec appréhension une grande rouquine

**-Mais c'est pas possible!** S'énerva House**, Toujours proposer une hypothèse... en tenant compte des symptômes! Dehors!**

Il avait presque éliminé les « candidats-figurants » comme il s'était amusé à les surnommer devant un Wilson consterné. Toutefois, il avait pris soin d'en garder quelques-uns sous la main, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Il s'approcha de Marie. Prit dans son élan de démasquer les candidats incompétents, il l'interrogea malgrè lui. Il se surprit à attendre avec appréhension la réponse de la jeune femme : il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait pas la virer tout de suite. Elle faisait partie des "winners",les favoris et il venait de la mettre dans une situation délicate car le différentiel proposé par les candidats menait pour l'instant dans une impasse.

Marie leva la tête vers l'homme:

**-... Cancer de la thyroïde.**

_Mais quel con! Pourquoi je l'ai interrogé?... _

_Elle a trouvé! Et depuis un moment!_ songea-t-il au vu du dessin qui recouvrait une feuille posée devant elle. Marie l'avait impressionné au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il pensait l'avoir piéger et elle l'avait bluffé_. _Pour cacher son trouble, il fit mine d'analyser « l'oeuvre » de la jeune femme: des arabesques désordonnées. Le genre de dessin que l'on fait lorsque l'on ne sait pas dessiner et que l'esprit divague. Il ne voulait pas regarder Marie directement de peur qu'elle lise dans ses yeux sa faiblesse. Car la veille déjà, il avait eu la désagréable impression que la jeune femme avait pris le dessus sur lui, faisant preuve d'une incroyable répartie. Il savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait le comprendre d'un seul regard. Elle était dangereuse pour lui. Il devait se ressaisir! House était sûr qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle avait vu juste rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est pourquoi il s'interdit de croiser son regard.

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par une vive contestation:

**-N'importe quoi!** S'esclama Peter l'un des « winners » choisis par House himself!

**-Pourquoi n'importe quoi?** Répliqua Marie.

**-Il faudrait soit des antécédents familiaux,qu'il n'a pas....**

**-Tout le monde ment!** Coupa la jeune femme

_Eh mais c'est MA réplique!_ S'indigna House intérieurement mais prenant plaisir à écouter enfin un débat contradictoire. Avec son flair légendaire, House avait tout de suite remarqué le potentiel de ces deux candidats qui s'affrontaient maintenant à coup de répliques de plus en plus cinglantes:

**-..soit il a été exposé à haute dose à l'uranium.**

**-Et pourquoi pas!**

**-Je veux bien que ça arrive chez vous en France, tu sais: le nuage de Tchernobyl et toutes les centrales nucléaires vieillissantes mais je t'apprends peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas aux Etats-Unis!**Répliqua Peter d'un ton méprisant.

_Comment sait-il que je suis française? _s'interrogea Marie

_Comment sait-il qu'elle est française? Il est très bon !!!_ remarqua House

**-Il existe d'autres sources d'exposition à l'uranium.**, poursuivit la jeune femme

**-Comme quoi?, **cingla Peter

**-Comme vivre à proximité des sites d'assemblages d'ogives nucléaires pour l'armée....**Marie avait maintenant l'attention de tous, captivés par la démonstration de la jeune femme. Elle poursuivit:**.. Tiens, c'est bizarre! : le patient a habité pendant son enfance, à un kilomètre d'un site militaire au Texas. **

Peter, qui ne voulait pas perdre la face répliqua : **- Un kilomètre ce n'est pas comme si il avait habité sur place!**

**-Relis le dossier**, répondit Marie, certaine de son hypothèse.

**-C'est déjà fait, merci!**

**-Alors tu aurais pu relever que le patient a passer toute son enfance avec le fils d'un des gardiens du site militaire : ils auraient pu traîner dans des endroits contaminés!**

**-C'est ça : avec des « si »...**

**-Un différentiel se construit toujours sur des « si ». C'est la base même!** **Pas vrai? **Elle s'était tournée vers House pour cette dernière question.

Ce dernier fit mine d'être surpris alors qu'il n'avait pas loupé une seconde de l'échange entre ces deux favoris.

**-Hein, quoi? **

**- Que pensez-vous de la contamination à l'uranium?** L'interrogea Marie d'un ton impatient.

House qui aimait le spectaculaire, annonça d'un ton solennel:

**-Nouvelle pièce au dossier: après avoir interroger le patient, celui-ci confirme des caches-caches et autres jeux érotiques dans des hangars dont la radioactivité excessive fut mis en lumière par Greenpeace. Ah, j'adore ces anciens hippies!...  
**

**-Alors ..c'est ça?** Demanda Peter désappointé.

-**Ouaip. L'exposition à l'uranium dans sa jeunesse a lentement mais sûrement déréglé la thyroïde du patient, ce qui explique tous les symptômes excepté l'anémie dû au cancer de cette même glande! **Conclu House.

Au grand damne de Marie, il crut bon d'ajouter:

**-Je vous signale que c'est une française qui a résolu le cas! Vous faîtes honte aux Etats -Unis d'Amérique**, d'un air faussement blessé, la main sur le cœur.** Tâchez de laver cette injure demain! God bless America!**

Il partit en claudiquant laissant les candidats pantois. 16h : fin de la journée.

Marie était épuisée. Elle n'avait jamais pris conscience du stress que pouvait engendrer des séances de différentiel, ajouté à la pression constante que mettait House sur les candidats. Elle était vidée. En soufflant, elle se dirigea vers la consigne de l'hôpital : elle devait encore trouver un endroit où dormir ce soir! La jeune femme passa devant le bureau de Cuddy d'où surgissait des bribes d'une conversation à bâton rompu:

**-Encore 15 candidats! Ça va durer encore longtemps cette histoire? **

**-M'enfin Cuddy, ces jeunes médecins demandent toute mon attention!**, répliqua House faussement impliqué.

**-Accélérer les choses, House!**

**-Mais ça prend du temps de trouver la perle rare!**

**-Je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà trouvé! Vous ne chercher qu'à vous amusez.**

**-Oh! Je suis vexé!... Bon, Ca va j'ai compris. Et pas la peine d'envoyer Wilson me faire un sermon! Laissez moi juste le temps de régler certains détails.**

**-Détails? ...mais de quoi parlez...?**

Il était déjà parti.

Marie s'empressa de rejoindre le hall. Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle sentit le regard de House qui l'avait aperçu en sortant. Pourquoi angoissait-elle? Avait-elle peur qu'il découvre sa situation? Sans savoir comment, elle avait l'impression que le regard de l'homme la rendait vulnérable et la mettait à nue devant lui. Il avait le don de la déstabiliser. Cette sensation était nouvelle car elle avait toujours maîtriser ses rapports avec les autres: peu de monde ne la connaissait réellement et personne n'avait réussi à briser la carapace dans laquelle elle s'était murée depuis son enfance. Mais cet homme arrivait à l'étonner et à se jouer d'elle. Il avait quelque chose de spécial.

Marie essaya de se reprendre: _Il ne sait rien et ne sera jamais rien de toi! Alors arrête de stresser!_

Elle pris sa valise et s'en alla en laissant House perplexe sur la scène qu'il venait de voir. Ne trouvant aucune explication sulfureuse au fait qu'une jeune médecin récupére un sac dans une consigne, sa curiosité retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson, histoire de se vanter des bonnes vannes qu'il avait sorti aux candidats.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 1x21. Les diagnostics énoncés sont inventés de toute pièce donc probablement très hilarants pour les pros._

_Pour ceux qui se marrent face aux malheurs de Marie (c'est pas gentil), j'en remets une couche mais c'est pour laisser plus de place aux confrontations House/Marie dans les chapitres suivants._

_..............................................._

Marie se retrouvait à la rue pour la première fois de sa vie. Vivre au jour le jour était une expérience nouvelle, stressante et tellement aléatoire qu'elle paniqua à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y faire face.

Finalement, elle se posa dans un bar. Trouva une banquette où poser sa valise à côté d'elle et commanda une bière, naturellement. Elle fit le point. Elle avait une décision à prendre Après mûre réflexion, elle appela Stella sa collègue, qui lui répondit qu'elle la rejoindrait dans une heure, après son service.

Le bar se remplit à mesure de la sortie des bureaux et que la soirée avançait. Marie fut accosté par un groupe de jeunes hommes visiblement contents de se détendre après une journée de boulot. Son premier réflexe fut d'afficher ouvertement une certaine méfiance ; sûrement les séquelles inconscientes de son agression. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas impolis, ni collants mais Marie préférait dorénavant ne plus se fier aux apparences. Cependant, les trois hommes lui firent la conversation sans arrière pensée et réussirent à la faire sourire. Elle fut toutefois soulagée de voir apparaître la longue silhouette de Stella à la porte du bar. Elle lui fit signe et Stella essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa table.

**-Salut Marie**,s'exclama Stella d'un ton enjoué

-**Viens,****assis**** toi.**

Stella salua les trois hommes attablés et se tournant vers la jeune française:

**-Tu ne me présentes pas?**

**-Si, biensûr...heu...**

**-Te fatigue pas, on est pas là pour parler mecs de tout façon. Maintenant messieurs, vous pouvez nous laisser : on aimerait s'entretenir entre filles**, ajouta-t-elle sans complaisance.

Ils sourirent et ne firent aucune histoire : deux d'entre eux devaient rentrer à la maison rejoindre leur femme et l'autre se préparer pour aller au concert d'AC/DC, qu'il attendait depuis un an!

Enfin seule, Stella remarqua la mine fatiguée de Marie et sa valise qu'elle tenait fermement prête à mordre celui qui oserait s'y approcher.

**-Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives? Je n'ai pas bien compris au téléphone.**

**-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment où dormir cette nuit,**Répondit Marie d'un souffle de peur de ne pas finir sa phrase.

**-T'es à la rue?**

**-Non,..pas vraiment...**devant la mine suspecte de Stella, elle préféra ne pas lui mentir**: Enfin si. Je vivais depuis un peu plus d'un mois en foyer et ils m'ont viré.**

**-Ok, j'ai compris. Donc tu ne sais pas où aller et tu fais appel à Super-Stella!**

**-bah, oui**, un peu penaude.

Stella prit son temps pour réfléchir et lui répondre:

**-Si tu n'as vraiment pas de plan B, je peux te proposer une solution. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais je suis moi aussi à la rue. En fait, on est des milliers mais on n'est pas visible. Je vis à quelques rues de là, dans un immeuble voué à la destruction. On est 5, chacun dans une des pièces les plus viables. Il y en a encore une, si tu veux.**

**-Tu...tu vis dans un squat?** Répondit Marie incrédule.

**-On squatte un immeuble avec chacun un petit chez soi, nuance. On n'est pas une communauté hippie, ni des marginaux. D'ailleurs, on a tous un travail!**

Marie ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle avait déjà eu un avant goût de la détresse sociale mais elle en apercevait encore un autre aspect. Elle pesa le pour et le contre : avait-elle réellement le choix? Elle regarda Stella. Après tout, c'est à elle qu'elle avait pensé en premier pour la dépanner. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de ces conditions de vie ; elle n'aurait jamais soupçonner cela. Alors pourquoi pas? Avant d'accepter, Marie se fit toutefois la promesse de sortir de cette situation le plus vite possible. _Ce ne sera que temporaire_, se persuada-t-elle.

Au alentour de 21h, Stella lui fit visiter « la résidence ». Elle lui présenta ceux qui allaient devenir ces voisins : un couple, un informaticien, un manutentionnaire et une femme de ménage. Tous dans la trentaine. On accédait aux étages par un escalier en béton dont la rembarde avait été rajoutée par les nouveaux locataires. Des balcons externes longeaient la façade et permettaient d'accéder aux « appartements ». Tout cela donnait sur une cour extérieure envahie par des morceaux de ferrailles et des mauvaises herbes. Mais l'endroit était propre : les poubelles communes étaient sorties tous les soirs grâce à l'organisation rigoureuse de la « copropriété ». Il y avait accès à l'eau et l'électricité était pompée dans le circuit de l'immeuble voisin. La seul condition que lui imposèrent les personnes présentes était ne pas révéler sa nouvelle adresse. _Alors, là aucune chance!_

Marie entra dans son appartement qui se résumait en une pièce avec une arrivée d'eau dans un coin, naturellement vide de tout meuble. Elle repartait à zéro. Mike, l'informaticien, lui prêta un lit de camp et un duvet le temps qu'elle s'organise. Elle s'endormit, fourbue après une éphémère toilette à l'eau froide.

____

A sa grande surprise, elle avait bien dormi. Elle croisa ses nouveaux voisins qui partaient tous travailler. Marie prit son petit-dèj' à la cafétéria de l'hôpital puis s'installa avec les 14 derniers survivants dans l'auditorium. Ils aperçurent un message sur le tableau central :

**France 1 – USA 0**

_Très fin! Il sait y faire : rien de tel pour mettre la pression. _Marie ne savait pas trop quoi en penser : _Ou il veut tous me les mettre à dos ou c'est un compliment déguisé...non, tu rêves Marie : pas House!_

Justement, il arriva triomphalement...45 minutes plus tard.

_Y'a du progrès_,nota Marie.

Les candidats avaient de la compagnie ce matin:Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman et Chase avaient fait le déplacement et s'installèrent au fond.

**-Chers futurs larbins! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui la fine fleur de cet hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas de leur jugement : la moitié d'entre eux sont incompétents. La question que vous devez vous poser est : qui?**

**-Oui, qui?**s'écria une belle blonde au troisième rang, juste à côté de Marie.

Silence gêné.

_Très fort, j'ai bien fait de la garder celle-là!_

**-Mademoiselle,je vous félicite.** Un sourire magnifique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.**Vous venez de confirmer la théorie sur l'intelligence des blondes! Et oui, détrompez-vous ! La nature n'est pas généreuse: L'intelligence et le physique avantageux ont rarement été observé chez une même personne. En me comptant, il y a seulement 5 cas au monde!**

**-Vous êtes vraiment un type ignoble**, lâcha la victime.

-**C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? Je viens de vous dire que vous êtes....Ouah**( la jeune femme venait de partir en lui tournant le dos)..**BONNE!!** s'exclama House en fixant délibérément les fesses de la blonde.

-**Dites donc?**lança -t-il alors que la fille sortait,** votre voisine ne l'a pas mal pris, elle!**

_Ca y est: c'est ma fête! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore!_

House ne l'avait même pas regardé mais sentit immédiatement l'exaspération de Marie. Tout cela était un jeu à ses yeux. Il aimait sentir un brin d'adversité et elle faisait un joueur plus qu'à la hauteur.

**-Bon, toutes les blondes sont virées d'office! **D'un ton autoritaire. 2 étaient déjà parties et trois autres se levèrent finalement. House les stoppa : **-heu..non finalement vous je vous garde : vous êtes blondes mais moches. Vous faîtes encore l'affaire.**

Deux d'entre elles sortirent quand même les larmes aux yeux.

On pouvait voir des expressions réprobatrices sur tous les visages de l'assistance, mais House s'en moqua : c'était la dur loi de la jungle. Un darwinisme accéléré.

Il balança à chaque candidat un nouveau dossier. Peter le questionna :

**-Quand aurons nous à faire un réel patient, enfin un patient hospitalisé?**

**-Non mais vous êtes malade! Je ne vais quand même pas mettre la vie d'un patient en jeu alors que vous n'êtes même pas capables d'être plus intelligent qu'une...française**, termina-t-il dans un murmure faisant mine qu'elle pouvait étendre.

_Change de disque! Ça ne prendre plus!_

House remarqua que ça réplique était tombé à l'eau. Il ne s'en offusqua pas car il avait d'autre tour dans son sac. Il prenait un réel plaisir à la chercher. Savoir si c'était réciproque ne lui importait pas.

Il reprit:

**-On peut se concentrer sur notre cas d'aujourd'hui? Alors, homme de 35 ans, entré en consultation avec un mal dans la poitrine survenu pendant son jogging. **

Sans savoir pourquoi, Marie le sentait bien:

**-Embolie pulmonaire!**

House se tourna vers elle:

**-Vous n'êtes pas blonde pourtant! Le médecin y a pensé tout de suite, lui a fait passer des tests : négatifs!**

**-Une embolie peut-être passagère et les tests tardifs ne peuvent pas la confirmer, ni l'infirmer. **

House la regardait maintenant appuyé sur le bureau. Marie sut qu'elle avait raison sans même obtenir de réponse orale. Elle insista:

**-Donc on ne peut pas l'exclure?**

**-Nop. Mais ne vous excitez pas, ça serait trop simple. Donc, tout va mieux : le patient est renvoyé chez lui. Il revient pourtant 2 jours plus tard avec un mal à la jambe.**

**-Des lésions?**demanda Marie.

**-Un lymphome sur le tibia mais sans gravité. Le type ressort avec des antibiotiques sous forme de pommade. Mais il revient trois jours plus tard, sans amélioration.**

**-Allergie à la pommade?**

**-Non.**

**-Une infection du lymphome. Lui a-t-on fait une ponction?**

**-Oui mais ça n'a rien donné.**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que House et Marie se livraient à un différentiel sans que les autres n'interviennent. Les questions et les réponses fusaient. Les deux acteurs avaient fait abstraction des autres personnes présentes. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Elle cherchait un assentiment à ses réponses et lui essayait de dissimuler le plaisir qu'il prenait à cet échange. Le charme fut interrompu par une intervention inopportune d'un autre candidat:

-**C'est un sportif. Peut-être une inflammation des tissus dû à une tendinite?**

**-Une tendinite sur le tibia? DEHORS! Allez réviser votre cours d'anatomie!**

Le ton n'invitait pas à la négociation. Le candidat malheureux sorti tête basse sous le regard perçant de House.

Wilson et Cuddy perçurent tout de suite une attitude inhabituelle chez le diagnosticien. Ce n'est pas sur la répartie humiliante qu'il usait à volonté. Non, l'homme dégageait soudain une tension dans les gestes et la voix qui leur firent comprendre que House prenait ce cas à cœur. Cela les étonna d'autant plus qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de ce patient. Peu de cas avait touché House. Il ne se préoccupait pas des patients, il se contentait de traiter le cas d'une manière la plus professionnelle et la plus détachée possible. Lorsqu'il avait réussi à résoudre l'énigme, il l'oubliait aussi vite.

**-Alors?** Tonna House,visiblement énervé .

-**Dégénérescence musculaire**,tenta avec courage Marie

**-Des tests sont faits: négatifs.**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il n'aurait pas voulu aussi ferme envers la jeune femme. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée pour autant:

**-Alors c'est neurologique : une dégénérescence du bulbe rachidien peut expliquer un dysfonctionnement du nerf sciatique avec un dommage périphérique au tibia.**

Le dialogue reprenait de plus belle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Wilson : _Elle est très forte! Elle marque des points et je suis sûr qu'elle l'impressionne!_

House s'était un peu calmé. Les hypothèses de la jeune femme étaient brillantes mais comme à son habitude, il voulait garder la main:

**-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez appris le mot « dégénérescence » cette nuit qu'il faut le sortir à toutes les sauces!**_ ironisa-t-il un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux_**_ : _C'est le diagnostic établit par le médecin débile en charge du dossier. Le patient repart avec des métabloquants sous le bras. Malheureusement, il est de retour le lendemain : le mal s'est déplacé dans la cuisse et il ne peut plus marcher.**

A ce moment précis, Cuddy comprit. Ce patient est House lui-même! Il faisait faire un différentiel sur son propre cas! _A quoi il joue? Il veut me faire encore culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir diagnostiqué à temps?D'avoir pris ensuite la décision que je croyais la bonne?_ Wilson regarda le trouble qu'elle affichait, il comprit lui aussi. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

Marie, à mille lieue de soupçonner les pensées des uns et des autres, essayait de trouver une hypothèse plausible au vu de ce nouveau symptôme. Elle feuilletait le dossier nerveusement pendant que House réfutait les diagnostics émis par les autres candidats enfin heureux de pouvoir marquer des points. En vain. House devenait de plus en plus irascible à mesure que le diagnostic n'avançait pas. 5 candidats avaient d'ailleurs été remerciés. Mais House ne loupait rien des gestes de Marie et des mimiques qu'elle croyait se faire qu'à elle même.

Soudain, il la fixa. Il perçut chez elle un relâchement a niveau des épaules, qu'il commençait à bien connaître : _Elle a trouvé!_ Il se surprit à comprendre le langage du corps de la jeune femme et cela le déstabilisa un moment. Elle prit la parole alors qu'un silence tendu étouffait la pièce:

**-C'est un infarctus.**

L'espace d'une seconde, Wilson remarqua une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son ami. House déglutit péniblement. Il fixait intensément la jeune femme, ce foutant totalement à ce moment qu'elle puisse déceler sa faiblesse.

**-Expliquez-vous!**

**-Le patient se plaint de douleurs respiratoires pendant son jogging car un caillot est passé dans ses poumons. Il aurait pu de disloquer si le patient n'avait pas été, la plupart du temps, allongé à l'hôpital pour les tests. Le caillot s'est ensuite déplacé vers le tibia où le frottement a crée un lymphome. Les métabloquants ont ensuite accéléré le processus de coagulation autour du caillot déjà formé et celui-ci s'est immobilisé au niveau de la cuisse.**

House se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Un candidat s'aventura à demander les suites médicales données au patient. Fusillé du regard par House, il baissa la tête. Le diagnosticien se dirigea vers le tableau et prit une craie

**France 2 -USA 0**

Il sortit: s'en était fini pour ce jour..

......................................

_Je posterai peut-être un petit chapitre ce soir même._


	11. Chapter 11

_Comme mes deux plans de sortie sont tombés à l'eau, je poste un "petit chapitre bonus"  
_

.....................................

House était rentré directement chez lui. Heureusement, aucun cas ne remonta jusqu'à son service en cette fin de journée.

Assis devant son piano, il effleura les touches sans appuyer, faisant défiler la mélodie dans sa tête. Il inspira et souffla pour évacuer le trop plein de pression. Il avança la main à côté de la partition, s'empara du verre de bourbon et le porta à ses lèvres. Il se délecta du liquide amer coulant dans sa gorge. Il reposa le verre et, à côté, trouva le tube orange.

Plusieurs sentiments s'emparaient de lui à présent: De la colère contre une décision médicale qui avait fait de lui un infirme. Du regret aussi de savoir que quelqu'un aurait pu le diagnostiquer. A cet instant, il ne savait pas s'il détestait Cuddy ou s'il lui avait pardonnée. Il ne s'était jamais réellement penché sur cette question. Il l'avait détesté, ça c'était sûr. Mais aujourd'hui? Il pensa finalement que Cuddy avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour lui, son patient ; jamais elle n'avait voulu le rendre misérable. House avait joué toutes ces années sur la culpabilité de celle qui était devenue sa patronne mais jamais il n'avait pris en compte qu'elle pouvait elle-même souffrir de cette situation, des séquelles dont elle était seule responsable.

Mais plus que ces interrogations sur sa vie passée, House n'arriva pas à comprendre la boule qui lui enserrait le ventre en pensant à Marie.

Marie...

Elle lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il eut le temps de se protéger. Elle était tellement imprévisible.

Marie...

Les notes défilèrent finalement sous ses doigts. Des images de la jeune femme se matérialisèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Lorsqu'elle était concentrée, lorsqu'elle essayait de rester imperturbable face à ses remarques. Et puis ce regard. House arriva à se rappeler les moindres détails du vert clair de ses yeux. Il sentit les battement de son coeur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il se rappelait avec exactitude la forme de son visage et ce grain de beauté, qu'il voulut soudainement touché. Il s'enivrait de la musique, une musique qu'il jouait de tout son être. Il jouait pour elle.

Il s'accorda ainsi plusieurs minutes avant d'émerger de cette trance. Il saissa de jouer, soupira les yeux baissés sur les touches noires et blanches. Il remarqua que ces mains tremblaient.

_Non, cela ne doit plus m'arriver. Je ne pourrais plus revivre ça. J'ai trop souffert._

Il se rendit compte à cet instant que Stacy n'était plus l'objet de ses tourments. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cela, quelque soit le nom que l'on pourrait donner à cette attirance pour la jeune médecin. Il ne devait plus se laisser avoir. Il fallait mettre la jeune femme à la faute pour l'éloigner de lui.

Il ne trouva le sommeil que très tard cette nuit là.

_..................._

En sortant de l'hôpital, Marie entreprit de s'occuper de meubler son logement. Matelas, drap, couverture, vaisselle : elle trouva tout grâce à Jake, le manutentionnaire qui connaissait de nombreux dépôts. Elle compléta sa moisson avec une armoire branlante. C'était un jour où tout lui souriait, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Mais lorsqu'elle fut seule, assise sur son matelas à même le sol, elle sentit soudain la détresse s'emparer d'elle. Elle pleura de longues minutes, la tête dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis son agression. Après de multiples tentatives infructueuse pour se calmer, Marie se laissa aller. Enfin, les pleurs cessèrent peu à peu et elle se sentit apaisée.

Marie regarda autour d'elle: un réchaud de camping en guise de cuisine, une bassine en plastique et un pommeau de douche pour toute salle de bain. Et surtout, elle était seule même si elle pouvait compter sur ses nouveaux compagnons de galère. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce pesa sur la jeune femme. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait son futur entre les mains d'un médecin complètement fou. Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur cet homme.

Il était unique, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il pouvait se montrer ignoble, méchant parfois mais cela ne suffisait pas à le définir, pensa Marie. Il avait un côté terriblement drôle avec ses réactions infantiles. Cet homme cachait quelque chose qui ne voulait pas dévoiler. Tout comme elle. Elle convenait aussi qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Son style négligé collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Sa barbe et ses cheveux poivre et sel lui donnaient un air bourru, inaccessible et cela le rendait finalement attirant. Marie ne pu s'empêcher de se voir lui enlevant sa chemise froissée puis son tee-shirt. Elle imaginait très bien ce que pouvait être son torse mis ainsi à nu. Elle avait encore en mémoire les regards qu'il lui lançait : elle pouvait maintenant lire à livre ouvert dans ses yeux. Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

Finalement, la jeune femme se leva et ouvrit la glacière électrique qui faisait office de frigo. Elle sortit un pack entier de bière. Elle les bu toutes, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter sans tomber dans l'ivresse. Elle s'éffondra toute habillée, l'esprit embué. Elle n'était plus seule : il était là, la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus, un rictus aux lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

_J'avoue honteusement avoir pompé une idée du scénario original mais pas vraiment entièrement vous verrez où et quand. Enfin, vous êtes seuls juges. Par ailleurs, oOn avance un peu.  
_

_.............................._

Une sonnerie lointaine. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un mal de crâne à assommer un éléphant la cloua au matelas. L'estomac en vrac : voilà ce que c'est de jouer les grandes! Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour émerger, la bouche pâteuse. Elle se rappela pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'elle replonge dans les bras de Morphée...

_Merde!..._

Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable.

_Merde, je suis à la bourre!_

Elle se leva rapidement et fut stoppée nette par une nausée. Pas le temps de courir aux toilettes communes, elle vomit dans une bassine posée là. Elle opta pour une solution radicale : la douche glacée. De toute manière, dans ce foutu appart, il fallait faire chauffer l'eau avant ; donc elle n'avait pas le choix, finalement!

Le mauvais moment passé, Marie constata que cela lui avait fait du bien et un peu remis de sa gueule de bois, du moins elle pourrait reconnaître le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital après se serait une autre affaire...Elle sortit en trombe de chez elle. Mike la salua, éreinté par son travail de nuit, il allait se coucher.

**-'tention, y a grève des bus!**

**-Quoi? C'est pas vrai : je suis déjà à la bourre!**

**-Tu peux prendre mon vélo, si tu veux.**

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis enfourcha le deux roues. Marie arriva à 8h15 à l'hôpital Prainsboro. Attacha nerveusement l'anti-vol et se dirigea presto vers l'auditorium.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé, pourvu!_

Avant de pousser les portes battantes, elle respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle.

8 candidats et pas de House. Ouf!

Son ventre cria famine au moment où elle s'essaya. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger quoique soit et son repas de la veille était plus liquide que solide. Le distributeur à l'entrée méritait une petite expédition.

Alors qu'elle se rasseyait à peine en croquant dans une barre chocolatée et un café dans l'autre main, House fit son entrée. Malgré lui, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme. Elle vit qu'il la regardait au moment où elle engouffrait d'un trait le restant de la barre chocolatée. Elle stoppa son geste, s'attendant à une réflexion genre scato.

Rien.

_Rien?_ S'étonna-t-il lui même._Je n'ai même pas réagi à ça?_

Il préféra détourné son regard de Marie, histoire de réfléchir à la vanne qu'il pourrait lui envoyé. Mais rien ne vint.

_Au secours! Je perds mes pouvoirs! Elle a une pierre khrytonique dans la poche, ou quoi?_

Il se reprit assez vite:

**-Chers futurs larbins! **Salutation devenue rituelle qui ne surprenait plus personne mais qui amusait beaucoup House.**Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus que neuf et comme on est assez, on va tous se déshabiller et on enverra la vidéo à CanalXXX pour sa semaine « spéciale amateurs ».**

Il attendit quelques secondes.

**-Bon tant pis, je passerai ce soir au couvent St Catherine pour leur proposer.**, ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité.

_Qu'il est lourd! Il doit être frustré, c'est pas possible autrement!_se dit Marie.

**-Comme vous avez pu le constater : la grenouille a pris de l'avance mais les Yankees ne s'avouent jamais vaincus! Pas vrai les gars?**

_Ca y est. Il fallait bien qu'il me fasse une réflexion!_

Pas de réponse. House poussa un soupir les yeux au ciel.

**-Je crois que je vais rappeler les blondes sans cerveau, c'était plus marrant**. Dit-il en tournant le dos à son auditoire.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes laissant les jeunes médecins s'interroger mutuellement du regard, anxieux de ce qui les attendait après cette entrée en matière. House reprit la parole:

**-Aujourd'hui, mes deux larbins attitrés vont se joindre à nous. Vous participerez au diagnostic sur un cas qui nous est arrivé cette nuit. Et au vu des ½ cerveaux que j'ai devant moi, on ne sera pas de trop.** **Et comme dans tout jeu il y a une récompense : celui qui émet un semblant de solution logique pourra faire les tests lui même. C'est pas génial?**

Sur ce, intervint un candidat qui ne s'était distinguer que par sa passivité depuis le début des cas:

**-Excusez-moi. Mais c'est le travail des infirmières de faire les tests sur les patients,non?**

**-Détrompez-moi! Vous êtes bien médecin?**répliqua House en s'approchant dangereusement.

**-...Oui.**

**-Bien, alors je vais vous apprendre comment ça se passe. Quand vos poils pubiens auront fini de pousser et que vous serez à la tête du département, là vous pourrez vous abstenir de pratiquer. Quoique si vous restez dans un hôpital vous aurez à faire ce qu'on appelle les consultations. Vous savez : quand vous tripoter les malades sans êtes poursuivis pour attouchement. Dehors! Et prenez rendez vous avec une conseillère d'orientation!**

Silence

**8 + moi = 9. Un chiffre impair. Cool! Vous ne voulez toujours pas vous déshabiller?**

**________________________________**

Le cas était singulier et complexe. Les postulants se mêlaient au jeu du diagnostic que dirigeaient Chase et Foreman. House restait anormalement en retrait, se contentant de réfuter les hypothèses menant dans une impasse. Il analysait chaque intervention des 8 candidats, élimant mentalement ceux qui ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire. Il revenait à chaque fois aux mêmes: Peter et Marie. Ceux là surpassaient indéniablement les autres par leur faculté d'adaptation aux symptômes nouveaux et par leur volonté farouche. En toute honnêté professionnelle, House ne pouvait pas encore faire de choix entre eux deux. Il pensa à une solution, franchement injuste ce qui le fit sourire d'avance. Mais il devait avant tout résoudre le cas, qui, il devait l'avouer, le rendait nerveux. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été énoncées, testées puis abandonnées. Les heures défilaient et l'état de la patiente s'aggravait : un des reins avaient lâchés et son foie allait prendre le même chemin si l'équipe de 11 personnes ne trouvait pas d'ici là.

Après une énième hypothèse, de retour à l'auditorium, la tension était palpable. House jouait avec sa canne : signe de nervosité. Foreman et Chase assis tous les deux sur le bureau de l'estrade se concentraient en énumérant mentalement tous les symptômes. Les 8 jeunes médecins devant eux n'étaient pas en reste. Mais le fait notable était l'incroyable silence qui régnait dans la salle. Un silence pesant: le silence de l'impuissance.

Marie tenta une dernière approche:

**-Les symptômes peuvent nous induire en erreur, il faut chercher à nouveau dans les antécédents ou l'environnement.**

Peter, qui avait vu en elle sa principale rivale, ne perdait jamais une occasion de la contredire:

**-On a déjà regardé cent fois de ce côté là.**

**-Elle a mentionné avoir mangé à l'extérieur la veille, non?**

House stoppa tout d'un coup son numéro de majorette : une nouvelle piste.

**-A quoi pensez-vous?**

**-Listériose. Elle a mangé japonais. Il y a beaucoup de plats à base d'aliments crus. Une rupture de la chaîne du froid peut infecter les produits non cuits.**

Chase intervint: **- ça peut expliquer l'attaque des reins et du foie mais pas la chute de tension.**

Marie défendait son diagnostic : **- La listériose a peut-être attaquée son système immunitaire indirectement : en s'attaquant au foie et au rein, elle augmente le besoin en fer mais le dysfonctionnement de ces organes empêche la fixation du fer ce qui cause une carence et donc les chutes de tension.**

House en désignant Marie: **-Bien,venez avec moi. Nouveau diagnostic = nouveau test.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de la patiente. Elle était inconsciente depuis 2 heures. Aussi Marie fit la prise de sang dans un silence de plomb. Ni elle, ni House n'avait prononcé un mot depuis la sortie de l'auditorium. Ce silence qui ne les avaient pas gêné lors du trajet, les surpris lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre. Marie se concentra sur sa manipulation et essayant de faire abstraction du regard de House qu'elle pouvait sentir poser sur elle, même le dos tourné. Il était adossé au mur, la canne devant lui, sa jambe meurtrie prenant appui sur l'autre. Il ne cessa de l'observer, de la regarder se déplacer, de fixer ces mains,prenant plaisir à la voir si appliquée. Il remarqua une petite ride entre les deux sourcils lorsqu'elle se concentra au moment de piquer le bras de la patiente, puis le relâchement de son corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Elle se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux verts clairs capables de déstabiliser même le grand Grégory House. Ils se dirigèrent toujours en silence dans un des labos de libre. La jeune femme pris un échantillon de sang et le plaça sous le microscope, elle ajouta la solution chimique qui leur permettrait d'être fixé sur ce diagnostic. Marie regarda la première puis s'écarta du microscope pour laisser la place à House. Il ne décela aucune réaction sur son visage. En prenant place, leurs bras s'effleurèrent. Les cœurs des deux médecins manquèrent un battement simultanément. Marie s'écarta brusquement laissant transparaitre son émotion. House remarqua tout de suite la gêne de la jeune femme. Pour cacher le trouble qui l'assaillait, il fut heureux de trouver un échappatoire : le microscope. Chacun essayait de reprendre ses esprits, calmer les battements furieux de leur cœur et contrôler leur souffle. L'espace d'un instant, ils surent ce que l'autre ressentait. Maintenant, ils savaient.

Trois diagnostics d'affilié! Bon les deux premiers ne comptaient pas réellement : le premier aurait été résolu en une heure par son équipe et le deuxième relevait du traitement de son cas mais pas du diagnostic. Mais ce dernier cas avait révélé tout le talent de la jeune femme.

House avait octroyé à tous deux heures de repos avant le débriefing. Il était assis dans le bureau de Cuddy en compagnie de Wilson. Ce dernier dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas:

**-Elle est vraiment..douée.**

**-Elle m'a juste devancé d'une seconde. J'étais sur le point d'émettre le même diagnostic**, répondit House de sa mauvaise foi légendaire.

**-Vous devriez la choisir**, intervint Cuddy

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi?**

House ne pouvait pas admettre que sa confiance en lui avait été ébranlée en l'espace d'une seconde et que la personne responsable lui apparaissait comme un danger. Il mentit:

**-Parce que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main!Vous me cachez son dossier donc je présume qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher!**

**-Vous faites fausse route. Il n'y a rien de confidentiel. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir est déjà sur son CV.**

**-Alors pourquoi cachez-vous son dossier dans votre tiroir secret à côté des candidatures de donneurs de sperme?**

Cuddy mit du temps à répondre et House n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était sa remarque acerbe ou s'il était dans le vrai.

**-Je devais contacté des chefs de services en France pour faire état de ses compétences,**réussit-elle à mentir.

A sa grande surprise,cela fit son effet. House se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

**-Alors?Tu t'es décidé?** Demanda Wilson

-**Je crois que je n'ai pas encore fini de m'amuser** déclara House en sortant.

Les 8 postulants, Chase et Foreman attendaient déjà House. Celui-ci déclara:

-**Comme j'ai devant moi 8 personnes qui ne veulent pas lâcher le morceau, j'ai décidé de faire un choix avant que ça ne termine en pugilat. Donc, à partir de maintenant, celui ou celle qui fera un bon diagnostic aura le pouvoir d'éliminer un autre candidat.**

Murmures...

House poursuivit:

**-Comme les USA sont un pays d'accueil, notre chère expatriée aura le droit de faire ce choix en premier.**

Il fixa Marie. La jeune femme était abasourdie.

_Il est complètement cinglé ce mec!_

Il la regardait avec insistance: **-Alors? Vous comprendre la règle du jeu?Car moi pouvoir expliquer une nouvelle fois!**

_Très drôle..._

**-Je...Je choisis... de ne pas choisir!**

House resta sans voix pendant un moment : celle-la, il ne s'y attendait pas! Elle le prenait encore à revers sans qu'il eut le temps de préparer une riposte. Il souffla, embêter par la tournure des choses qui lui échappait une nouvelle fois.

**-Bon, à ce train là, on y sera encore à Noël! Donc, par sa bonté divine la Vierge Marie n'a pas voulu répandre la désolation sur Terre personne ne partira en pleurant ce soir! Rassurez-moi: vous êtes encore vierge, n'est -ce pas?**ajouta-t-il en ce tournant vers elle.**... Donc même lieu même heure demain...Et Avis aux amateurs : le jeu court toujours!**

La salle se vidait. House vint à hauteur de Marie. Elle se tourna et le fixa. Elle décela dans les yeux du diagnosticien une tension qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors.

**-Vous venez de merder**. Lui annonça-t-il

**-Pourquoi?Parce-ce que je n'ai pas joué à votre jeu stupide et que vous êtes en colère?**

**-Je ne suis pas en colère. Au contraire, ça me plait les rebelles**, répondit-il en la fixant intensément.**Simplement, vous avez laissé passer la chance d'écarter votre principal adversaire : Peter.**

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il déglutit difficilement essayant avec peine de soutenir son regard:

**-C'est à vous qu'il revient de choisir qui est le plus compétent et...qui vous voulez avoir à vos côtés.**

House fut ébranlé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple phrase puisse avoir autant d'impact sur lui. A cet instant, il se résolu à accepter ce qu'il avait renié depuis le début : il la voulait...auprès de lui. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Marie sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle avait la certitude d'avoir touché l'homme plus que le chef de service. Et cela la ravie. Après quelques secondes de silence, House se résolu à la regarder de nouveau. Marie fut surpris de la teinte qu'avaient pris les yeux bleus de l'homme : ils étaient plus sombres et un peu trop humide. Elle prit peur de la vague qui la submergea soudainement. La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Puis, le souffle court, rassembla ses affaires et partit en murmurant un « au revoir ». House la regarda faire. Il perçut le trouble Marie. Il voulut parler, la retenir encore un peu mais, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, la laissa partir. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa vue, House se sentit soulagé : la tension retomba. A ce moment là seulement, il se rendit compte qu'il serrait trop fort sa canne à cause de ses articulations douloureuses. Il s'assit sur le siège occupé par Marie quelques minutes plus tôt, le regard perdu.


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour toutes les reviews!!! _

_Quam, petite fleur bleue, ce chapitre n'est pas encore pour toi. Nos deux héros ont des personnalités tellement torturées que ce ne sera jamais simple. Et je ne vais pas non plus te dévoiler la fin de ma fic,non mais!_

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les choses s'accélèrent. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire._

_...................................._

La séance du lendemain commença dans une atmosphère tendue. Premier signe : House arriva à l'heure. Deuxième signe: le « score » entre les deux pays avait disparu du tableau. Pas de remarque désobligeante ni de référence sexuelle. Chacun pouvait sentir que cette journée ne prenait pas la même tournure que les précédentes car le chef d'orchestre était de très mauvaise humeur. House portait une chemise noire sur un tee-shirt gris : le ton était donné. Le diagnosticien évitait scrupuleusement le regard de Marie et elle seule savait les raisons de ce comportement.

Elle-même était très nerveuse: elle était en danger car un faux pas aujourd'hui et s'en était terminé pour elle. Elle avait passé sa soirée à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Effectivement, House avait raison : elle aurait dû éliminer Peter. Elle se serait assurer la place ; les autres n'étant pas à la hauteur. Mais elle avait choisit la façon la plus honnête d'obtenir ce poste. De ce côté là, elle aurait au moins la conscience tranquille.

House, lui, nageait en plein doute. Comme d'habitude, Wilson lui avait fait la morale après avoir appris le nouveau critère de sélection:

**-Tu es inconscient ou quoi?**

**-Ou quoi.**,répondit House.

**-Quoi « ou quoi »?**

**-Bah, tu me demandes si je suis inconscient ou quoi? Alors : ou quoi.**

**-Très drôle House! C'est bien le moment de faire des jeux de mots! Ton attitude est tellement...perverse!**

**-Je prends ça comme un compliment, merci!**

**-Non!... Tu sais quoi? : Tu t'en veux déjà!**

**-Ca y est! Le moralisateur est de retour!**

**-House, c'est toi qui es venu ici pour me raconter tout ça. Si tu en étais fier tu m'aurais laissé le découvrir par moi-même!**

Pas de réponse. House était assis sur le canapé de Wilson, la tête contre le pommeau de sa canne, les yeux fermés.

**-Or tu m'as l'air contrarié**, ajouta Wilson.

House prit une inspiration un peu trop longue pour passer inaperçue. Il se résolut à répondre:

**-... Marie...enfin... la française n'a pas voulu choisir.**

**-Signe d'intelligence!**

**-Signe de stupidité!**, s'écria House d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins agressif.

**-Effectivement, tu n'es pas contrarié**, ironisa Wilson.

House lui lança un regard froid. L'oncologue comprit qu'ils étaient sur un terrain sensible. Après quelques secondes, House reprit la parole :

**-Les autres ne laisseront pas passer leur chance,eux!**

Wilson soupira:

**-.. Ecoute, ...si tu la veux dans ton équipe, engage-la tout de suite! Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours ça? Ce ne sera pas un signe de faiblesse de reconnaître ses capacités. Ce ne sera pas la première fois non plus que tu embaucheras quelqu'un sans y aller par 4 chemins. ...Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques les choses avec elle?**

House ne le regardait pas. Il s'était levé, le regard fixé sur la porte, prêt à partir. Comme d'habitude, son ami avait visé dans le mille et comme d'habitude House ne voulait pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais Wilson n'était pas dupe et lui fit comprendre au moment où il allait quitter la pièce:

**-Au fait, depuis quand tu appelles tes internes par leur prénom?**

House ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement. L'absence de réponse en fut une pour l'oncologue.

House s'était donc réveillé ce matin là avec en tête les sages paroles de Wilson, qui l'incitait à faire son choix dès ce jour. La perspective d'avoir Marie auprès de lui l'enchantait mais le terrorisait également. Il avait peur de ses sentiments naissants qui le maintenaient éveillé depuis plusieurs nuits et du besoin physique de la voir. Il s'énervait de se sentir comme un ado hanté par la plus belle fille du bahut. D'un autre côté, si un autre médecin obtenait le poste, il n'aurait pas à subir la présence déstabilisante de la jeune femme. Dans l'indécision la plus totale, House décida, contrairement à son habitude, de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur les évènements et de laisser faire le hasard. Cela ne lui convenait guère au final mais faute de savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait, il s'y était résolu. D'où sa mauvaise humeur du jour. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas rencontrer le regard de l'objet de ses tourments, de peur de céder à ses sentiments.

En l'absence d'un cas d'un patient hospitalisé, House faisait plancher les candidats sur un énième cas fictif. L'enjeu n'étant pas décisif, le rythme des débats contradictoires était lent et terriblement soporifique. Même la pression de House sur les jeunes médecins n'y faisait rien. Ce n'est finalement que vers 15h, au détour d'un scanner de l'intestin et d'un hasardeux test de Guillin-Barré, que Peter annonça avec une joie non contenue le fameux diagnostic tant recherché.

Silence dans la salle. 8 paires d'yeux tournés vers House attendant le verdict. Il prononça finalement la phrase ultime:

**-Il était temps! ...Bah allez-y : dites-nous qui vous éliminez!**

Peter prit son temps, savourant chaque seconde de son triomphe. Il prit plaisir à regarder chaque adversaire puis se tourna vers le diagnosticien:

**-Marie!**

Les pensées de House et Marie s'unirent : _Alors, ça y est! C'est comme ça que ça fini?_

Même s'il s'y attendait, House prit cette nouvelle tel un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. En retenant son souffle, il regarda finalement la jeune femme. Son visage impassible ne laissait transparaître aucune réaction. Elle le regardait, lui. Droit dans les yeux. Il avait appris en quelques jours à lire en elle et ce qu'il voyait à cet instant lui fit plus de mal que l'élimination: elle lui en voulait. Le vert des yeux de Marie était glacial et le transperçait jusqu'au coeur. Il ne put que baisser les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait sa colère. House reprit finalement ses esprits, regarda Peter avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il ne voulu pas regarder Marie quitter l'auditorium en première et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'annoncer d'un ton morne:

**-Même heure demain.**

............

A l'énoncé de son prénom, Marie ne fut pas surprise. House ne l'avait-il pas prévenu hier? Mais le coup fut rude. L'espace d'un instant, elle vu défilé les trois derniers mois de sa vie: le viol, le jugement,le studio, le fast-food, le foyer puis le squat et surtout cette occasion inespérée de pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle avait tout fait foiré car elle se voulait honnête. Mais John, son violeur, n'en avait eu rien à foutre de son honnêteté. Quand on l'avait foutu hors du foyer,avait-on pris en compte son honnêteté? La vie qu'elle menait était-elle meilleure parce qu'elle était honnête? Non, tout cela c'était des conneries. Oui, elle aurait dû écouter House. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il avait ruiné tout ses espoirs avec ce jeu stupide. Elle aurait pu montrer qu'elle était la plus compétente s'il n'avait pas voulu s'amuser. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Maintenant que les jeux étaient faits, Marie le regardait. Il avait baissé les yeux à l'annonce de son prénom. Peut-être s'en voulait-il?

_Rien à foutre. Tu es le seul responsable, House!_

Intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage face à l'attitude du diagnosticien qui n'était même pas capable d'assumer ses actes. Comme d'habitude, elle contrôlait parfaitement l'apparence de ses émotions mais elle savait que s'il la regardait, il pourrait se rendre compte de sa colère. Elle n'attendait que cela.

_Allez lève les yeux, regarde moi salaud!_

Lorsque House fit l'extrême effort de la regarder. Il perçut immédiatement les tourments qui agitaient silencieusement la jeune femme.

Elle le vit baisser les yeux : il avait compris et elle pouvait maintenant partir sans attendre la suite.

................

House attendit d'être seul pour donner un violent coup de poing sur le bureau. La douleur parcoura sa main puis son bras avant d'envoyer une décharge dans son cœur. Il retient un cri de douleur, massa ses articulations douloureuses qui prenaient déjà une teinte rouge vif. House regarda sa main meurtrie mais son esprit n'était en rien préoccupé pas son état. A ce moment là, il n'avait rien à foutre de la douleur physique. Le mal qui le rongeait était intérieur sans réel remède : une douleur paralysante qui se loge au creux du ventre. Et surtout, il pensait à sa douleur à elle. House essaya de calmer son envie furieuse de démolir tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main. Finalement, après de longues minutes les yeux fermés, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Marie était dans les vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle. Quelqu'un entra mais elle n'y prêta pas attention car la fin de journée s'annonçait et avec elle le départ du personnel. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fermé la porte de son casier qu'elle le vit. Il était là, le visage fermé, ses yeux bleus ne la quittant pas une seconde. House avait pris appuis sur un des murs. Il prit la parole:

**-Je vous l'avais bien dit!**

Marie ne répondit pas

**-Regardez-moi!** supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme mettait sa veste en évitant son regard. Elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses paroles. House soupira, tentant d'obtenir une réponse:

**-Dites quelque chose : n'importe quoi mais répondez-moi!**

**-Quoi? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Que vous aviez raison? Que vous êtes un salaud? Que vous avez ruiné mes espoirs avec ce jeu stupide?**

Malgré elle, des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. House avait l'envie irrésistible de les assécher, d'embrasser ce visage humide. Il avait tellement mal de la voir ainsi. S'il pouvait seulement la prendre dans ses bras! Marie tourna la tête pour cacher sa détresse. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa peine et sa colère. Elle ne montrait jamais sa faiblesse mais elle n'eut pas honte de la lui montrer, rien qu'à lui. Elle aurait aimé se jeter à l'abri dans ses bras puissants, enfouir son visage contre son torse. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvait parler. La gorge nouée et empreints à des émotions extrêmes, House et Marie ne savaient plus quoi penser. House s'approcha de la jeune femme. Son visage à quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadée de Marie. La fixant de ses yeux bleus, il murmura:

**-C'est vous que je voulais...que je veux.**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, anxieux de la réaction de Marie. Il s'était livré à la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous les deux, qu'il ne parlait pas du poste. Marie, qui était prête à écouter son cœur, ne put empêcher sa raison de prendre le dessus :

**-non,vous mentez!**

**-C'est la vérité.**

**-Vous ne voulez pas de moi,vous mentez!**

**-Non,... depuis le début,je...**

Elle ne le laissa pas achever la phrase. Elle s'était approché de lui, leur corps se frôlaient maintenant. House était au supplice. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne bougea pas mais son souffle s'était accéléré. Marie reprit:

**-Si vous vouliez réellement de moi, vous auriez fait en sorte de me choisir . Vous auriez fait en sorte de me protéger. Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour que ça arrive. Donc arrêtez de me mentir et arrêtez de VOUS mentir.**

Cette dernière phrase mettait House devant ses propres sentiments et sa volonté de les assumer. Marie avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ce n'est pas sans une réelle amertume qu'elle brisa le charme et se détacha de ce corps dont elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur. Elle partit sans un regard.

House était maintenant seul dans les vestiaires. Il savait que Marie avait raison : il n'avait rien fait pour la protéger. Il avait été trop lâche pour prendre une décision car elle impliquait son attirance indéniable pour la jeune femme. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

...........

Wilson était dans le bureau de Cuddy à commenter les nouveaux évènements:

**-Il n'a pas voulu la choisir ouvertement**, annonça-t-il dépité

**-C'était stupide! Il a perdu à son propre jeu!**

**-Et, il ne l'avouera jamais.**

**-Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il en soit très fier. On ne l'a pas vu depuis deux heures.**

Wilson savait où se trouvait son ami. Il prit congés de la doyenne et se dirigea vers le toit de l'hôpital. House était là, assis sur le muret surplombant la ville. Wilson soupira et s'avança.

**-Je vais bien**, lança House.

**-Biensûr, c'est toujours ici que tu viens quand la joie te submerge**,répondit Wilson d'un air entendu.

House le regarda avant de détourner les yeux sur les toits environnants. Wilson prit un ton plus conciliant au vu de l'état désastreux de son ami :

**-Tu lui as parlé?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et?**

**-Et....Elle ma remis à ma place. Elle m'a balancé ma lâcheté en pleine tronche...**la gorge nouée, House ajouta : **Et..je lui ai fait du mal.**

Wilson s'efforça de ne pas montrer son étonnement devant la confession de son ami. Même lors de sa rupture avec Stacy, la carapace de House n'avait pas cédé. Mais aujourd'hui il montrait sa faiblesse. Wilson en fut touché:

**-Elle s'en remettra. Elle est douée. Elle pourra toujours postuler ailleurs, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle!**

**-Bah moi,je m'en fais pour elle..**

Quelques secondes passèrent et House ajouta:

**-Elle m'en veut...je la voulais, elle.**

Au point où il en était, House s'était résolu à parler. Pour tout dire, il se foutait du jugement de Wilson. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute la pression qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Telle une vague salvatrice, il avait prononcé ses quelques mots sans regarder son ami. Parler lui avait fait un bien fou. Wilson demanda:

**-Elle sait?...Je veux dire : tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens pour elle?**

House le regarda et à ce moment là, Wilson crut qu'il avait été trop loin. Finalement, House lui répondit d'un calme étonnant:

**-Pas besoin. ... On n'a pas eu besoin de ce dire quoique ce soit pour le savoir.**

**-Tu veux dire qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour toi?**

**-Si elle en avait. C'est foutu!. Je dirais même qu'elle est plus dans le registre de la rancœur maintenant!**

House s'était énervé. Il ne cessait de se ressasser la scène des vestiaires. Il coupa court à la conversation:

**-Bon merci de m'avoir écouter docteur Freud. Dommage que je n'étais pas allongé sur ton canapé.** **Cette histoire est finie avant d'avoir même commencer. Alors, on tire le rideau et on passe à autre chose.** La carapace était de nouveau en place.

House était déjà parti laissant Wilson perplexe. Il ne croyait pas une seconde que son ami puisse tirer un trait comme cela. House était embarqué dans une histoire dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne. La seule chose qu'il savait pour l'instant c'est que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il le savait déchiré par la culpabilité et l'incapacité de faire face à ses sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ah qu'ça fait du bien d'avoir vos impressions! Merci!_

_Alors on continue..._

_.........................._

A vrai dire même son propre jeu ne l'amusait plus. De toutes façons, il n'était plus nécessaire de le poursuivre, Peter demeurait le seul candidat valable pour ce poste et House ne pouvait écouter que son professionnalisme. Il ne daigna même pas descendre annoncer sa décision aux postulants réunis dans l'auditorium ce matin là. Il avait envoyé Chase. Avec sa belle gueule, il pouvait leur annoncer ça sans trop de dommage.

Le jeune chirurgien revint 1/4h après avec Peter, qui affichait un sourire radieux. House fut surpris de ressentir une forte aversion envers lui. Car, bien qu'il le cachait très bien, le diagnosticien avait quand même une certaine estime pour ses internes. Il aimait savoir la cause de leur soucis et les mettre devant leurs propres faiblesses. Même s'il en jubilait, il le faisait aussi pour qu'ils repoussent leurs limites et les rendre meilleurs. D'ailleurs peut-on se soucier de quelqu'un que l'on déteste? Non, House « aimait » ses internes. Enfin, il avait sa façon particulière de leur montrer, que d'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux n'analysait ainsi. Mais House ne s'en offusquait pas. Au contraire, il aimait établir cette distance avec les autres ; une distance teintée d'appréhension et de répulsion qu'il instaurait par son comportement.

La nonchalance et l'air hautin du jeune médecin ne lui plaisait pas. House eut d'ailleurs tout le loisir d'analyser ce comportement les semaines suivantes. Peter se comportait en terrain conquis, ce qui en certaines circonstances l'avait aidé à résoudre des cas. Certes Peter avait d'énormes qualités de diagnosticien mais il ne savait pas travailler en équipe. Son manque d'humilité face à son inexpérience lui avait valu de nombreuses remises en place de la part de House mais aussi de Foreman et de Chase. L'ambiance de travail n'était pas optimale et House s'en souciait. Il avait tout de suite su le point faible du jeune docteur qu'il n'avait pas détecter lors des sélections : lorsqu'il était sous pression et que l'enjeu devenait plus grand, Peter devenait nerveux et il n'arrivait plus à mobiliser ses capacités. Oui, Peter était promis à un brillant avenir mais pas dans ce genre de services.

Après avoir longuement tergiversé, House alla voir Cuddy:

**-Trouvez une place dans un autre service pour Peter.**

**-Quoi? Vous vous foutez de moi House? Ça fait à peine deux mois que vous l'avez VOUS -MEME embaucher!**

**-Tout le monde a le droit de se tromper, non?**

**-NON! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous tromper sur ce coup là! Vous aviez 40 candidats et vous n'avez même pas été capable d'en choisir un qui convenait!**

**-Bah, c'était le moins mauvais, alors...**

**-Foutaise!**

**-Quoi? C'est la vérité!**

**-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous aviez le médecin qu'il vous fallait.**

House ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui rappelle sa connerie aussi ouvertement. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir ressurgir soudainement tous les sentiments qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis deux mois. A dire vrai, il n'avait rien oublié mais il s'efforçait d'y faire face. Surtout le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait et se retrouvait seul face à lui-même. Il avait trouvé plusieurs méthodes pour oublier un instant ce qui le torturait : parfois, il buvait plus que d'habitude et certains soirs, il tentait de prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'une call-girl. Bref, rien de très glorieux. House et Marie ne s'étaient plus adresser la parole, ni croiser à l'hôpital depuis leur altercation dans les vestiaires. Ils s'évitaient scrupuleusement. House connaissait par cœur les horaires de consultation de la jeune femme et s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire les siennes au même moment..ou carrément ne pas les faire du tout! Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de faire un tour à son poste d'observation. Certes, il n'y allait pas tous les jours. Il pouvait même se passer une semaine complète avant qu'on puisse le voir, à nouveau, adossé au mur, regardant les gestes apaisants de Marie qui prenait en charge les patients. Généralement, on le trouvait là quand un cas posait problème, que l'équipe piétinait. House ne trouvait pas, en étant là, l'inspiration lumineuse mais la vue de la jeune femme l'apaisait. Il faisait le vide l'espace d'un instant, ses pensées uniquement tournées vers Marie.

Cuddy le fixait d'un air déterminé, ce qui l'incita à lui porter son attention. Elle lui lança:

**-Vous le gardez dans votre équipe. Et ce n'est pas négociable! Cela coûterait trop de résilier un contrat de travail de ce genre.**

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à faire face à la contestation habituelle, House se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir sans un mot, en claudiquant. La doyenne ne chercha pas à comprendre:

_Encore un caprice qui lui passera!_

...........................

Marie avait repris son rythme de vie. Elle réussissait tant bien que mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle avait réussi à trouver un autre job beaucoup plus proche de chez elle. Elle aidait un libraire dans la gestion de son commerce : classement des livres, archivage et parfois elle tenait la caisse. Elle avait proposé ses services, au culot, après être passé plusieurs fois dans la boutique en tant que cliente. Elle s'entendait bien avec Robert, qui avait hérité de la librairie de son père lui même en avait hérité de son père, ancien émigrant italien. La faible affluence de la librairie ne demandait pas la nécessité d'un poste à plein temps. Cela convenait autant à Marie qu'au marchand. Le salaire était légèrement plus élevé qu'au fast food mais rien de mirobolant. Cependant, la proximité de la librairie et du squat permettait à Marie d'économiser sur le transport et la jeune femme connaissait maintenant le système D que lui avait enseigner Stella, Mike et les autres. Ce n'était pas la grande vie mais Marie n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. Elle savourait chaque menu plaisir qui s'offrait à elle : une séance de ciné en avant première gagnée par Stella dans une loterie, un roman en français déniché pour un dollar dans une brocante et comble du plaisir pour elle : un copain de Mike lui autorisait de nager une heure par semaine dans une piscine vide de monde, à l'heure de la fermeture alors qu'il s'occupait du nettoyage.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés mais elle non plus n'avait rien oublié. Sa rancœur s'était peu à peu estompée pour laisser place aux souvenirs déstabilisant de deux corps et deux bouches qui se frôlent sans avoir été au bout du désir presque palpable à ce moment là. Contrairement à House, Marie ne cherchait pas refouler ses sentiments. Certes elle n'allait pas les clamer haut et fort et ne se confirait pas à Stella : ce n'était pas son genre mais elle essayait de vivre avec, tant bien que mal. Ne pas avoir revu House l'aidait énormément à contrôler ses émotions qui parfois la torturaient. Une boule lui nouait parfois le ventre alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées divaguer et que celles-ci revenaient invariablement vers lui. Chaque jour, Marie franchissait les portes de l'hôpital avec l'appréhension de tomber nez à nez avec House. Elle ne se détendait uniquement que lorsqu'elle était face aux patients. Ils ne s'étaient jamais croiser à la clinique et il ne fallait pas être très perspicace pour se douter que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard et que le diagnosticien l'évitait. Marie le comprenait et cela lui convenait parfaitement : Elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir en le voyant.

....................................

Ce jour là, Marie prit en consultation une femme dont le cas lui posait problème. Elle ne relevait pas de la médecine générale et la jeune médecin devait décider de l'hospitaliser. Mais les premiers symptômes étaient assez déroutants pour mettre Marie dans l'embarras : dans quel service la faire admettre? La profusion de symptômes aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres l'incitèrent à faire suivre ce dossier au service diagnostic. En appliquant la procédure, elle se présenta à Judy, la secrétaire de Cuddy, afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle exposait le cas à la doyenne. Cette dernière, à moitié cachée par des piles de dossiers:

**-Très bien. Allez le porter à House : ils n'ont pas encore de cas aujourd'hui.**

**-Heu, moi?**

Cuddy releva la tête:

**-Oui! J'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes à traiter. ... Vous leur faites le brillant topo que vous venez de me faire et c'est tout.**

La doyenne avait baissé la tête et reprenant son travail de paperasse. Marie n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à affronter House. Elle attendit donc que les deux bureaux du service diagnostic furent vides pour s'y faufiler et déposer le dossier de la patiente sur le propre bureau de House. Elle aurait voulu s'attarder pour contempler l'aménagement et la déco mais elle fila en vitesse comme une petite fille volant une fraise dans le frigo familial. Avec les premières constatations obligatoires annotées dans le dossier, Marie avait laissé un post-it avec plusieurs diagnostics possibles et examens qu'elle pensait indispensables. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la nécessité de signer car son nom figurait déjà dans le dossier et House regarderait probablement qui lui adressait ce cas.

House aperçu le dossier en franchissant la porte: _C'est pas vrai : on ne peut pas être tranquille une journée! Qui m'envoie... _Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nettes. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes le nom du médecin référent. Il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers le trio dans la pièce voisine.

Il s'acharna durant tout le reste de la journée à faire des tests (certains suggérés par Marie). Ce n'est que vers 20h, que l'équipe résolut le cas. House pesait maintenant le pour et le contre d'annoncer en personne le résultat à Marie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était seul dans son bureau à répéter mentalement les phrases qu'il pouvait bien prononcer. Devant le ridicule de son comportement, il choisit une solution qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus simple à ses yeux.

.............

Le lendemain après midi, Marie trouva dans son casier un dossier orné d'un post-il orange

**1er cas résolu : maladie de Wilson**

**Et celui-là?**

**G.H**

Marie sourit. Il lui demandait son avis sur un nouveau cas arrivé dans la nuit. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour fracturer son casier sans que cela se voit. Elle l'imaginait très bien : affairer avec un kit du parfait cambrioleur ou même un trombone vu la qualité des cadenas... Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fouiller ou alors il était très fort. Marie ne s'offusqua pas de cette intrusion : elle n'avait rien à cacher ici.

Pourtant, House n'avait pas fait que déposer le dossier. Les photos accrochées sur l'intérieur de la porte avaient attiré son attention. Il les analysa :

_Photo avec une inscription derrière « _Papa et Maman »** : **_trop jeunes pour être récente._

_Photo de groupe : _« virée en camping – Août 2007 – Polo, Bea, Franck, Moi et Seb. »

_Que des proches en France, Rien ne la rattache aux Etats -Unis._

House en savait maintenant un petit peu plus sur Marie. Il conclut qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'amis ou de connaissances assez proches dans ce pays pour avoir le privilège d'une photo dans un vestiaire de boulot.

.................

Une fois ses consultations effectuées, Marie s'attarda un peu à la cafétéria. Devant un café et des brownies, elle plancha 1 h durant sur le dossier laissé par House. A sa pause, House lui avait fait transmettre par une infirmière les dernières avancées mais depuis plus rien. Elle ne savait pas si le cas avait été résolu mais elle mit un point d'honneur à essayer de le résoudre. Avant de rentrée chez elle, elle fit un détour par le service diagnostic. Les lumières étaient éteintes, elle en conclut que l'équipe était déjà rentrée. Elle entra tout de même dans le bureau de House et, cette fois-ci, s'attarda sachant que personne ne reviendrait à cette heure avancée. Elle profita de l'obscurité pour faire le tour des étagères et prendre dans ses mains les bibelots qui trainaient là. Elle caressa une balle rouge et grise qui émergeait du fouillis du bureau. Elle s'assit sur la chaise pivotante qu'elle s'amusa à faire tourner. Derrière le bureau trônait une mappemonde et un nécessaire d'apothicaire. Elle se sentait bien. L'aménagement de cette pièce et ces objets l'apaisaient. Après quelques minutes savourées les yeux fermées, elle quitta le bureau.

House, assis dans le bureau de diagnostic dans le noir, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il avait scruté les moindre gestes de Marie. Il ne pouvait pas réellement voir les traits de son visage et s'était donc concentré sur le mouvement de la silhouette gracile à la faveur de la lumière du couloir. Il contempla les formes athlétiques mais parfaites à ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait eu du mal à contenir son émotion et s'efforçait de contenir son souffle de peur qu'il ne trahisse sa présence. Le charme fut rompu quand Marie quitta son bureau. House y entra à son tour et regarda autour de lui : jamais plus il ne verrait cette pièce comme avant. Il pouvait le ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être : Marie y avait laissé quelque chose d'elle-même ce soir.

......................

La jeune médecin ne fut pas surprise de trouver, lors de son retour à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, un nouveau post-it orange:

**Le cas était déjà résolu mais diagnostic correct.**

**G.H**

Il n'y avait pas de dossier ce jour là, ni les jours suivants. L'absence de sollicitation l'avait d'abord affectée. Elle se demandait si c'était parce ce qu'elle avait apprécié d'être consulté pour ses compétances ou si cela résultait d'un manque de connexion aussi tordu soit-il avec House. A mesure que les jours se suivaient, Marie sut qu'elle s'épanouissait assez en consultation pour se sentir fruster professionellement. House lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler. Cette pseudo correspondance était puérile mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que cela les arrangeait tous les deux. Aucun n'était prêt à faire le premier pas.


	15. Chapter 15

_Un chapitre par semaine, je trouve que c'est un bon rythme. Encore faut-il que ça continue à vous plaire..._

_................................_

Le cas du jeune garçon de 12 ans n'avançait pas. Les parents étaient constamment sur le dos de l'équipe et avaient même réussi à forcer Cuddy à s'immiscer personnellement dans le différentiel sous peine du retrait de leur donation annuelle qu'ils versaient à l'hôpital. House avait une sainte horreur des pressions extérieures et encore plus de voir sa patronne trainer dans ses jambes. Son état de nervosité l'empêchait de penser et d'analyser comme il savait si bien le faire. Après une séance de différentiel exténuante qui s'était soldée par des tests qu'ils savaient stériles, House se dirigea vers son poste d'observation préféré comme il en avait l'habitude dans ces moments là. Il avait calculé que Marie devait avoir pris son service depuis une heure et qu'elle serait présente tout l'après midi. Il s'adossa au mur, sa canne servant d'appui, et fixa les portes des salles d'examen. A peine deux minutes plus tard, la salle n° 2 s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame suivit du docteur Jackman. Ce fut au tour de la salle n°1, puis de la 3 et 4 mais pas de trace de Marie. Elle n'avait donc pas pris son service aujourd'hui. Un contre-temps, un petit rhume ça arrive mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Le lendemain, le cas n'était toujours pas résolu. Le garçon était tombé dans le coma sans raison apparente et l'équipe était exténuée. Cela faisait maintenant 48h qu'ils étaient sur le qui-vive sans répit. Tous les médecins, House y compris, la fatigue aidant, n'étaient plus efficaces. Ils manquaient de recul, tournaient en rond et n'arrivaient plus à énoncer des diagnostics nouveaux. Il fallait un regard neuf de tout urgence. House l'avait constaté depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais reculait toujours l'échéance, car il avait en tête le nom du médecin le plus apte à leur apporter de l'aide mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Finalement, au pied du mur, son professionnalisme prit le dessus sur son appréhension. Il alla trouver Cuddy:

**-J'ai besoin d'une autre personne.**

Cuddy qui lui avait déjà suggéré et s'était vu rembarré, ne cacha pas son plaisir. Elle vivait ça comme une victoire.

-**Enfin! .. Qui voulez vous?**

**-Marie.**

**-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible : elle est malade depuis hier.**

**-Je sais.**

Il se tut. Il en avait trop dit. Bien que surprise, Cuddy ne chercha pas à savoir comment House avait été mis au courant. Après tout, il était LA commère de l'hôpital : il savait tout sur tout le monde et parfois avant même que les principaux intéressés soient au courant! Cuddy poursuivit:

**-Qui d'autre?**

**-Personne d'autre. Vous allez me donnez son numéro de téléphone et on va voir réellement ce qu'est capable de faire une française coincée au lit...enfin même si j'en ai une petite idée!**

En soupirant, Cuddy lui nota le numéro de portable de Marie et le tendit à House. Au moment où il prit le papier, il décela une pointe de suspicion chez la doyenne qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

**-Vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas la harceler!**

Elle lui désigna quand même le téléphone de son bureau. Avec House on ne sait jamais et elle préférait être là au cas où. C'est alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux qu'elle fut surprise par le trouble qui volait le regard du diagnosticien. En effet, si House n'avait pas eu de mal jusque là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait réussi à éviter ces 4 derniers mois : reprendre contact avec Marie. Il souffla et composa le numéro. Plus les sonneries retentissaient, plus il devenait nerveux. Il se maudissait de tant de faiblesse et s'efforça de calmer ses palpitations pour surtout ne rien laisser paraître devant Cuddy. Les sonneries furent interrompues par la messagerie. House écouta le message succinct de la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vide. Il se délecta de ce léger accent français et cette voix unique légèrement rauque en fin de phrase. Il fut presque déçu d'ententre le bip de fin. Il ne laissa pas de message. House resta quelques secondes toujours assit devant le bureau de Cuddy. Elle avait levé la tête mais le laissa réfléchir. L'indécision du médecin était flagrante et House remercia intérieurement Cuddy de ne pas intervenir. Finalement, il prit la parole d'une manière théâtrale:

**-« Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi »!**

Devant l'incrédulité de Cuddy qui le regardait avec étonnement, House reprit:

**-Cherchez pas : Faut être français pour comprendre...ou alors très cultivé comme moi! Bref, je vais rendre visite à notre malade!**

**-House, si elle ne répond pas c'est qu'elle n'est pas en état de répondre et donc encore moins à établir un diagnostic.**

**-Vous serez étonné de ce que peux faire un cerveau dans un état fiévreux. Ou alors mademoiselle ne répond pas car elle se paie un jour de congé à vos frais.**

Cuddy faillit répondre que Marie n'avait jamais rien coûté à l'hôpital étant donné sa situation mais elle se ravisa juste à temps.

**-Allez, donnez moi son adresse!**

**-Je ne vais pas vous la donner sans son autorisation.**

**-Oh Cuddy! Avec son numéro, un enfant de six enfant pourrait trouver son adresse sur internet alors gagnons du temps! Et je vous rappelle qu'un gosse est au plus mal et que s'il meurt papa et maman ne vous donneront plus un seul centime!**

House avait encore une fois raison. Elle sortit le dossier de Marie de son tiroir. House fit mine de se pencher pour regarder mais s'arrêta net devant le regard de tueuse que lui lança Cuddy. Elle nota l'adresse et donna le papier à House non sans réticence. Celui-ci répliqua:

**-Relax, je vais frapper avant d'entrer ; histoire qu'elle puisse mettre une petite culotte avant d'ouvrir!**

.....................................

Malgré ses sarcasmes, House n'en menait pas large. Mais le fait d'avoir une bonne excuse à présenter pour sa visite lui redonna un peu plus d'assurance. Il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers l'est de la ville. Il stoppa devant l'adresse indiquée. Son regard fit un va-et-vient entre le bout de papier et l'immeuble en face duquel il se trouvait. Une épicerie se dressait là. Il entra et demanda si Marie habitait bien ici.

**-Y'a pas de Marie ici**,lui répondit le commerçant sans le regarder, occupé à ranger des boites de conserves sur une étagère.

**-Vous ne connaissez pas Marie? Une française? Elle a donner cette adresse à son employeur.**

A la façon dont le petit homme trapu arrêta son geste et le regarda finalement, House sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie:

-**Si vous voulez lui laisser une lettre ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je peux lui prendre.**

**-En fait,je souhaite lui parler.**

**-Alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous!**

**-Mais vous la connaissez, non? Si vous lui prenez son courrier, vous savez où elle habite!**

**-Non, elle vient régulièrement, c'est tout!**

House se savait plus quoi penser :Pourquoi Marie cachait-elle son adresse même à Cuddy qui devait déjà en savoir beaucoup sur la jeune femme au point de cacher son dossier.

Il décida d'employer les grands moyens:

**-Marie est médecin....**

Le commerçant prit un air ahuri. _De mieux en mieux_, pensa House

**-...un jeune garçon est entre la vie et la mort et nous avons besoin de son aide pour le sauver.**

L'homme parut hésiter mais céda finalement:

**-Elle habite l'immeuble d'à-côté, celui en ruine. Ils sont plusieurs là-dedans. Je leur sers de boîte aux lettres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce sont de bons gamins, c'est juste que les temps sont durs...**

House savait depuis le début que Marie était mystérieuse, qu'elle cachait pas mal de choses mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir?

**-...vous n'avez qu'à pousser le panneau métallique. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la journée qui pourra vous renseigner.**

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête bien trop sonné par cette révélation.

House se tenait maintenant devant l'immeuble abandonné. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer lorsqu'il était descendu de moto quelques instants plus tôt. Il poussa un grand panneau en fer à l'image de ceux qui protègent les chantiers et qui faisait ici office de porte d'entrée. Il atterrit sur une cour en forme de U cernée par une bâtisse à étages auxquels on accédait par deux escaliers délabrés. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'affairaient à déblayer la cour des multiples objets métalliques qui trainaient : un travail de titan. L'homme s'avançait déjà vers House d'un air méfiant. Arrivé à hauteur du diagnosticien, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, puis lui demanda:

**-Qu'est -ce que vous voulez?**

**-En fait, j'ai envie de faire partie de votre communauté!** ironisa House.

Devant le visage impassible de son interlocuteur, le diagnosticien entreprit d'aller directement au but sans passer par la case « moquerie gratuite ».

**-Je cherche Marie.**

Pas de réponse.

**-Une française ça ne court pas les rues par ici. On m'a dit qu'elle habitait là.**

**-Qui vous a dit ça?**

**-..votre boîte aux lettres!**Voyant qu'il avait affaire à un coriace, House précisa:**L'épicier m'a dit que je trouverai Marie ici. Ça vous va ou il faut aussi un mot de passe?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?**

**-Je dois donc prendre ça pour un oui?**

**-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?**

**-J'ai besoin de lui parler**

**-Elle ne peut pas vous répondre.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-..Elle est malade. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état d'avoir de la visite.**

**-Et bien ça tombe bien : je suis médecin. Je jugerai par moi-même**. Répliqua House tout en se dirigeant vers un escalier mais ne sachant pas très bien par où aller. Il s'aperçut que l'homme le suivait et ne croyait pas un mot de son explication, House lui dit:

**-Oui, je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis l'un des plus grands médecins que cette ville ait jamais connu. Les génies sont toujours incompris,vous savez!**

Devant l'air revêche du jeune homme, House se dit qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul pour trouver Marie. Mais contre toute attente, l'homme se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier opposé:

**-Suivez-moi!**

House pesta lors de la montée des marches qui lui rappelait son infirmité. Mais l'homme devant lui n'y fit guère attention. Il prit le temps de l'attendre au palier avant de continuer le long des corridors extérieurs qui menaient aux « appartements ». Arrivé devant une porte, l'homme frappa:

**-Marie? C'est Mike! Tout va bien? Tu as de la visite.**

Pas de réponse.

**-Marie? Il y a un...docteur qui te demande.**Il se tourna vers House pour lui demander son nom.

**Le DrHouse est ici, tu peux venir ouvrir?**

Toujours aucune réponse et aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes restaient hésitants devant la porte fermée. Mike se tourna vers House:

**-Ce matin, Stella ,une voisine est passée la voir : elle avait juste de la fièvre. Elle doit dormir maintenant.**

House regardait la porte prit d'une appréhension soudaine. Une fièvre mal régulée pouvait être dangereuse surtout dans un endroit pareil.

**-Il faut entrer**,décida-t-il.

**-Comment?**

**-Par là** répondit House en désignant la porte.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Si elle ne veut pas ouvrir c'est son droit!**

**-D'après ce que vous l'avez dit, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit un état de choisir quoique se soit.**

Mike s'interposa devant la porte. House savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et se résolu donc à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus : négocier.

**-Ecoutez. Marie a de la fièvre. Un environnement malsain peut aggraver son état. Et si j'en crois mon EXPERIENCE, les personnes fiévreuses ont encore la capacité de parler ou de se lever. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Elle peut être en danger...**

Il laissa en suspend sa phrase aussi bien pour Mike que pour lui. Il sentait que Marie n'allait pas bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes réussirent à enfoncer la porte. House entra en premier et fut choqué de voir où Marie vivait : la pièce était sombre, la chaleur régnante suggérait qu'elle n'avait pas été aérée depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il détailla l'environnement misérable. Même si la jeune femme essayait de l'entretenir, la pièce regorgeait de fuites d'eau de pluie qui imprégnaient les murs et le plafond. Le regard de House s'attarda finalement sur une forme au bout de la pièce : elle était là, allongée sur un matelas. Il laissa tomber sa canne et s'approcha.

Marie était enroulée dans un drap et une couverture de fortune. Son front ruisselait de sueur et son corps inerte dégageait une chaleur anormalement élevée. House s'efforça de garder son calme et tenta de la réveiller en l'appelant de plus en plus nerveusement. Il lui prit le pouls tout en ne cessant de l'appeler. L'heure n'était plus à l'appréhension : House la prit dans ses bras, essayant vainement de lui faire reprendre conscience. La chaleur et la moiteur du corps de la jeune femme mouillait déjà sa chemise mais il s'en foutait royalement. Se tournant vers Mike, il lui demanda d'appeler les secours. Une fois seuls, House laissa sa peur transparaître:

**-Allez Marie. Accroche-toi!**

Il la tenait tout contre lui, embrassant son front humide. Il regarda ce visage trop pâle et dégagea les mèches humides.

**-Reste avec moi!**

Il fallait faire baisser la fièvre qui pouvait lui être fatale. House porta Marie jusqu'au tuyau faisant office de douche, serrant les dents à la douleur lancinante qui meurtrissait sa jambe. Il s'assit à même le sol et positionna Marie entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur son torse. Il ouvrit l'eau froide et aspergea la jeune femme :

**-Accroche toi Marie!J'ai besoin de toi. Allez ma puce, reste avec moi! C'est bientôt terminé.**

Il s'évertuait à la rassurer même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entrendre. Et ses paroles lui faisaient du bien à lui aussi. Il pouvait mettre à jour ses sentiments sans crainte d'être juger.

**-Tu m'entends? Je suis là ma puce, je serais toujours là.**

Les premiers secours arrivèrent assez rapidement. House se présenta comme le médecin de Marie et demanda son transfert à Plainsboro. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'ils la déposèrent sur le brancard, lorsqu'ils lui mirent les premières perfs, lorsqu'ils la mirent dans l'ambulance. Il était trempé mais ne se préoccupait que d'elle. Elle seule comptait.

Mike lui demanda si elle allait s'en sortir. House ne lui répondit pas. S'apercevant de l'état du médecin, Mike l'invita chez lui pour quelques instants mais ce dernier refusa. Il voulait rester seul dans l'appartement de Marie pour faire le point.

Il ferma ce qu'il restait de la porte et s'assit sur le matelas. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas comment un médecin, même à mi-temps, pouvait se retrouver à vivre dans un taudis pareil. Il ne comprenait pas et cela le frustrait : aucune réponse logique ne lui venait.

Les minutes passèrent et la douleur à la jambe s'estompait à mesure que les deux cachets de Vicodin faisaient leur effet. Ses pensées ne cessèrent de revenir vers Marie. Peu lui en importait maintenant, il savait que sa place était auprès d' elle. Le temps des explications viendraient bien assez tôt. Toujours trempé, House enfourcha sa moto après avoir répondu finalement aux inquiétudes de Mike : Elle devrait s'en sortir.


	16. Chapter 16

_Re-re et re merci pour les reviews . Pour KD : tu as entièrement raison mais j'aime prendre quelques libertés ..._

_Quam , fidèle parmi les fidèles, comme j'en avais un sous le coude, voilà un petit chapitre pour combler ton impatience._

_Une pensée pour Neverland25, Niila, Mume,Loula2 et an autor alone in the dark (mais non tu n'es pas tout seul)_

_Encore un chapitre qui en frustra plus d'un(e) mais c'est pour mieux apprécier ce qui arrive après !  
_

_........................_

House arriva en trombe à Plainsboro et déboula dans le hall sous le regard réprobateur des infirmières alors qu'il laissait des traces de pas jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Arrivé à son bureau, il prit le sac de sport contenant ses affaires de rechange et fila aux vestiaires. Ce n'est qu'une fois changé qu'il s'informa du transfert de Marie. Une infirmière lui annonça sa prise en charge par le service infectieux.

_Une infection... c'est probable et c'est peut-être rien._

Il questionna le Dr Newmann, le chef de service. Les tests étant en cours, il ne pouvait encore pas se prononcer mais l'état des lieux faits par les pompiers les avait fait pencher pour une infection d'ordre environnemental. House ne contesta pas ce diagnostic.

Avant d'aller voir Marie, il avait encore quelque chose à régler. House déboula dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle était à ce moment précis en réunion avec plusieurs chefs de service qui soupirent de concert à l'intrusion du diagnosticien. Au vu de l'état d'impatience de House, la doyenne s'excusa et leur demanda de l'attendre un instant. Elle poussa House dans le vestibule mais il n'attendit même pas d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour la questionner fermement:

**-Dites moi la vérité!**

**-Quelle vérité, sur quoi?**

**-Sur qui vous voulez dire! Vos cachoteries sur le médecin qui à l'honneur d'avoir son dossier dans votre tiroir secret!.**

Il avait élevé la voix sous le coup de l'énervement. Cuddy restait impassible. House se fit alors plus diplomate:

**-J'ai fait hospitalisé Marie. Elle a plus qu'un gros rhum croyez moi! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle vit dans un taudis et si vous le saviez?**

Cuddy resta bouche-bée devant les révélations du diagnosticien. Elle pensait sincèrement que Marie réussissait à vivre de son emploi à mi-temps, du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme avait toujours laissé paraître. Elle ne soupçonnait pas un instant la situation désastreuse que lui décrivait House. Le sens de l'observation aiguisé du médecin décela très bien l'ignorance dans laquelle se trouvait Cuddy, mais il attendait une réponse:

**-Ecoutez House. Je n'en savais rien. Vous ne me croyez tout de même pas capable de rester indifférente à la détresse de mes employés? Si j'avais su que son bénévolat pour l'hôpital la mettait en difficulté...**

_Bénévolat! C'était donc ça?_ Pensa House.

Cuddy s'était arrêtée net et pesta déjà contre elle-même pour cette bourde involontaire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. De leur longue amitié, Cuddy savait interpréter les regards de l'homme devant elle. A ce moment là, elle y lu un éclair de compréhension : il avait la réponse à sa question.

**-Pourquoi du bénévolat?**

Cuddy n'était plus enclin à révéler quoique ce soit de plus sur la jeune française ; elle en avait déjà assez dit. Si House voulait en savoir plus, il devrait trouver une autre source qu'elle. Pour couper cours aux interrogations de House, elle détourna la conversation:

**-Donc finalement vous êtes allez chez elle?**

**-Vous êtes perspicace dites donc! Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**-Une infection environnementale. Et vous éludez encore ma question donc vous cherchez par tous les moyens à ne pas y répondre, donc vous me cachez quelque chose.**

Décidément rien ne lui échappait et House était vraiment trop fort à ce jeu là pour tenter la moindre ruse. Cuddy soupira, pesa le pour et le contre et se contenta de répondre à la question initiale sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire:

**-Elle voulait absolument mettre un pied à l'hôpital mais il n'y avait aucun poste de libre. Elle m'a donc proposé de faire les consultations à mi-temps non rémunérées et d'attendre une occasion.** Elle se surprit elle-même de la façon si naturelle avec laquelle elle avait sorti un mensonge qui tenait la route. Elle prenait le dessus et ne comptait pas laisser House s'en sortir comme cela:

**-A vous de répondre à une question: pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous d'elle? Vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas l'avoir prise dans votre équipe, maintenant que vous savez que ça aurait pu tout changer pour elle?**

Sans intention, elle avait toucher un point sensible. Elle pu le voir à la manière dont il détourna le regard et que la mâchoire de l'homme se crispa. House n'avait pas encore vu les choses sous cet angle là. Et il prit cette vérité en pleine face. Il se remémora à cet instant les mots de Marie dans le vestiaire cinq mois plus tôt:** « Vous avez ruiné mes espoirs avec ce jeu stupide »** Il était vraiment le roi des cons! Lui à qui rien n'échappait, il n'avait rien vu. Marie était apparemment aussi forte que lui à ce jeu là.

House ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Cuddy. Son trouble soudain suffisait. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il avait au moins sa réponse mais était maintenant empli d'un doute qui avait disparu alors qu'il tenait Marie dans ses bras : Serait-elle prête à lui pardonner?

En chemin, il rencontra son équipe affublée des parents « autocollants ». Ils lui annoncèrent la sortie inexpliquée du coma et de la stabilisation du gamin.

**-Génial! Encore un mystère de plus!**Répliqua House. **Allez chez eux : c'est environnemental!**

**-Non, vous n'irez pas fouiller chez nous! Vous n'êtes pas habilité à le faire!**

**-Oh si vous inquiétez pour votre collection de Sex-Toys , pas de problèmes : on en a vu d'autres. Je vous dis que c'est environnemental alors laissez nous faire des prélèvements ou votre fils mourra. Choisissez : les Sex-Toys ou votre fils?**

Devant la détermination du médecin, les parents cédèrent. En suivant House jusqu'aux ascenseurs, Chase lui demanda:

**-Pourquoi êtes vous si sûr que c'est environnemental?**

**-D'une :parce que c'est la seule chose que l'on n'a pas encore exploré , et deux : parce que c'est la journée « infections environnementales » aujourd'hui. On ne vous avait pas prévenu?**

A peine s'était-il débarrassé de son équipe que Wilson l'interpella à l'autre bout du couloir.

_C'est pas vrai! Pitié!Laissez moi tranquille un instant!_

House fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et fit demi-tour. Wilson le rattrapa:

**-J'ai appris pour Marie.**

**-Super, les nouvelles vont vite!**

**-Elle devrait s'en sortir.**

House stoppa net:

**-Comment le sais-tu?**

**-Je viens de croiser Newmann, le chef de service. Ils ont diagnostiqué une légionellose.**

_Légionellose: c'est probable vu l'humidité de l'appart. Cette bactérie se cache dans la tuyauterie mal entretenue...oui c'est tout à fait possible_, pensa House.

**-Merci du tuyau**

**-Ouah, quel humour, House!**

**-C'était pas intentionnel**, répondit-il d'un air bourru.

**-...Si tu veux en parler...** Wilson ne termina pas sa phrase tout en se désignant pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il serait là pour lui. House ne répondit pas mais il était finalement soulagé. Avec les bons antibiotiques et du repos, Marie serait sur pied dans une ou deux semaines. Il se dirigea vers le service des maladies infectieuses sans même un regard pour Wilson.

...........

Il resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre mais ne la franchit pas. Il voulait juste la voir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la vision qui le hantait depuis son retour à l'hôpital : ce visage blême, en sueur se battant contre la fièvre. Il voulait être certain qu'elle allait bien et les nouvelles données par les médecins et les infirmières ne lui suffisaient pas.

Marie était sublime : les yeux clos et le visage apaisé. Les traits fins et réguliers de la jeune femme dégageaient une douceur qui le fit chavirer. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit caressant du bout des doigts ses joues puis ses lèvres. Seuls les yeux bleus plus sombres que d'habitude trahissaient l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il savait que le moment viendrait où tout cela se concrétiserait. Ce n'était que partie remise.

..........

La soirée prenait le pas sur la journée et l'équipe avait réussi à résoudre le cas du gamin : c'était bien sûr...environnemental...

Bref, ayant rempli ses obligations professionnelles, plus rien ne retenait House à l'hôpital mais les infirmières d'astreindre pour la nuit pouvaient jurer avoir aperçu le diagnosticien trainer dans les couloirs à une heure où même le plus zélé des médecins était déjà devant la télé.

House était décidé à faire ce qu'il s'était promis. Il fit glisser délicatement la porte coulissante de la chambre et s'y faufila. Il ferma les stores et s'assit sur le fauteuil rembourré destiné aux visiteurs des patients. Jugeant être trop loin, il entreprit tant bien que mal de l'approcher à côté du lit. Il s'assit pour de bon,le regard tourné vers Marie. Il savait qu'elle avait repris connaissance quelques heures plus tôt et attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait pour être là à son réveil. Dans un premier temps, il détailla tout l'attirail médical qui permettait de contrôler les constantes de la jeune femme. Puis les perfs lui infusant l'antibiotique contre la maladie et prévenir la fièvre. Il regarda un instant le moniteur et fixa plus longuement la courbe des battements du cœur. Alors qu'il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Marie, son cœur à lui loupa un battement : elle avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait fixement, d'un regard qui le déstabilisait à chaque fois.

_Depuis quand était-elle réveillé?_

Il ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne savait quoi penser d'ailleurs: joie, soulagement, ..gêne ? Elle était magnifique. Quand elle esquissa un sourire, il se sentit perdre pied. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tel un gosse intimidé ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il se lança finalement:

**-Comment vous sentez-vous?**

**-Bien..un peu fatiguée mais ça va.**

**-Bien...**

Le silence qui suivit ne révélait pas de la gêne. Au contraire, chacun respectait le rythme de l'autre. Se parler à nouveau n'était pas chose facile au regard des émotions qui les boulversaient. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre. House prit sur lui pour demander à Marie:

**-On vous a dit de quoi vous souffrez?**

**-Oui, ..j'aurais dû y penser..**

**-Vous n'aviez pas le choix de toute façon, ...je me trompe?**

**-non,vous avez raison, je n'avais pas le choix.**

House fut touché par la tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

**-Merci** dit Marie alors que le silence s'était de nouveau installé.

**-De quoi?**

**-Pour avoir été là, pour m'avoir secouru.**

**-On vous l'a dit?**

**-Wilson. Il est venu tout à l'heure...mais je crois que je le savais déjà. J'ai senti votre présence.**

House posa avec appréhension la question qui lui brûlait déjà les lèvres:

**-Vous...vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé avant l'arrivée des secours?**

**-Je me souviens vaguement que vous m'avez mise sous l'eau froide...**

House remua sur sa chaise, gêné. Alors qu'il s'était juré d'assumer ses actes, il se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise. Il avait peur du jugement de la jeune femme et Marie donna le coup de grâce à ses inquiétudes:

**-Je me souviens que vous me parliez...**Elle aussi se lança: **Dites moi simplement que vous avez réellement prononcé ces paroles et que je n'étais pas en train de délirer!**

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle précise les mots qu'elle avait entendu. Le silence de House mais plus encore son regard perçant montraient qu'il la comprenait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux qu'elle eut sa réponse. Il détourna son regard de peur de lire trop facilement dans les yeux de Marie. Peur d'y lire des reproches.

Mais il était maintenant au pied du mur, aussi il se résolut à lui faire face. Et il sut. A cet instant précis, ils surent tous les deux. Un sourire discret illumina leur visage. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit sans la quitter des yeux. Marie s'endormit sous le regard apaisant de House. La respiration régulière de la jeune femme lui indiqua son état. House se pencha et captura délicatement les lèvres de Marie. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant puis décella ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

_Un petit chapitre, c'est vrai.._

_..............................._

Au cours des deux semaines d'hospitalisation de Marie, House était venu quelques fois lui rendre visite toujours après son service, en fin de journée lorsque les couloirs se vident et que l'agitation de la journée laisse place au silence propice aux discussions chuchotées. Il ne lui disait jamais quand il reviendrait la voir car il détestait le rituel des visites quotidiennes qu'il voyait tous les jours : s'assoir près du malade, prendre de ses nouvelles, lui donner des nouvelles, cacher son ennui et finalement abréger la visite par un « A demain et repose-toi bien! ». Non, House venait quand il en ressentait réellement le besoin. Il avait réfléchi au fait que cela puisse passer pour de l'indifférence et de l'égoïsme mais il aurait eu horreur de venir sous la contrainte et surtout de jouer un rôle devant Marie. Certes, son attirance pour elle était indéniable et elle occupait une grande partie de ses pensées mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature. Il n'était pas du genre à afficher ostensiblement ses sentiments et à se montrer comme un homme parfait. House ne voulait surtout pas mentir à Marie en adoptant une attitude qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il se doutait d'ailleurs qu'elle décèlerait l'hypocrisie. C'est aussi cela qui faisait d'elle une personne unique à ses yeux : elle était franche, directe et surtout pas fleur bleue comme aurait pu l'être Cameron. D'un certain côté, il se retrouvait en elle et il fallait l'avouer cela le rassurait. Hormis Wilson, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et ne chercherait pas à le changer : Marie l'avait pris tel qu'il était. Toutefois, House était loin d'être indifférent au sort de la jeune femme. Au contraire, pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles auprès des infirmières ou de Newmann directement mais toujours en se cachant derrière le sarcasme et cette distance feinte que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Leur relation avait réellement évolué lors de la deuxième visite de House à Marie. Cela faisait deux jours que House ne s'était pas montré depuis le premier soir. Ce jour là, alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, House entra dans la chambre de Marie. Il avait les traits tirés. Le cas qu'ils avaient résolu quelques heures plus tôt l'avait exténué. Seul derrière son bureau, il avait ressenti le besoin de la voir. Elle avait la capacité de le calmer rien que par sa présence. Il ne chercha pas à se justifier pour son absence, après tout il n'avait rien d'officiel entre eux. Mais la discussion qui suivit fut décisive. D'une part, ils adoptèrent le tutoiement si spontanément et naturellement qu'aucun d'eux remarquèrent le changement : c'était une suite logique. D'autre part, sans être explicite et d'une manière qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre, House comme Marie posèrent les règles tacites de leur relation naissante.

House était resté adossé contre le mur gauche de la chambre. Non pas qu'il voulait instaurer une distance entre eux mais il voulait signaler à sa manière, l'importance qu'il donnait à cette discussion :

**-On m'a dit que tu n'as plus de fièvre depuis hier...c'est déjà ça.**

Silence de Marie. House crut bon de s'expliquer:

**-Je me renseigne régulièrement auprès de Newmann.**

Marie hocha la tête pour lui dire que le message était passé. Même s'il ne venait pas la voir, il était quand même là, à sa manière.

**-Tu as l'air fatigué?**

**-Normalement c'est le malade qui doit être le centre des préoccupations.**, ironisa House.

-**Pas la peine que je me préoccupe de moi, je sais comment je vais.**

House sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

**-Alors?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Dure journée?**

House ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait horreur de tourner autour du pot.

-**Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour parler boulot. **

**-Tu as raison.. Donc: et nous?**

_Ouah! ça pour une entrée en matière s'en est une_, pensa-t-il.

Devant le silence de House, Marie choisit l'attaque:

-**Tu sais : se tenir la main n'engage à rien.**

**-Je ne regrettes rien. Je pense à la suite.**

La conversation avait pris un ton qui aurait été perçu un brin agressif par une tierce personne mais les deux médecins n'étaient pas du genre à tomber dans la mièvrerie. Les tournures à l'eau de rose n'étaient pas de mise. Ils préféraient le franc-parler qui, d'une certaine manière les protégeaient de l'incompréhension dont beaucoup de couples souffrent.

**-Et donc, qu'est ce que tu en penses?**

**-Je ne suis pas doué pour rendre les gens heureux.**

**-Tu laisses tomber avant même que ça commence**. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de la part de la jeune femme.

**-Non, bien sûr que non, **se défendit House. **Simplement, je préfère te prévenir.**

**-Tu oublies juste un truc...on est deux dans le coup et tu ne sais pas par avance qu'est-ce que ça donnera. Mais si tu pars perdant ce n'est même pas la peine.**

Marie eut extrêmement de mal à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Elle connaissait bien House maintenant et elle savait qu'il pouvait tout arrêter là au lieu de tenter une aventure dont il ne maitrisait pas le destin. Cette phrase ébranla aussi le diagnosticien. Il venait de perdre soudainement le peu de conviction qu'il avait concernant sa volonté de s'engager. Mais devant le trouble de Marie, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. La jeune femme scrutait les yeux de House. Le moment était décisif. Allait-il avoir le courage de faire face à ses sentiments? Ou décider de se défiler préférant souffrir un peu maintenant et être le seul responsable de sa souffrance, plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Il voyait toujours une relation sous l'angle le plus noir et surtout avec une fin douloureuse probable. Son enfance meurtrie lui avait appris à se protéger des autres. Il avait trop souffert pour de nouveau laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Certes, avec sa stature, il était aujourd'hui peu probable qu'une personne lui fasse du mal physiquement mais il lui restait une faiblesse qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de protéger.

Après quelques secondes où les deux médecins ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux. Où la tension entre eux était montés en flèche, House se décida enfin:

**-Je t'ai déjà dis que je jouais du piano?**

Marie lui sourit.

**............................**

Cinq jours plus tard, House rentra dans la chambre d'un air grave. Marie leva les yeux de son livre et perçu tout de suite, la tension qui émanait de lui. Il s'approcha du lit. Posa ses mains sur le montant métallique pour empêcher la chute du patient. Il serra plus que nécessaire le barreau au point que ses articulations prirent une couleur blanchâtre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla bruyamment. Tous ces signes n'avaient pas échappés à la jeune femme et House n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à dissimuler quoique ce soit ; au contraire, cette entrée en matière lui permettait d'annoncer la couleur. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Marie le regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il soit prêt à parler. House lui annonça d'un air grave:

**-Il y a eu un nouveau cas de légionellose au squat.**

**-Qui?**

**-Stella.**

**-Et?...**

**-Et ... Elle n'a pas eu la chance d'être prise à temps. Tes voisins ont attendu plusieurs jours avant de l'amener à l'hôpital....ils auraient d'ailleurs fait pareil pour toi..**

**-Greg, s'il te plait, dis moi!**

Elle ne l'avait appeler qu'une seule fois par son prénom : c'était il y avait de cela 5 jours. Le jour où House s'était enfin décidé. Elle ne l'avait pas refait depuis, se contentant du tutoiement. L'emploi de son prénom lui fit prendre conscience de l'état d'impatience et de nervosité qui s'était emparé de la jeune femme en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il redoutait maintenant sa réaction à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer:

**-C'était trop tard.**

**-Quoi?...Elle ..elle est morte?**

House hocha la tête:**-Je suis désolé : je sais que vous étiez proche. Je l'ai vu venir te rendre visite.**

**-Elle allait bien, elle toussait un peu, mais...**

**-Toi aussi tu allais bien quelques jours plus tôt. D'après les premières analyses, vous avez contracté la forme la plus agressive de la maladie.**

Silence

House prit la main de Marie, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre face à la détresse de la jeune femme.

**- ****Tu aimerais la voir avant que ****ses parents arrivent ?  
**

**-Oui.**

**-D'accord, je vais arranger ça.**

House se sentait de plus en plus mal. Marie avait tourné les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il pensa qu'elle voulait rester seule. Il lui caressa la joue pour lui signaler qu'il partait. Au moment où il détacha sa main, elle se tourna vers lui:

**-Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, non? Alors vas-y, au point où on en est.**

Décidément, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. House ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en avoir peur mais le moment n'était pas propice à une quelconque introspection:

**-Les autorités ont fermé le squat définitivement. Il ont soudé les accès et muré les murs.**

**-Tout ça en un jour?**

**-C'était une urgence de contagion infectieuse...mortelle.**

**-Où sont les autres?**

**-Ils ont eu des places en urgence dans des foyers sociaux.**

**-C'est vraiment dégueulasse : on galère et il faut que quelqu'un meurt pour qu'on veuille bien nous aider..**

House laissa Marie exprimer sa colère. Il savait qu'elle avait aussi besoin d'évacuer sa peine et elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait tout de suite décelé chez elle la carapace qu'elle s'était bâtie, elle aussi. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il leur faudrait du temps pour qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre. House était le mieux placé pour respecter le silence de Marie sur ses souffrances et il ne chercherait jamais à lui forcer la main. Le temps ferait son travail et peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi se montrerait à nu devant elle.

**-Et mes affaires?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

-**Je m'en suis occupé. J'ai loué un garde meuble, tout est là-bas. J'ai employé Peter pour le déménagement.**

Marie sourit légèrement rien que d'imaginer la réaction du jeune médecin. Il avait du vivre ça comme une humiliation, une atteinte à sa fierté. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement dans ce but que House le lui avait imposé.

**-Merci.**

**-En fait, j'avais pensé entreposer tout chez moi mais je me suis dis qu'on sautait trop d'étapes d'un seul coup.**

Ils rirent de bons cœur à cette remarque, le regard complice. Malgré les circonstances, Marie était apaisé par la présence de House près d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, aussi il resta sans rechigner. La nouvelle de la mort de Stella avait secoué Marie. Elle perdait une de ses rares attaches dans ce pays. Elle lui devait énormément : Stella avait été là au moment où elle était dans la détresse la plus profonde. Sans elle, qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue? La rue l'aurait sûrement détruite. La mort de Stella lui renvoyait aussi sa situation en pleine figure : elle avait survécu de justesse et maintenant tout était à refaire. L'incertitude du lendemain occupait maintenant ses sombres pensées.

Elle serra la main de l'homme qui la regardait. Il lui répondit par une légère pression.

Finalement, elle n'était pas tout à fait seule... Pour l'instant.


	18. Chapter 18

_Avec un peu de retard...Vous savez ce que c'est : les vacances, le beau temps, etc._

_..........................._

Sa sortie de l'hôpital était prévue en début d'après midi. Marie avait reçu de nombreuses visites. Mike, tout d'abord, était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et lui annoncer qu'il retournait vivre à Los Angeles, sa ville natale où il pourrait compter sur ses parents pour l'aider. Wilson était passé en coup de vent ; même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils avaient un point en commun : Grégory House. Wilson appréciait aussi Marie pour son intelligence et son humour. Il chassa très vite de son esprit son attirance pour la jeune femme : ah lui et les femmes!Concernant Marie, House ne s'était pas réellement ouvert à Wilson mais ce dernier n'était pas étonné du comportement de son ami. Cela révélait toute l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. En effet, plus les choses ou les personnes risquaient de l'atteindre et de dévoiler ses faiblesses, plus il se renfermait et cultivait le secret. Biensûr, Wilson n'en avait rien dit à Marie : il n'était pas encore assez proches. Enfin, elle avait eu Philipp au téléphone pendant de longues minutes. Il s'enquit de sa santé et lui annonça que son poste à la Salpétrière n'était toujours pas pourvu. Seuls des étudiants de dernière année venaient faire des stages mais le Pr Moreau mettait un point d'honneur à s'opposer à son remplacement. _Connaissant la bureaucratie hospitalière française, il a bien du courage_, songea Marie.

Elle n'avait pas vu House depuis deux jours. Wilson lui avait annoncé qu'il enchaînait les cas. D'aucun aurait vu une attitude de médecin zélé, entièrement dévoué à ses patients mais il n'était pas nécessaire de bien connaître le diagnosticien pour comprendre qu'il était seulement attiré par les énigmes. En effet, House était un drogué. Outre la Vicodine, il carburait à résoudre des puzzles, à vouloir tout comprendre et à avoir la maitrise des choses. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les consultations l'ennuyaient royalement : hormis le fait qu'il devait parlementer avec des patients pour la plupart abrutis, les cas de la clinique étaient d'une banalité réellement ennuyeuse pour un esprit autant préoccupé par la complexité. Mais cette volonté de contrôle avait une contrepartie : les rapports aux autres. House cherchait continuellement à décortiquer les moindres faits et gestes de son entourage. Cela n'aurait pas réellement d'incidence pour une personne avec un minimum de savoir vivre. Mais House était House et il n'hésitait pas à faire part de ses réflexions au dépens de la personne en question. Ainsi, les seules personnes qui lui étaient proches étaient des amis de longues dates qui avaient su voir en lui autre chose qu'un personnage odieux. Ainsi, il est aisé de comprendre pourquoi House évitait les rapports amoureux : cela impliquait une part d'aléas qu'il ne pouvait pas maitriser, de faire des concessions mais aussi d'exposer un jour ou l'autre ses faiblesses.

Leur relation était encore trop récente pour que Marie puisse analyser ainsi le comportement de House. Alors elle prenait les choses comme elles venaient. Concernant cette relation, elle ne s'était jamais projeté dans le futur car celui-ci se bornait pour l'instant à 4 ans, quand elle aurait fini sa peine. Devant le comportement parfois énigmatique de House, elle laissait faire le cours des choses et étant dans la même situation, Marie se doutait qu'il cachait bon nombre de secrets. Elle-même avait horreur qu'on lui force la main. Le temps des confidences viendrait peut-être mais elle ne faisait pas de « plan sur la comète », ce n'était pas son genre.

En fin observateur, Wilson avait tout de suite décelé cela chez la jeune femme et pensa que c'était exactement le genre de relation qui convenait à House : une relation passionnelle mais sans réel engagement pour le futur. Toutefois, il savait très bien que les deux amants ne débutaient pas un simple amour de vacances. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que son ami s'était aventuré dans une relation dont il ne ressortirait sûrement pas indemne si elle venait à se terminer.

.....................

Marie était dans le hall de l'hôpital, en train de signer les papiers de sortie, quand Cuddy vint à sa rencontre:

**-Heureuse de vous voir en forme**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-**Merci. En effet, je me sens beaucoup mieux.**

Après un silence gêné, Cuddy annonça:

**- L'assurrance de l'hôpital prend en charge la location d'une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre-****ville, le temps d'aviser.**

Elle lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse. Elle poursuivit:

**-Je vous laisse une semaine de convalescence et vous viendrez me voir mercredi prochain avant de prendre votre service : nous avons pas mal de choses à régler ensemble. Reposez-vous bien!**

Elle repartit comme elle était venue en faisant claquer ses talons, le buste droit, ne laissant pas même le temps à Marie de la remercier.

_Y a pas à dire : elle a vraiment la classe_, pensa-t-elle.

House n'était pas là et elle comprit le message : il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, à s'exhiber devant tout le monde. Même si elle comprenait parfaitement cette attitude, elle eut un pincement au cœur car elle avait espérer qu'il soit au moins là pour sa sortie. Marie fit appelé un taxi par une secrétaire. S'y engouffra en donnant au chauffeur une adresse en périphérie de la ville.

.......................

Arrivée devant le complexe, elle demanda au chauffeur de ne pas l'attendre car elle en aurait sûrement pour un bon moment. Elle paya et se dirigea à l'aide des indications contenues sur un bout de papier froissé.

RA45 – RA46- RA47.....elle tourna à l'angle et s'arrêta. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. House était là. Il l'attendait devant son box de garde-meubles, appuyé sur sa moto.

_Vraiment imprévisible! _se dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder sourire. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Une fois face à face, chacun attendait que l'autre face le premier geste. Finalement, Marie brisa le silence:

**-Comment as-tu su que je viendrais ici?**

**-Fallait bien que tu viennes prendre quelques affaires avant de séjourner à l'hôtel.**

**-Tu sais ça aussi?**

House la regarda d'un air entendu. Elle se reprit:

**-Bien sûr, que tu savais, J'aurais du m'en douter.**

Ils n'avaient pas encore esquissé le moindre geste et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la frustration de Marie.

_Il attend quoi?_

**-On y va ou on prend racine?**

_Toujours très romantique!_

Marie souffla et ouvrit la porte pivotante du garde-meuble. Il faisait sombre et le contraste avec l'extérieur ensoleillé les déboussola un instant. Leur vision s'habitua progressivement et House actionna l'interrupteur.

**-Quel bordel!**

**-Désolé c'est un rangement de mecs. Fais-moi penser à le dire à Peter.**

Marie ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Des cartons étaient posés pèle-mêle, sans mention de contenu. Elle ne possédait pas grand chose mais devant ce fouillis elle avait l'impression d'avoir un zouk à elle toute seule.

**-Je crois que le carton de petites culottes et porte-jarretelles se trouve en bas à droite...là!**

**-Merci...**lui répondit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

**-Hé me regarde pas comme ça. C'était déjà un supplice de les mettre dans des cartons sans t'imaginer avec... Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Peter.**

Marie lui sourit.

Elle s'affaira à ouvrir tous les cartons afin de trouver les affaires nécessaires. Elle pourrait toujours revenir si elle oubliait quelque chose mais elle préférait ne pas à avoir faire un aller-retour pour une malheureuse chemise. House était adossé à la porte qu'ils avaient refermé derrière eux. Il la regardait faire en pensant qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. De toute façon, il avait déjà vu et touché chacune de ses affaires : il avait assigné Peter aux ustensiles ménagers et les vêtements de Marie était sa chasse gardée.

Elle avait fini et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts rencontra le regard bleu intense de House. Soudain, le désir devint palpable. Leurs respirations devinrent plus saccadées. C'est lui qui s'approcha d'elle, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle pouvait y voir le trouble qu'il l'asseyait. La gorge nouée, il franchit le dernier espace qui les séparait. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réellement seuls, en étant sûr de ne pas être interrompus ou aperçus, livrés à eux-mêmes. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de la jeune femme, attendant sa réaction. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ainsi pouvoir approfondir ce baiser tant attendu. Marie poussa un léger soupir de soulagement qui contenta House, le poussant à franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme de sa langue. Elle plaqua une main sur sa nuque comme pour lui interdire de s'arrêter. Les deux amants ne se laissaient que peu de répit pour reprendre leur respiration. Toujours l'un reprenait de plus bel, le ballet incessant de leurs langues se cherchant puis se trouvant pour savourer le goût de l'autre. Alors que House déposait des baisers brûlants de désir dans le cou de Marie, il entreprit par des gestes impatients de lui enlever sa chemise cintrée qui mettait en valeur les formes. A cet instant, il voulait tenir enfin dans ses mains les seins de la jeune femme. Mais Marie ne lui laissa pas le temps ; elle lui releva la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui mordillant les lèvres. Elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante : elle avait passé une jambe autour de sa taille pour affermir le contact de leurs deux corps. Il la plaqua contre l'un des murs pour éviter à sa jambe de trop souffrir. Les deux mains sur les fesses de Marie, il descendit par une succession de baisers vers la naissance des seins de la jeune femme, qui avait renversé la tête contre le mur, les yeux clos. Au milieu des gémissements, House regarda le visage de Marie. Elle était si désirable. Il voulu défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise pour faire durer le plaisir mais il sentit une vague le submerger. Dès lors, il ne chercha plus qu'une chose : assouvir ce désir charnel qui le torturait. C'est dans un geste tant impatient que maladroit qu'il arracha la chemise de Marie, faisant exploser les boutons.

Soudain, il la sentit se crisper. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, la respiration coupée. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la réaction de la jeune femme, peut-être avait-il été un peu trop brutal? A peine eut-il eu le temps de s'interroger qu'elle l'avait rejeté en arrière d'une force incroyable. Il se retrouva à terre ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables et se mit à crier:

**-non, non, lâche-moi!**

Elle pleurait maintenant, tâtant le sol à la recherche de son haut, la vision brouillée par les larmes. House était assis par terre, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale essayant en vain de reprendre ses esprits. Il la regarda se couvrir tant bien que mal la poitrine et se recroqueviller contre le mur les bras enserrant ses genoux d'un geste de protection. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait un point imaginaire au sol tout en essayant de calmer sa peur.

_C'est cela : elle a peur!_

Soudain, il comprit:

**-Oh, non**, souffla-t-il, incrédule, **non!**

Il avait déjà été confronté à des jeunes filles violées. Mais alors qu'il réussissait généralement à faire abstraction de la douleur psychologique des victimes, il prit à cet instant la réalité en plein visage. Le coup au ventre qu'il reçu lui fit tellement mal qu'il eut du mal à recouvrer ses esprits.

_Non, pas elle, pas elle! _

Il se retrouva impuissant face à la détresse de Marie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras. Prononcer des paroles réconfortantes n'avait jamais été son fort. Il resta là, agenouillé devant la femme qu'il aimait sans savoir quoi faire. Il se maudit.

Marie ne le regardait toujours pas mais sa respiration plus régulière lui indiqua qu'elle commençait à se calmer. Il entreprit de renouer le dialogue:

**-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

Il était incapable de sortir la moindre parole apaisante. Devant cette première tentative soldée par un échec, House décida de la laisser aller à son rythme. Il était là pour elle et espéra seulement qu'elle ne le repousserait pas.

Des larmes coulait toujours sur son visage ravagé. Marie prit soudain conscience de la situation. L'espace d'un instant, dans l'euphorie passionnelle des ébats, au détour d'un geste un peu brusque, elle avait revécu son cauchemar. Mais elle n'était plus à la Nouvelle Orléans. Son agresseur était mort, elle l'avait tué. Elle s'efforça de regarder autour d'elle et se remémora les dernières minutes. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle porta son regard vers l'homme devant elle. Il avait l'air anéanti, impuissant face à la situation. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir son regard bienveillant sur elle.

Mais, le doute prit le dessus : _Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi? Il va me rejeter c'est sûr. _

**-Ce n'est pas toi... c'est...**

Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas encore la force pour tenter la moindre explication mais le fait qu'il ne bougeait pas et attendait patiemment la rassura. Elle le regarda et d'un geste elle l'invita à se rapprocher. D'abord maladroitement, de peur de mal faire, il lui prit les mains. C'est elle qui se lova contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et passa le bras autour de son corps d'un geste protecteur. Il ferma les yeux : lui aussi avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

Après de longues minutes, il entendit sa voix hésitante entreprendre le récit. Cela faisait maintenant un an mais elle n'avait jamais raconté cette nuit dans les moindres détails depuis le jugement. House s'efforçait de garder son calme mais si il sentait la haine et la rage l'envahir. Elle terminait son récit et il lui posa une seule question:

**-Et ton agresseur? Il en a pris pour combien? Il est encore en tôle?**

**-Vingt ans, c'était un récidiviste**, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

….............................

_Ah les secrets!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

_La première partie de ce chapitre est un petit délire. Le reste est classé M car « c'est bon pour l'hygiène » comme dirait ma meilleure amie._

…..........................................

Après s'être assuré que Marie était en état autant physique que psychologique, House lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'hôtel pour qu'elle s'installe. C'est alors qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase inattendue qui avait détendu l'atmosphère en quelques secondes:

**-J'me taperais bien une bonne bière fraiche!**

Ils étaient alors partis sur un fou-rire nerveux qui leur permit d'évacuer la tension accumulée durant les dernières minutes.

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il y a un bar dans ton hôtel. Si tu veux, on peux faire un tour chez moi. J'en ai plein dans le frigo.**

**-Quoi? L'hôpital ne me paie même pas un hôtel avec bar?** Répondit Marie d'un air faussement outré.

**-C'est la crise, ma chère : toutes les petites économies sont bonnes à prendre. Et avec Cuddy aux manettes, tu ne risques pas de séjourner au Ritz!**

Marie sourit:

-**Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rencontré une directrice d'hôpital aussi humaine.**

**-Et oui! Derrière cette imposante poitrine se cache un cœur d'or! **ironisa-t-il.

**-Tu aimes bien la chercher, non?**

Elle avait dit cela sans jugement comme un simple constat. Mais House répliqua:

**-Tu es jalouse?**

Cette question surprit la jeune femme. Elle était à mille lieues de penser cela.

**-Non, je pose juste une question. Je te préviens tout de suite : je ne suis pas du genre à m'accrocher comme un boulet et à scruter chacun de tes gestes. Je comprends parfaitement qu'un homme reluque une belle femme, c'est naturel tant que ça ne va pas plus loin. Moi-même j'aime bien mâter...**

**-Les femmes?**

**-Les beaux urgentistes. Dis-moi : tu crois qu'ils gardent leur boxers moulants sous leur combinaison?**

House était estomaqué, non pas par la répartie et la dérision de Marie, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre mais par sa capacité à passer des larmes d'un aveu tragique à une discussion aussi légère en si peu de temps. Il prit conscience que c'était sans doute sa manière à elle de se protéger. Finalement, elle n'était pas différente de lui : elle s'était laisser aller quelques instants car elle avait besoin d'évacuer mais elle lui faisait maintenant comprendre le message : « Tu sais tout mais je ne veux plus qu'on en parle ».

Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce mode de fonctionnement et il le respectait comme il aimerait qu'on le fasse vis-à-vis de lui. Aussi, il ne chercha pas à s'appesantir et dit:

**-Allez Brigitte monte sur ma Harley!**

**-Brigitte?**

**-Bah ouais : Brigitte Bardot! Harley-Brigitte Bardot!**

**-Brigitte Bardot : j'y crois pas! Me dis pas que vous êtes encore restés dans les années 60 concernant la France?**

**-C'est un mythe!**

**-Un mythe? Tu la verrais aujourd'hui : il en prendrait un sale coup ton mythe! Tu sais qu'on a d'autres stars maintenant?**

**-Lesquelles?**

**-...ouais bon d'accord!** dut-elle reconnaitre à contre-cœur.

House ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire narquois: Il avait trouvé un terrain porteur pour la faire sortir de ses gonds! Alors qu'il démarra la moto, Marie enlacée contre lui, il l'entendit encore fulminé, à son grand bonheur:

**-Brigitte Bardot....vraiment n'importe quoi!**

…**......................**

Elle avait déposé son sac à dos contenant quelques affaires dans l'entrée de l'appartement de House. Il la laissa dans le salon pendant qu'il sortait les bières du frigo. Cependant, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il pouvait la voir, de la cuisine, vagabonder entre les meubles, scruter les titres des ouvrages de sa bibliothèque et jeter un œil sur les revues posées pèle-mêle sur la table basse. A part Wilson, il n'avait jamais laisser quiconque «envahir » son espace. Il s'étonna de regarder cette scène avec une impression de normalité. Il émergea soudain de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher du piano. Il fut pris d'une étrange nervosité. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il était gêné qu'elle puisse toucher, caresser le seul objet qui lui importait réellement dans cette pièce. Son piano était le prolongement de son âme, à travers quoi il exprimait ses sentiments les plus profonds, qu'il refusait de dévoiler ouvertement. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec son piano, il pouvait laisser transparaître sa joie, sa tristesse ou son désarroi. Son piano était la face cachée de son âme et il n'était pas encore prêt à se livrer entièrement.

Marie sursauta à l'interpellation un peu trop forte de House qui se trouvait pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle, quatre bières à la main:

**-Tu peux t'asseoir! J'apporte les bières.**

La jeune femme se retourna.. Elle enleva d'un geste furtif sa main du piano devant le regard empli de tension du diagnosticien, comme si elle avait fauté. Comme à son habitude, elle ne montra rien de la désagréable sensation qu'elle avait ressenti:

**-4 bières?**

**-Une pour toi, trois pour moi!**

**-Misogyne! **

-**Tu crois vraiment pouvoir descendre deux bières sans finir bourrée?**

**-Je t'ai déjà dis : tu es MISOGYNE!**

House lui tendit deux bouteilles:

**-Pas de verres,au goulot comme deux vieux potes!**

**-C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter!**

**-ça ne m'étonne pas, je te vois bien t'enfiler des bières dans un bar remplis de motards.**

Ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. House ne put s'empêcher de contempler les lignes fines et parfaites du cou de la jeune femme. Il remonta vers sa bouche, ses lèvres légèrement rougies sur le goulot, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux mi-clos. Le visage de Marie reflétait maintenant l'apaisement. Elle savourait le goût amer de la boisson.

Marie ouvrit l'œil droit, regarda de côté l'homme assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui lança dans un rire:

**-Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça à baver sur moi? **

Pour ne pas perdre la face, House répliqua :

**-Je m'imaginais une scène avec autre chose qu'une bouteille entre les mains.**

**-C'est très fin ça!**

Marie regardait House, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais elle constata un changement soudain dans l'attitude du diagnosticien. La lueur malicieuse avait disparu de son regard, tout d'un coup plus sombre. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. Marie essaya de se rappeler quand la tension n'avait pas été aussi forte entre eux : dans les vestiaires.

_Cela ne présage rien de bon_,se dit-elle.

House lui annonça dans un souffle:

**-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.**

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait sorti ça au détour d'une conversation comme celle-ci. Il avait seulement eu besoin de le lui dire, qu'elle le sache.

Marie ne réagit pas ouvertement mais elle était en colère contre lui.

_Comment il peut remettre ça sur le tapis comme ça?Il n'a pas compris que je ne veux plus en parler?_

**-Marie? Tu as entendu?. Je ne te ferr...**

**-J'ai entendu! On peut passer à autre chose maintenant?**

La réplique cinglante de la jeune femme le cloua sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brusque. Il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Fallait-il la pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle enlève sa carapace? Non, il la respectait trop pour cela. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse la même chose. Il ne trouva qu'à dire:

**-Désolé.**

**- ….**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton message était bien passé mais il fallait que je te le dise.**

**-Tu as l'habitude de dire tout ce que tu penses même au moment les moins appropriés?**

**-Surtout dans les moments les moins appropriés.**

Cette dernière réplique eut pour effet de les faire sourire et House se dit qu'il s'en était bien sorti sur ce coup-là.

**-C'était pas la peine de le préciser. **Marie avait dit cela entre deux gorgées.

**-Préciser quoi?**

Elle posa sa bouteille calmement et le fixa de ses yeux verts. House se surprit à vouloir apercevoir la pointe jaune dans l'œil droit de la jeune femme. Elle répondit le plus sérieusement possible:

**-Je sais que tu ne me ferra jamais de mal. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est si tu me ferras du bien.**

Inconsciemment, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. House sentit une tension au creux de son ventre. En un rien de temps, elle avait fait monté le désir en lui. Il posa à son tour la bouteille de bière sur la table basse et pris son temps avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Marie. Elle le regardait plus intensément maintenant. Il s'approcha lentement, ses mains trouvant celles de Marie. Il remonta sa caresse vers les coudes puis les délaissa pour poser ses mains puissantes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il guida le corps de sa compagne vers lui. Pendant ce temps, elle caressait son torse à travers la chemise et le tee-shirt. Elle n'était pas pressée : elle savait qu'elle y goûterait bien assez tôt. Elle mit ses mains derrière la nuque de House et le guida vers elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux. Chacun pouvait voir dans le regard de l'autre le désir grandissant. Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlaient et ils prirent à malin plaisir à repousser le baiser. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs bouches s'entrouvraient puis se refermaient. Pour une fois, c'est Marie qui franchit le pas. Elle attrapa d'un souffle les lèvres de l'homme, qui approfondit cette demande en plaquant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus enflammé, House allongea Marie. Se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, il put aisément prolonger ses caresses sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à glisser ses mains sous les couches de vêtements et lui caressait le dos d'une manière sensuelle. Prenant appui sur son bras gauche au dessus de leurs têtes, il se releva pour la contempler. Elle était magnifique : les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies par le désir et ses lèvres gonflées. Elle émit un râle d'insatisfaction qui le fit sourire. Elle voulut reprendre le baiser et fit un effort pour se redresser vers lui. Il était maintenant d'humeur joueuse et reculait à chaque nouvelle tentative. Elle pouvait voir une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux de l'homme couché sur elle. Elle le désirait et lui en jouait. Soudain, elle le fit basculer sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus. Ils tombèrent dans l'espace qui séparait le canapé de la table basse. House eut le temps d'amortir la chute d'une main. Marie demanda d'un air inquiet:

**-ça va?**

House lui répondit en plaquant ses mains derrière sa tête et entreprit un baiser torride. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux revenir. Des dents mordillaient des lèvres, d'abord doucement mais de plus en plus appuyé à mesure que les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Des gémissements sortaient parfois étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

Marie se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle défit la chemise puis lui enleva son tee-shirt qui entravaient l'accès à la peau chaude de House. Elle contempla un instant la musculature du torse ainsi offert et le caressa du bout des doigts. Elle ne résista pas longtemps avant d'y déposer des baisers. Sa langue experte entreprit une exploration approfondie, s'arrêtant sur les tétons et les courbures des pectoraux si bien dessinés. House savourait l'instant les yeux fermés, les mains parcourant le dos, les hanches et les cuisses de la jeune femme. Marie interrompit un instant ses baisers pour regarder House. Ce dernier s'apercevant enfin de la situation, ouvrit les yeux. Marie le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Leurs souffles étaient toujours aussi chaotiques et celui de Marie accéléra lorsque House entreprit de défaire sa chemise. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps. Il s'était relevé en position assise, Marie au dessus de lui, appuyé sur les genoux. Même si elle ne connaissait rien encore de la raison de l'infirmité de House, elle se doutait bien qu'il pourrait souffrir s'il devait supporter son poids. House ne pensa pas un instant à cela ; d'ailleurs, contre toute attente, sa jambe ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il était surtout concentré sur ce qu'il avait commencé. A chaque bouton qu'il déboutonnait, il posait un baiser brûlant sur la peau fine ainsi dévoilée. Marie avait fermé les yeux et laissait les mains et la bouche expertes parcourir sa poitrine. A mesure que House descendait, elle sentait le désir monter dans son bas ventre. Elle pouvait sentir celui de l'homme dont le sexe tendait les tissus de son jean. Elle voulut le libéré mais House la stoppa d'une main ferme.

**-Pas encore**, souffla-t-il

Il avait défait complètement la chemise de Marie et dégrafa d'une seule main son soutien-gorge. Il avait maintenant les seins de la jeune femme à hauteur de ses lèvres mais n'en fit rien. Devant la surprise de Marie, il l'invita à se lever.

Debout, il l'embrassa de nouveau en caressant ses hanches, évitant de toucher ses seins. Il poursuivit ses baisers sensuels dans le cou tout en dirigeant la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il l'emmenait à sa chambre mais il prenait son temps. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, contre le meuble télé, contre les murs, contre la bibliothèque comme pour imprégner chaque parcelle de l'appartement de leurs odeurs.

**-Tu me fais un petit tour du propriétaire?** Demanda -t-elle entre deux baisers.

**-T'inquiètes pas : tu vas avoir tout le loisir de faire le tour DU propriétaire**, lui répondit-il avec malice.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui le plaqua aux murs:

**-Il ne te plaisent pas mes seins?**

**-Oh que si. Mais je me les réserve pour un peu plus tard.**

**-Tarde pas trop quand même!** Lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Arrivé dans la chambre, House allongea Marie et prit position au dessus d'elle. Elle fut surprise par la douceur soudaine de l'homme : il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa d'un baiser délicieusement simple. Il lui demanda:

**-Je peux?**

**-Quoi?**

Il dirigea son regard vers les seins de la jeune femme.

_Il est pas croyable! Il me demande la permission?_

**-Ne sois pas ridicule.**

Mais House montrait maintenant un visage sérieux qui la fit se redresser. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement et devant le regard perçant de l'homme, elle comprit : la dernière fois qu'il avait entreprit d'explorer cette partie de son corps, cela avait réveillé des mauvais souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas renouveler sa maladresse. Avec tendresse, elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de House et dirigea les lèvres de l'homme vers son sein gauche. Alors qu'il avait le téton à portée de bouche, House posa une main sur le sein, l'enveloppa et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le rythme effréné des battements de cœur de Marie. Il attendit quelques secondes ainsi et pris le sein à pleine bouche. Il entendit Marie soupirer de satisfaction.

Leurs ébats reprirent de plus bel. Lui, tantôt mordillant les tétons tendus de désirs, tantôt léchant chaque parcelle de peau lui étant offerte. Elle, parfois aux commandes, entreprenait à son bon vouloir de lui céder ou non un baiser.

Ils n'avaient pas encore défait leurs jeans et le désir commençait à devenir supplice. Alors qu'il avait pris le dessus, House descendit par petites touches jusqu'au bas ventre de Marie. Il défit un à un les boutons d'une manière qui avait déjà fait ces preuves pour la chemise de la jeune femme. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, le poussant à aller plus loin. Il put aisément lui retirer son jean et passa à la culotte. Il se permit une réflexion:

**-Oh, pas de string?**

**-Sans façon! **Elle rajouta d'un ton moqueur: **On peut toujours en rester là.**

**-non, non. De toute manière, je ne tolère aucune sorte de tissus entre nous.**

Elle rit. Il fit descendre délicatement la culotte le long des cuisses de la jeune femme. Entièrement dénudée, elle lui était offerte et il ne s'en fit pas prier. Elle savoura les caresses langoureuses sur son sexe. Il jouait d'une manière experte alternant les rythmes qui la faisait passer par toutes sortes de sensations. Il leva la tête et la vit les yeux clos, poussant des gémissements. La nouveauté qu'il découvrait et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans les bras des multiples call-girl, était qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à en donner et de ce côté là, il se montrait plus que généreux. Il remonta doucement vers les lèvres de Marie et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ce fut à elle de prendre les initiatives. Elle se mit sur lui et lui enleva son jean. Il voyait bien qu'elle prenait son temps. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre d'accélérer le pas en agrippant son bassin. Elle savait apparemment le mettre au supplice : elle caressait son sexe à travers le tissu tendu de son boxer. Il laissait échapper des soupirs de frustration, ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle se décida enfin à le libérer et entreprit de continuer les caresses sans entrave. Il s'efforçait de ne pas perdre pied sous les va et vient que lui infligeait Marie. Il crut qu'il était perdu quand elle le prit en bouche. Il savoura chaque seconde. Soudain, une vague de désir le fit frémir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il la fit rouler sur le côté. Il avait envie d'elle, d'être en elle. Il tendit le bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sorti une boite de préservatifs. Il ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer:

**-Je ne sais pas si se sera suffisant.**

**-Flambeur!**

**-On verra bien si tu tiens la distance.**

**-Je crois que j'ai l'avantage de l'âge pour moi** dit-elle en déchirant un sachet.

-**Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Tu pourrais être surprise.**

Il la laissa lui enfiler le préservatif d'une caresse. Quand se fut fait, il reprit le dessus en lui maintenant les mains d'une main puissante. A cet instant, il vit passer une lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme qui le mit en alerte. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu peur. Elle se reprit très vite : cet homme n'était pas son violeur. Les mains entravées était juste un jeu amoureux. Mais elle comprit par le moment d'hésitation de House que rien ne lui avait échappé. Il lui parla alors d'une voix douce, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas:

**-Marie. Tout va bien. Dis moi, guide moi.**

Il attendait une réponse, un geste qui l'autorise à continuer. Elle finit par lui donner:

**-Viens.**

Il la pénétra avec douceur, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle ferma les paupières qu'il sut qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout du désir. Il commença des va-et-vient avec douceur. Marie enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, ce qui l'incita à accélérer le rythme. Au bord de la libération, il ralentissait. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et il savait s'y prendre. Il voulait surtout ne pas jouir avant elle. Il était à son écoute, attentif au moindre changement de sa partenaire. Après quelques minutes, Marie sentit une vague la submerger et elle le supplia de continuer, de surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme crier son plaisir, il s'efforça de la rejoindre.

Il était encore en elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle, le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit lui demander:

**-Reste. Reste encore un peu.**

Ils reprirent leurs esprits, allongés, l'un dans l'autre. Il bascula finalement sur le côté, retira le préservatif et s'effondra sur le dos, les bras en croix. Elle vint mettre sa tête sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir son souffle qui s'apaisait. Elle lui chuchota:

**-J'ai la réponse à ma question .**

**-Laquelle?**

**-Si tu pouvais me faire du bien.**

Ils sourirent en silence.

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Marie caressait sa cicatrice. Elle arrêta lorsqu'elle le sentit se crisper. Elle se redressa et l'interrogea du regard. Il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Elle le rassura

**-Tout le monde a des secrets. J'espère simplement que tu m'en parleras un jour.**

Il hocha la tête sans desserrer la mâchoire. Elle lui prit le visage pour le forcer à la regarder et lui dit d'un air malicieux:

**-Tu as raison.**

**-A propos de quoi?**

**-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.**

…..................

_Qu'ils profitent de leur bonheur car je leur prépare des jours plus sombres _:p


	20. Chapter 20

_Avec un peu de retard comme d'hab' mais rassurez-vous j'ai maintenant en tête la suite et la fin de cette fic. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les post seront plus fréquents..._

…_......................................_

Une semaine plus tard, Marie refit son apparition à l'hôpital. Elle était très appréciée des hôtesses d'accueil et des infirmières, aussi plusieurs personnes virent la saluer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Cuddy. La doyenne lui fit signe de s'assoir et d'attendre deux minutes la fin de son entretien téléphonique.

_Sûrement un donateur! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ce job!_ Pensa Marie.

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle : des diplômes accrochés au mur, des tableaux de maîtres et une petite bibliothèque. Marie ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Cuddy lui portait maintenant son attention. Cette dernière en profita pour la regarder attentivement. Elle avait eu vent de la relation de la jeune femme avec House même si il n'y faisait jamais mention. Toutefois, elle avait eu une conversation avec Wilson, qui lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Les deux amis s'étaient félicités de cette nouvelle. Même si le comportement du diagnosticien n'avait pas changé, il paraissait plus apaisé. Wilson et Cuddy avaient remarqué que House était moins agressif et que la tension qui le caractérisait dans les mauvais moments, avait disparu de son visage.

Cuddy engagea la conversation:

**-Etes-vous prête à reprendre la travail?**

**-Oui. Une semaine était amplement suffisant. A vrai dire,je commençais à tourner en rond!**

**-Très bien car je voulais vous annoncer que nous avons un poste de libre en service pédiatrie pour vous. Je vous propose de le prendre, dès aujourd'hui, mais vous serez payé un demi-salaire pour remplir les conditions du contrat qui vous lie à l'hôpital.**

Marie était prise de cour et ne sut que balbutier un accord et des remerciements. Cuddy ne cacha pas son contentement. Le cœur sur la main, la doyenne aimait aider les autres et sans réellement se l'avouer, le cas de Marie la préoccupait plus que d'autres. Le parcours chaotique de la jeune médecin mais aussi ses capacités et son talent n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le cas de House, qu'elle avait aussi pris sous son aile. Elle se dit que les deux faisaient bien la paire.

Alors que les deux femmes attendaient l'ascenseur pour monter au service pédiatrie, House fit son apparition...avec une bonne heure de retard. Cuddy s'amusa de la situation : les deux amants se lançaient des regards furtifs pour ne rien montrer.

_Des vrais ados!_Pensa t-elle.

La doyenne fut interpellée par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle regarda le numéro de l'appelant et constata une urgence administrative. Tout en faisant demi-tour, elle dit à l'attention de Marie:

**-Désolée ! Allez-y sans moi et présentez-vous au chef de service, le docteur Kerbaum. Il est déjà au courant de votre affectation.**

House et Marie se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'ascenseur. Ils avaient passer la nuit ensemble, chez lui. Ils se voyaient généralement à l'hôtel de Marie lorsque House avait un cas qui le faisait terminer tard ou dans la nuit. Alors, il venait la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Même en pleine nuit, rentrant éreinté par le travail, il ne pouvait refréner le désir de lui faire l'amour. Hier, le cas avait été aisément traité par l'équipe et House était rentré plus tôt. Ils avaient passé la soirée au ciné et avaient fini la nuit chez House. Alors qu'elle partait pour l'hôpital, Marie l'avait laissé dormir ; elle savait bien qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à arriver en retard.

Chacun avait laissé dans le repère de l'autre qu'une brosse à dent. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour installer des affaires. Certes, une chemise, un tee-shirt pouvaient trainer quelques temps mais rien de fixe. Cela leur allait parfaitement, House et Marie n'étaient pas du genre entreprenant. Ils aimaient plus que tout être ensemble mais sans encore parler d'eux au futur.

Leurs épaules se frôlaient et ils sentaient le désir monter.

**-Faudrait qu'on essaye dans un ascenseur**, dit House le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Hum..ça pourrait être pas mal.**

Il se pencha vers elle.

-** Mais pas maintenant!**

Il fit sa moue suppliante, ce qui la fit rire. Voyant, qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de plus, il se reprit:

**-Au fait : félicitations pour ton nouveau poste!**

**-Merci. **

**-...**

**-...Quoi tu le savais? Et tu ne m'as rien dit?**

Il la laissa s'énerver un peu et s'expliqua finalement:

**-Le docteur Kerbaum est le chef du service pédiatrique. Si Cuddy allait te présenter ce n'est pas pour un entretien pré-natal...Donc tu as le nouveau poste qui s'est libéré! Rassure-moi : ce n'est pas pour un entretien pré-natal?**

**-....Greg, parfois tu me fous la frousse. **

**-Faut croire que tu n'es pas si effrayée que ça ; surtout cette nuit.**

Ils sourirent alors que des images sulfureuses leur revenaient à l'esprit.

**-Ce soir, chez moi**, dit-elle. Et ce n'était pas une question.

….........................

Après avoir fait l'amour, Marie était allongée, nue, dans les bras de House. Sa main vint caresser la cuisse meurtrie de son amant. Bien qu'elle sentait la gêne de House, elle resta ainsi, attendant une réaction. Elle le provoquait pour qu'il se livre enfin. Après tout, c'était à son tour de se dévoiler un peu! D'habitude, il contentait d'arrêter de l'embrasser ou de lui caresser le dos pour qu'elle cesse et ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui, le langage du corps ne fonctionnait pas. Il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout pour avoir une réponse. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne voulait pas. Il lui prit violemment le poignet pour l'éloigner de sa jambe. Alors qu'elle résistait, il serra un peu plus son emprise en la fusillant du regard.

**-Tu me fais mal!**

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour prendre en compte le poignet frêle dans sa main. Il la lâcha aussitôt, détournant le regard. Il lui avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal! Mais Marie n'était préoccupée que par un but : le faire parler pour lui faire crever l'abcès. Qu'il évacue son mal-être qui le faisait souffrir aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Certes, depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés, il avait diminué les doses de Vicodin car il voulait avoir l'esprit clair quand il était avec elle ; mais la douleur physique n'avait pas disparu. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre le tube orange qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Marie fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'énerva:

**-Ne fais pas ça! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**-Que tu me parles.**

**-De ma jambe, hein? Si tu penses que tu me connaîtra mieux en sachant ce qui est arrivé, tu te trompes royalement!**

**-Non, Greg, Ça fait partie de toi. Ta douleur rythme ton quotidien. Et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en dire plus, prouve que ça te touche plus que tu le dis!**

Elle avait vu juste,comme d'habitude. Mais House restait le regard fixé sur le tube de Vicodin comme seul échappatoire ; comme il l'avait toujours fait pour échapper à la réalité.

**-Marie, donne le moi!**

**-Dis moi tout!**

**-Arrête! Ce n'est pas un jeu. **Lança t-il d'un air de défi.

**-Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.**

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il avait en face de lui son double, aussi têtu que lui, et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Finalement, il céda ne voulant pas la confrontation avec elle. Il s'allongea sur le dos, laissa passer quelques secondes afin que la tension entre eux soit retombée. Il ferma les yeux et se livra à Marie. Mais, il ne se contenta pas d'un vulgaire compte-rendu médical ; il fit part, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, de ses moindres impressions, de ses moments de frustrations et de colère envers Stacy et Cuddy. C'était aussi la première fois, qu'il parlait à Marie de la première femme qui avait compté dans sa vie. Très vite, House étala son mal-être quotidien. Il essaya de lui décrire les douleurs qu'il supportait et la sensation d'être réduit à un moins que rien, à un être misérable. Il lui avoua que ces abus de Vicodin n'étaient pas tant pour l'atténuation de la douleur que pour se couper de la réalité, du regard des autres. Il avait fini son récit et la jeune femme pouvait voir qu'il paraissait soulagé d'un poids énorme. House tourna la tête vers elle et ajouta d'une voix blanche:

**-Je ne supporterai pas de voir ce regard dans tes yeux. Cette putain de pitié que l'on porte à un infirme.**

**-Regarde-moi!...Qu'est-ce que tu vois?**

House se tourna complètement vers elle. Son regard sombre des mauvais jours planté dans les yeux verts cristallins de Marie. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais il fut soulagé par ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et vint s'allonger contre elle. Après plusieurs minutes, savourant la plénitude qui s'était installée entre eux, il dit comme un aveu:

**-C'est peut-être pour ça que je me comporte comme un connard : pour me protéger. Je cherche à me faire haïr ou à être craint plutôt que d'inspirer la pitié.**

**-Non, Greg. Tu es un connard naturellement, nuance!**

House la plaqua sur le dos et ils rirent de bon cœur. Alors qu'il était sur elle, il lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde:

**-A toi.**

**-Quoi : à moi?**

**-On est en pleine séance de psychologie de couple,alors à toi de livrer tes secrets!**

**-.. J'en ai pas...**

**-Menteuse! Je sais quand tu mens : ton œil gauche se plisse légèrement.**

**-Ah bon?**

**-Ouaip et là tu mens! Alors raconte : Tu ne dis pas grand chose de ta vie en France!**

**- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes études, de mes amis.**

**-Ok, mais jamais rien sur tes parents, sur ton enfance.**

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de feindre le détachement, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Elle tenta une dernière esquive:

**-...Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire..**

**-Marie. Tu ne peux pas me demander de baisser la garde, si toi même tu gardes les armes.**

Il l'avait mis au pied du mur, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle lui raconta tout : La mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. Des grands parents trop âgés pour s'occuper d'un enfant, elle avait été placée en famille d'accueil. Elle avait alors subi des violences de la part des deux grands garçons de la famille, des humiliations qui n'avaient été découvert que deux ans après alors qu'elle se comportait elle-même de plus en plus violemment envers ses camarades de classe, comme un appel à l'aide. Finalement, elle avait passé son adolescence jusqu'à ses 18 ans dans un foyer de la DDASS. Elle y avait été heureuse, entourée d'enfants, qui eux aussi étaient devenus pupilles de l'état. Des histoires ordinaires pour eux dont ils ne parlaient jamais : un silence complice. Oui, elle avait été heureuse mais un manque cruel la tenait éveillé un peu trop longtemps le soir : l'amour d'une mère et d'un père. Livrée à elle-même, Marie avait très vite compris qu'il fallait cacher ses faiblesses pour survivre : survivre aux coups des garçons de la famille d'accueil, survivre à la solitude du foyer et finalement survivre dans un monde d'adultes auquel elle avait été confrontée dès ses 18 ans. Elle avait dû montrer les dents et les poings à multiples reprises. Sa carapace était aussi hermétique que le nombre de coups reçus avaient été nombreux.

Marie n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de tristesse, elle avait raconté cela comme un constat. Suite à ce récit qu'il l'avait beaucoup marqué, House ne dit rien. Il serra Marie contre lui. Ils s'endormirent accrochés l'un à l'autre, apaisés.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ce chapitre pourrait s'intituler « où comment une discussion anodine peut dégénérer »..._

_Merci pour vos reviews. _

_Zioupss (quel pseudo!) tu m'as fait réellement plaisir! _

…_.........................................._

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Marie avait repris le travail. S'occuper des enfants la contentait. Ils étaient tellement naturels qu'ils en devenaient attachants. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, elle avait eu du mal à faire face à la mort d'un petit. Et c'était dans les bras de House qu'elle se réfugiait. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour être au courant du décès de ses patients alors qu'il avait énormément de boulot de son côté. Toujours est-il qu'il savait cela avant même de la rejoindre le soir et qu'il s'efforçait de lui faire oublier. Comme à son habitude, ce n'était pas par les mots qu'il opérait mais en la prenant dans ses bras jusqu'à temps qu'il sente le corps de la jeune femme libre de toute tension et offert à ses caresses.

Leur relation ne s'enfermait jamais dans la routine car quand l'un des deux voyait s'avancer ce danger, il prétextait du boulot pour ne pas voir l'autre un ou deux jours et faire naître ainsi le manque et enfin le désir d'être à nouveau ensemble.

House avait aidé Marie à trouver un modeste appartement dans le centre-ville. Une tension était alors apparue entre eux. Lui voulait qu'elle en choisisse un pas très loin de chez lui ; elle, avait préféré un appartement plus proche de l'hôpital pour éviter les interminables trajets en bus après le boulot. House avait perçu dans cette décision, la volonté d'indépendance de Marie et une manière bien à elle de ne pas trop s'engager. S'il l'avait mal pris, il ne laissa rien paraître.

…...............................

Ce mercredi matin, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les deux amants ne s'étaient pas vus mais chacun pouvait ressentir le manque de l'autre. House arriva vers 10 h 30 et son équipe l'alpaga dès la sortie de l'ascenseur : les urgences leur avaient transféré un cas qui s'annonçait plus que difficile.

House, Chase, Peter et Foreman étaient dans la salle de différentiel à s'acharner pour trouver une piste. Après une ultime confrontation des avis, House distribua les tâches. Il était maintenant seul derrière son bureau fixant le tableau blanc gribouillé des cinq symptômes apparus au cours des deux dernières heures. Ces trois internes revinrent avec des mauvaises nouvelles : aucun des tests entrepris étaient positifs et en plus, le patient avait fait un arrêt cardiaque ; ce qui compliquait les choses pour la suite.

Il était midi et le ventre du diagnosticien criait famine. Ni une, ni deux, il embarqua sa canne, sa veste et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête:

**-On va se faire une bouffe?**

**-House!..Je suis en consultation, là!** lui répondit Wilson, exaspéré.

**-Ben, ce n'est pas parce-qu'il va mourir bientôt qu'il faut qu'on se laisse crever de faim!**

Il referma la porte sans laisser son ami s'offusquer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Wilson avait rejoint House non sans lui avoir reproché son intrusion et le mal qu'il avait eu à rattraper sa réflexion. House n'y fit guère attention et enchaîna sur le cas de son patient qui lui posait problème.

**-On tourne en rond. Les derniers tests prouvent qu'on se plante royalement. Le type a même pas supporter l'IRM : il nous a fait une crise cardiaque en pleine séance!**

**-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là. Peut-être devriez-vous tout reprendre à zéro?**

**-Le neocortex ,tu connais? La mémoire? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne reprend jamais à zéro quand on connait le cas. ...Il nous faudrait un regard neuf....**

House avait suspendu sa phrase et fixait maintenant un point imaginaire. Wilson ne s'en étonna pas : c'était toujours comme ça que son ami se comportait quand lui venait une idée. Il le regarda partir et son regard glissa vers le plateau à peine entamé, laissé en plan.

_C'est trop lui demander de débarrasser son plateau?_

….....................................

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un dossier médical atterri sur son bureau au milieu des bilans sanguins et autres radiographies. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, le bruit de sa canne atténué par la moquette ; d'autant plus qu'elle détestait travailler dans le calme. Sa porte était toujours grande ouverte pour faire corps avec l'ambiance du service. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Marie savait que House se tenait debout derrière elle. Pour une fois, il attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse de remplir le formulaire. Finalement, elle prit le dossier et se tourna vers lui en se levant:

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**-Chez nous, on nomme ça un dossier médical.**

**-non, ..sans blague?**

Ils aimaient se lancer des pics, mais House y mit fin devant l'urgence de la situation.

**-C'est un cas qui nous est arrivé ce matin et on bloque.**

House suivit Marie qui avançait dans les couloirs du service pédiatrique.

-**Et?**

**-Et on a besoin d'un regard neuf!**

Marie stoppa:

**-Moi?**

House regarda par dessus l'épaule de Marie :

**-Non, la maman en pleure,là-bas!**

Marie lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton en lui agrippant le bras pour l'éloigner.

**- Greg, j'ai du boulot, ici!**

**-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi!**

**-Quoi? Ici? Maintenant? ..un peu de tenue : on est entouré de mineurs!!! **_ironisa-t-elle._

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres mais House n'en démordait pas:

**- Et ton serment d'Hippocrate alors?**

**- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire sur le champ!**

**-Oui mais mon patient est mourant, donc prioritaire.**

Marie souffla et se résigna à ouvrir le dossier

**-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez déjà testé?**

**-Un regard neuf implique que tu ne saches rien de rien. Je prendrai les nouvelles pistes.**

Marie souffla, fit le point mentalement sur son programme de l'après-midi et céda finalement devant le regard insistant de House:

**-Bon d'accord. Laisse moi régler 2-3 trucs et je vous rejoins dans 1/2h.**

…**.....................................**

Arrivée dans la salle de différentiel, Marie put sentir un accueil mitigé : Foreman était sincèrement ravi qu'elle vienne les épauler car il se rappelait des capacités de la jeune femme. Chase restait indifférent, tandis que Peter afficha ouvertement son hostilité:

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici? **Dit-il en s'adressant à House.

**-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle piste depuis la fin de la matinée,génie? Non ! Alors il faut savoir avouer son INCOMPÉTENCE et accepter une aide!  
**

Devant la moue de jeune interne, House ajouta pour l'humilier:

**-Ne t'inquiéte pas, mon petit Pet' c'est juste maman. Et papa t'aime toujours.**

Chase et Foreman ne manquèrent pas d'être surpris : même si ce n'était plus un secret, House venait tout de même de faire la première allusion à sa relation avec Marie... à sa manière. Mais le diagnosticien ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir et mit en route le différentiel d'un **« GO !»** peu négociable.

Marie était chargée d'énoncer des pistes qui devaient les éclairer sur des éventuels manques ou même une nouvelle piste. Cet exercice était loin d'être simple : elle faisait à elle toute seule le travail d'une équipe. A mesure qu'elle avançait des hypothèses, Peter prenait un plaisir non feint pour lui signaler un diagnostique déjà testé. La jeune femme était sur les nerfs , confrontée à un petit arriviste qui jouait son petit chef et House qui le laissait faire. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que le diagnosticien avait gobé 3 Vicodine en une heure. Il paraissait maintenant anxieux et impatient. A force de persévérance, Marie réussit enfin à mettre l'équipe sur une hypothèse encore inexplorée. Alors que Chase, Foreman et Peter étaient sortis faire les tests, Marie et House restèrent seuls dans le bureau. La jeune femme se tourna vers son amant:

**-Ce Peter! Il se prend pour qui à me parler comme la dernière des connes? **

**-Il faisait son boulot.**

**-Non, il prenait plaisir à me rabaisser .**

**-Mais,il faisait son boulot.**

**-Tu le defends maintenant? Alors que tu es le premier à me dire combien tu le détestes.**

**-Il faisait son boulot.**

**-Tu peux changer de disque, ça devient lourd!**

House goba une vicodin

**-Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu ta dose?** Intervint Marie.

**-Oui maman!** Repliqua-t-il d'un air enfantin.

**-Arrête ça! Tu sais très bien que je détestes que tu le prennes comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce-que tu es sur les nerfs que tu dois décharger ta mauvaise humeur sur moi!**

**-Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'énerves. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire comment gérer ma dose de Vicodine.  
**

**-Je me préoccupe de toi!**

**-Préoccupe-toi du patient plutôt!**Lança House en s'affalant sur son fauteuil

**-Si tu le prends comme ça je me tire**. Dit-elle en se levant.

**-Tu ne le feras pas!** Dit-il, sûr de lui.

**-Tu crois ça?**Répondit Marie en le défiant du regard.

**-Tu es bien trop perfectionniste pour écouter ton orgueil!**

**-Et toi, tu préfères t'étouffer de ton orgueil au lieu d'écouter les personnes qui t'aiment.**

**-Aimer c'est accepter l'autre comme il est.** Dit House comme un reproche.

Marie sentait bien que la discussion dégénérait et qu'il aurait mieux valu y mettre fin. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour lui laisser le dernier mot, tout comme lui.

**-Tu crois vraiment que je veux te changer?**

**-C'est ce que tu fais avec tes remarques.**

**-Ne vas pas trop loin, greg...**Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**-Ça te déranges de sortir avec un drogué, hein? Dis-le!**

Il s'était levé et s'approchait d'elle, son regard dans le sien. Marie pouvait voir qu'il était sous l'emprise excessive de la Vicodine par ses pupilles dilatées.

**-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je t'ai pris comme tu es : arrogant, misanthrope, narcissique et ..oui drogué!**Elle avait haussé le ton.

**-Génial! Que des défauts! C'est comme ça que tu me vois alors?**

-**Arrête de faire ton pauvre malheureux ça ne te ressemble pas!**

**-Va te faire foutre!**dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

**-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis: tu as gobé plus du double de ta dose quotidienne!**Dit Marie en essayant de ramener un peu de calme entre eux.

**-Oh, détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en prends autant. Et je suis totalement conscient de mes faits et gestes.**

**-Tu risquerais de le regretter.**

**-Parce-que je viens de t'étaler tes quatre vérités, c'est ça?**

**-Non, parce-que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Après tout, j'ai peut-être eu ce que je voulais : une bonne partie de baise. Et maintenant tu m'emmerdes alors je peux te dire _« au revoir » _**_(en français dans le texte)_

Marie essaya de ravaler la bile qui montait. Elle savait que House n'était pas dans son état normal mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par ses paroles blessantes. Alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa carapace face à son amant, elle prit sur elle pour, de nouveau, adopter une attitude de protection.

_Surtout ne rien montrer._

Mais House était maintenant lancé dans un monologue abject:

**-Madame Sainte Nitouche! Madame je donne des leçons!Alors que je suis sûr que tu l'as allumé, pas vrai? Maintenant tu peux me le dire, hein!**

**-... De quoi tu parles?**

**-A la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu as allumé ce mec, hein?  
**

Marie resta bouche-bée devant les insinuations de House. Une boule de colère et de tristesse lui comprima la poitrine. C'est à peine si elle l'entendait continuer:

-... **Parce-que tu crois qu'un mec réagit comme ça sans avoir été allumé?...C'est exactement ce que tu as fait : tu l'as allumé et tu as eu ce que tu méritais!  
**

C'en était trop! Marie quitta la pièce en furie. Elle ne pleurait pas : sa douleur était bien trop profonde pour être évacuée en pleurs. Dans le couloir, elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle bousculait Wilson, qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de House.

Le diagnosticien, lui, s'affala sur son siège, tout à fait conscient de cette conversation et de son issue tragique. Toutefois, il pensait sincèrement être dans son droit : _Pour qui elle se prend pour me faire des reproches ? Après tout, je ne l'ai pas attendu pour savoir comment gérer ma vie!_

Wilson entra dans le bureau de son ami, encore interloqué par l'attitude de Marie. Elle avait l'air bouleversée et furieuse. Il vit House étalé sur son fauteuil relaxant, un rictus aux lèvres. Mais c'est la pâleur de son visage qui l'interpella.


	22. Chapter 22

_Vaut mieux tard que jamais..._

…................................................

Wilson s'approcha de House, alerté par l'état de son ami. Le diagnosticien, immergé dans un état second, n'entendit pas Wilson l'appeler et le secouer pour lui faire recouvrer conscience. Finalement rassuré par le fait que House n'était pas en danger, l'oncologue le laissa, non sans avoir pester contre la connerie incarnée.

House reprit conscience qu'une heure après. Chase, Foreman et Peter étaient passés pour lui annoncer que les nouveaux tests avaient révélé une MST assez rare, qu'ils auraient diagnostiquer plus tôt si le patient n'avait pas caché une petite virée dans un bordel miteux lors de son dernier déplacement professionnel. Ils s'étaient étonnés de l'absence de Marie mais n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre et étaient rentré chez eux.

La bouche pâteuse, House ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et comprit aussitôt la raison de ses courbatures et de son mal de crâne : l'abus de Vicodine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait dans cet état mais il dut se concentrer pour se rappeler pourquoi il s'était drogué à ce point au boulot. Habituellement, il faisait ça chez lui,seul, après une journée de merde ; lorsque qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter sa condition d'infirme, lorsqu'il avait secrètement honte de son comportement de salopard. Mais cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis...depuis Marie!

_Marie,oh non_, Il se prit la tête à deux mains.

Car contrairement à l'alcool, l'abus de Vicodine n'entraînait pas une perte de mémoire. On se réveillait en étant conscient de tous ses faits et gestes. Et les souvenirs qui lui arrivaient à cet instant, le frappèrent de plein fouet et le clouèrent sur place. Le regard fixe, le souffle court et le cœur battant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était comporté ainsi. Tous les mots blessants ressurgirent et il ferma les yeux pour échapper à la sensation de tomber dans un trou sans fin.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est pas vrai!_

House prit son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche du raccourci du numéro de Marie. Après plusieurs sonneries, la messagerie s'enclencha. Il renouvela ses tentatives deux, trois fois. A la quatrième, Marie avait fermé son portable. Elle savait donc qu'il cherchait à la contacter mais le message était assez clair pour que House n'insiste pas.

Il tergiversa quelques secondes, prit sa veste et sortit. A la sortie du parking, il hésita une nouvelle fois et prit l'embranchement de droite.

….....................

House appuya longuement sur la sonnette. Et montra son impatience en frappant du poing sur la porte.

C'est un Wilson en jogging vert et sweet gris qui lui ouvrit. En temps normal, House n'aurait pas loupé cette occasion de se moquer de lui mais il n'avait même pas relever le look avant-gardiste de son ami. Wilson attendit une explication de House pour cette intrusion tardive mais comme rien n'arriva, il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot, laissant son visiteur sur le perron. House connaissait bien cette attitude de reproche de son ami. Il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Il voulut parler mais n'y arrivait pas: par où commencer? Qu'allait-il lui dire? En aucun cas il se justifierait, ce n'était pas son genre mais il se sentait si misérable.

Wilson revint avec une bière et lui tendit.

**-Pourquoi**,demanda finalement l'oncologue

House le regarda ne sachant pas très bien de quoi il parlait : Marie ou la Vicodine? Il se rendit compte que Wilson ne savait probablement pas pour sa dispute avec Marie et décida de jouer franc-jeu.

**-J'ai merdé.**

**-ça c'est sûr : tu t'es encore mis en danger. Pourquoi?**

**-J'ai eu peur.**

**-Peur? Peur de quoi? De ne pas résoudre ton cas? **

-…

**-C'est ridicule. Tu ne fais plus confiance à ton don?**

**-C'est pas ça!**

**-Alors quoi?**

**-J'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai ressenti.**

Ca y est. Il l'avait dit et il ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux. Mais il avait mis des mots sur ce qui l'avait fait sombrer

**-Quoi? De quoi parles-tu?**

**-Marie.**

**-Marie?...Ah oui,je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, elle avait l'air...**

**-Elle..**le coupa House.**...Je lui avais demandé de nous épauler pour le cas.**

**-Et?**

**-Et...alors qu'elle était là, j'ai compris ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour moi.**

**-Et tu as eu peur?**

**-..**

**-Tu sais c'est une impression normale lorsqu'on tient à une personne.**

**-Merci, pour la leçon, Monsieur je me marie au moindre coup de foudre! Je draguais les filles bien avant que tu saches te servir de ton joujou!**

Wilson, habitué à ce genre de remarques, ne releva même pas la vanne. House se livrait et c'était assez rare pour qu'il laisse tomber en si bon chemin:

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?**

-…**.**

**-House!**

-…

**-C'est pas vrai! Tu as rompu?** Lança Wilson abasourdi par la connerie de son ami.

**-...C'est tout comme.** Répondit House en haussant les épaules mais essayant de renflouer le dégoût qui montait en lui.

Wilson pensa que House avait besoin de parler à son rythme. Il laissa donc son ami se débattre avec ses remords ; il finirait bien par se livrer. Mais House était House et après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se leva brusquement:

**-Merci de m'avoir écouter**

**-Oh, attends un peu** , stoppa Wilson en le forçant à se rassoir.

Il changea de tactique :

**-Raconte-moi!**

**-Après ce que je lui ai dit, c'est fini, ..c'est sûr!...Je ne le pensais pas!**

**-Elle te connait. Tu finiras bien par te faire pardonner.**

**-ça m'étonnerais! J'ai été trop loin.**

**-Appelle-la.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je sais que je n'ai pas ton expérience en terme de rupture mais je ne t'ai pas attendu! **

Wilson n'avait pas vu House dans cet état depuis longtemps. Il savait que son ami tenait à Marie mais n'avait pas encore perçu les sentiments profonds qui le tenaillaient.

…..................

Marie était rentrée chez elle directement dans un état déplorable, ne voulant plus entendre parler de Grégory House. Elle avait fermé son portable car elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir s'afficher sur l'écran digital le nom de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Mais quelques heures après, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de ne pas répondre à son amant. Marie savait pertinemment qu'il était sous l'excès de Vicodine, que cela altérait le comportement et servait de désinhibiteur, propice à révéler les pensées les plus profondes. C'est cela qui lui faisait le plus mal : pensait-il ou non ce qui lui avait dit? Finalement, elle se dit que si House avait des remords et tenait réellement à elle, il la contacterait de nouveau pour se faire pardonner. Alors elle aviserait.

Toujours est-il que la boule dans sa gorge et les larmes, qui la tenaient éveillée, n'étaient pas prêtes de disparaître. Marie passa la nuit ainsi :insomniaque, elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit parfois secouée par de longues crises de sanglots. Elle vit les heures défilées: 1h, 2h , 3h du matin...

….................

...3h, 4h. House n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pas essayer d'aller rendre visite à Marie. Il ne cessait de se remémorer la scène de dispute et à chaque fois il était pris par la même sensation de mal-être.

Bien qu'il s'en voulait énormément, il n'arrêtait pas d'être déchirer entre deux positions, deux décisions à prendre. Il avait eu la révélation cet après-midi, lorsque Marie était dans son bureau avec son équipe : Il l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais elle? L'aimait-elle au point de vouloir faire sa vie ici? Ne voulait-elle pas retourner en France? Si elle décidait ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Cela lui était apparu comme une certitude : si elle partait, il ne pourrait pas y faire face.

Alors autant mettre un terme à leur histoire dès maintenant. Sur ce coup-là, il avait été lâche. Refusant une confrontation directe, il s'était bourré de Vicodine pour avoir le courage d'aller au bout de sa décision. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi haut la main. Wilson aurait tout de suite vu une incapacité à s'engager et à assumer ses sentiments mais il n'en avait rien à faire ; tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne pas souffrir. Après tout, il évitait aussi à Marie une séparation qu'il lui savait aussi inacceptable qu'à lui et une souffrance qui aurait décupler avec le temps.

Mais il ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions sur la décision de Marie. Pourquoi toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses, toujours être prisonnier du voile du pessimisme? Après tout, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle l'aimait. Elle pourrait très bien décider de rester aux Etats-Unis : elle n'avait pas de famille en France.

Il devait faire un choix : reconquérir Marie et tenter sa chance avec elle ou consumer la dispute en une réelle séparation pour éviter de souffrir.

A l'aube, House avait pris sa décision.


	23. Chapter 23

_On continue_

…_......................_

Le lendemain matin, arrivés à l'hôpital, les deux médecins avaient la tête des mauvais jours ; des poches sous les yeux, signe de nuit blanche. Ce qu'ils redoutaient arriva, ils tombèrent face à face dans le hall. Tous deux se figèrent. Marie attendit un geste de House mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans un mot pour la jeune femme : « La messe était dite ».

Marie ne put faire un geste, abasourdie parce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour se diriger vers les toilettes sans rien laisser paraître. Aller dans un lieu clos, isolé du monde. Surtout ne pas s'effondrer au milieu des patients et du personnel.

House n'en menait pas large non plus. Par chance, il prit un ascenseur vide. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, il perdit tout son aplomb. La gorge nouée, il ferma les yeux et dut se tenir d'une main à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. La tête baissée, il n'arrivait pas à évacuer de son esprit l'image du visage de Marie. Il savait très bien qu'elle ferait bonne figure en public jusqu'à trouver un endroit où pouvoir laisser court à ses émotions. Tout comme lui! Un rictus amer se dessina sur son visage : ils étaient tellement semblables! Mais le regard de la jeune femme l'avait trahi: incompréhension puis douleur. Tout cela, il avait pu le lire en 2 secondes dans ses yeux. S'il avait écouté son cœur, il serait aller vers elle. Mais sa décision était prise et rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner.

….........

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il était arrivé à son étage. Et le House sensible et vulnérable laissa place au médecin cynique et indifférent à la faiblesse humaine.

Marie avait pris un bon quart d'heure pour reprendre ses esprits et commencer à se faire une raison : ainsi, il avait décider de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait mal ; un mal sournois qui broie les tripes et paralyse. Elle aurait pu s'en douter mais il avait tout de même essayer de la joindre plusieurs fois d'affiliée. Comment avait-il interprété ce silence? Pensait-il que c'était ELLE qui voulait rompre? Marie en avait toutes raisons valables après tout ce qui lui avait dit.

_Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas cela! _

Assise sur la lunette baissée des toilettes, Marie pencha la tête en arrière et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Elle déclencha malencontreusement le bouton de la chasse d'eau. Cela la fit d'abord sourire puis elle se mit à rire, un rire sonore mais qui finit malgré elle en sanglots. La crise de larmes permit à la jeune femme d'évacuer tout son mal-être : un mélange de tristesse et de rancœur. Car, bien qu'elle souffrait du soudain éloignement de House, elle lui en voulait encore tellement pour les propos ignobles qu'il avait tenu la veille à son encontre. Mais la sensation la plus désagréable qui la tenaillait était l'incertitude. Des questions sans réponse ne cessaient de la tourmenter : Pensait-il réellement ce qu'il avait dit et surtout : Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce soudain renversement alors que c'était lui qui était venu la chercher quelques heures plus tôt sans montrer le moindre signe d'hostilité.

Elle était maintenant déterminé à lui demander des comptes.

Marie sortit des toilettes, se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle sortit

_Surtout ne rien montrer_

…_........................_

Depuis plusieurs heures, Cuddy essayait de contacter House pour lui rappeler son obligation d'effectuer ses heures de consultations. En vain. Alors que Wilson débarqua dans son bureau pour une demande de signature, elle l'apostropha.

**-Où est House?**

**-Heu..je ne sais pas**,répondit-il un peu dérouté.

**-J'essaie de le contacter depuis deux heures. Il est introuvable.**

**-...Je venais pour une autorisation concernant....**

**-La commission des comptes de l'hôpital veut le détail des consultations de chaque médecin pour demain. Et House est en retard de 7 heures rien que pour cette semaine!**

**-Il est très occupé en ce moment, **tenta-il maladroitement.

**-N'essayez pas de l'excuser :vous allez droit dans le mur! Je sais bien qu'il a d'autres préoccupations mais pas la journée tout de même!**

**-Oh, je crois que ça risque d'être un peu compromis maintenant**, gaffa Wilson.

Cuddy releva immédiatement l'allusion et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications, Wilson la coupa d'un air dépité:

**-Je sais où il est. Je vais le chercher.**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la directrice de répondre et s'engouffra dans le hall, direction le toit de l'hôpital.

….....................

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de secours, Wilson ne s'étonna pas de voir House, assis sur « son »muret, les yeux sur les toits de la ville. Il s'approcha. Son ami avait le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixe. Wilson sut tout de suite que House était enfermé dans un mutisme qu'il serait difficile à percer. Il tenta tout de même le coup avec le plus de tact possible:

**-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?**

**-Partir!**

**-Pas avant que tu m'aie parlé.**

House n'avait pas détourné les yeux.

**-..........**

**-C'est Marie?**

L'infime contraction du corps de House à l'énoncé de ce prénom lui donna une réponse.

-**Tu lui as parlé?**

**-......**

**-House, je veux juste t'aider**

**-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu es d'abord là parce-que Cuddy me cherche?**

Comment savait-il cela? Mais House était House. A quoi bon s'en étonner?

**-ça attendra.**

**-..........**

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Wilson sut que s'était peine perdue. Il se leva :

**-Si tu veux en parler...tout à l'heure ou cette nuit, enfin quand tu veux...**

Après cette proposition qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire entre eux, Wilson laissa à regret House à ses tourments.

….............

Deux jours étaient passés durant lesquels House était devenu invivable. Biensûr, il n'avait pas fait ses consultations en retard, ce qui lui avait valu une discussion houleuse avec Cuddy, à laquelle il avait mis fin avec un tonitruant : **-Bah virez-moi! **Cuddy était déchirée entre son rôle de directrice et celui d'amie. Wilson lui avait fait comprendre la situation même si lui même n'en avait pas tous les détails. Les deux amis avaient essayé en vain de faire parler House. Ce dernier faisait vivre l'enfer à ses internes, qui courbaient le dos le temps que l'orage passe. Même Foreman faisait profil-bas.

Comme à son habitude, Marie gardait sa détresse pour elle. Elle faisait son travail mais juste le stricte minimum, sans faire de zèle. A plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme avait reculer au dernier moment alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller demander des comptes à House. Elle en avait besoin pour se reconstruire. Mais à chaque fois, son corps l'avait trahi ; d'une détermination sans faille, elle ressentait une angoisse paralysante. Car demander des comptes à House revenait peut-être à mettre un terme définitif à leur histoire.

...............

Ce matin là, Marie s'était réveillée avec la volonté qui lui permettrait de franchir le pas. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle irait le voir.

Elle attendit l'après-midi pour être sûre de le trouver. Le coeur battant tout de même, elle entra dans le bureau de diagnostic. Occupé à écrire les dernières hypothèses sur le tableau blanc, House ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence. Mais le silence de plomb le fit se tourner. Le stylo levé, il ne put terminer sa réplique acide:

-**Alors le koala, vous avez...**

Il vit Marie à hauteur de la table, le fixant de ses beaux yeux verts.

**-Laissez-nous**, lança-t-il aux trois hommes sans la quitter des yeux. Les internes hésitaient devant l'attitude peu habituelle de leur patron. Mais le regard sans appel qui leur lança finalement, les firent vite déguerpir.

House reposa lentement le stylo et prit sa canne : tout pour gagner du temps!

**-Pourquoi?**demanda Marie sans détour

House s'était attendu à devoir s'expliquer un jour ou l'autre. Il lui fournit la réponse qu'il avait répété cent fois:

**-ça n'aurait mené à rien**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**

**-Je ne me justifierais pas:c'est comme ça. J'espérais que tu le comprendrais.**

**-ça n'explique pas les injures. J'ai le droit de savoir!**

Il s'était préparé à cette question et la-dessus il n'avait pas de réponse toute faite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à la discussion qui lui échappait, deux hommes firent irruption dans la pièce.

**-Bonjour Monsieur, Dame! Police de Princeton.**

Les deux médecins restèrent silencieux, étonnés de cette intrusion inattendue. Se tournant vers Marie, le plus grand des deux policiers annonça les raisons de leur venue:

**-Madame, nous vous cherchons.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Voudriez-vous bien nous suivre s'il vous plait?**

**-Mais pourquoi?Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas présentée hier au juge d'application des peines, nous avons ordre de vous arrêter.**

Le temps s'arrêta

_Mais quelle conne, comment j'ai pu oublié ça?_s'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? _Se demanda House déboussolé

Comme par reflex, Marie se tourna vers House. Elle lut dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension.

Que de questions sans réponse...


	24. Chapter 24

_LA SUITE,LA SUITE..."bon d'accord" dit l'auteur d'un air blasé._

_Non c'est de l'humour ;p_

___________________________  
_

Marie se résigna à suivre les deux policiers. Le physique peu menaçant de la jeune femme et voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas d'histoire, ils ne jugèrent pas nécessaire de lui mettre les menottes. Elle leur demanda de passer prendre ses affaires à son bureau. Ils n'y firent aucune objection.

Pendant toutes ses palabres,elle n'avait plus regarder House, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans ce regard qui pouvait être tellement doux mais aussi très dur. Et de cela elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin à ce moment précis. Lui, dans un état second, complètement désorienté, ne prononça aucun mot. Alors que Marie et les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, House la gorge sèche resta un moment sonné avant que son esprit analyse la situation:

_Que c'était-il passé? Ils avaient parlé d'un juge d'application des peines. Mais quelle peine? C'était une erreur....à moins que non! Marie les avait suivit sans contester. C'est cela : elle lui avait caché quelque chose! Elle lui avait menti! Encore un secret. Finalement, il avait encore pas mal de chose à apprendre d'elle. Il s'était trompé: il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça!_

Il sentit soudain un colère sourde, profonde s'emparer de lui. Contre qui? Contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu décelé. Contre Marie qui l'avait berné. Et contre Cuddy. Oui, Cuddy savait!...

…..........

House déboula en furie dans le bureau de la doyenne, empreint d'un énervement à fleur de peau qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter à mesure que des questions sans réponse affluaient dans son esprit. On lui avait caché des choses, à lui. Lui qui détestait ne pas maîtriser les évènements.

Il se planta devant Cuddy, déterminé à lui faire cracher le morceau:

**-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché? **Cria-t-il

Habituée aux frasques du diagnosticien, Cuddy leva lentement les yeux en soupirant et répondit d'une voix calme:

**-Bonjour docteur House. Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

**-Marie! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché?**

**-House!Calmez-vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?**

**-Elle vient d'être arrêtée par deux flicards. Elle ne s'est pas présentée au juge d'application des peines. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? Et me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant : vous savez tout depuis le début!**

Le ton n'avait pas baissé et les infirmières en transit dans le hall comprirent qu'elles avaient le droit d'assister à une énième disputes entre les deux fortes têtes de l'hôpital.

Cuddy prit finalement les choses en main:

**-Cessez de crier: cela n'arrangera pas les choses! Quand cela s'est-il passé,où l'a t-on emmené?**

**-A l'instant! Et comment voulez-vous que je le sache? On ne me dit JAMAIS rien!!! J'ai le droit de savoir!**

Cette dernière réplique de House qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche d'un gamin de cinq ans, pouvait faire sourire si le visage du diagnosticien ne reflétait pas une réelle colère.

Cuddy ne répondit pas et prit son téléphone. Elle fit un geste pour inviter House à s'assoir le temps qu'elle contacte l'avocat de l'hôpital et le commissariat central pour de plus amples explications. Mais, il resta debout, faisant des va-et-vient et ne cachant pas son impatience.

Après de longues minutes d'attentes et de conversations avec de nombreux interlocuteurs, Cuddy raccrocha enfin et s'adressa à l'homme de plus en plus anxieux devant elle:

**-Elle est au dépôt du tribunal. Elle attendra là-bàs une nouvelle audience fixée à vendredi.**

-**Quoi? Vendredi :il la garde deux jours! Mais c'est pas une criminelle tout de même!**

**-.........**

Le mutisme de Cuddy fit tilt dans la tête du diagnosticien. Il s'approcha de la femme et la fixa d'un regard perçant:

**-Dites-moi ce qui se passe! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?** House avait baissé la voix comme pour mieux marqué sa détermination.

Mais Cuddy était résolue à ne rien lui dire même s'il elle comprenait la réaction de son ami. Elle était une femme de parole et même devant un House en furie, elle la tiendrait coûte que coûte.

**-Si elle ne vous à rien dit alors ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.**

**-Alors vous savez tout, hein? Comment?**

**-Le contrat qui la lie à l'hôpital est partiellement celui d'un travail d'intérêt général. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. **Elle lui concéda cet élément qui n'engageait en rien le secret de Marie.

Tout ce mettait en place. Cela expliquait tout, tout ce qu'il savait de Marie. Il aurait dû se douter que cela était beaucoup moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Il s'était laissé floué par l'histoire que la jeune femme lui avait raconté et il l'avait cru d'une naïveté inhabituelle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché plus loin? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance?_ L'amour rend aveugle._ Il grimaça amèrement à cette pensée. Marie était tellement complexe. C'était d'ailleurs cela qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle : le mystère. Pour n'importe quelle personne, il aurait pris cette nouvelle comme une autre énigme à résoudre mais elle concernait la femme qu'il aimait et cela lui faisait mal.

Cuddy vit que House s'était un peu calmé et était aux prises avec ses pensées et ses déductions. Sa supérieure mais néanmoins amie attendit qu'il eut fini. Finalement, il sortit de sa torpeur et fixa la femme assise devant lui. Elle put voir sur son visage et à travers la tension de son corps une détermination certaine mais ses yeux trahissaient son incompréhension.

Il sortit du bureau sans un mot : il irait chercher les réponses lui-même.

................

On avait placé Marie dans une grande cellule sans lui dire ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. La pièce était constituée de trois pans de murs vert pâle ornés de graffitis en tous genres ; le 4ème pan n'était rien moins qu'un grillage avec une porte menant sur un couloir du même vert pâle.

Pour l'instant, elle était seule ; ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à 16h. On lui avait fait enlever sa ceinture et ses lacets : en prévention des suicides. Marie était assise sur un banc en béton incrusté aux murs. Elle avait demandé à prévenir son avocat. C'était il y avait environ une heure, du moins ce qu'elle supposait être une heure car on lui avait aussi pris sa montre. On lui avait dit que le nécessaire était fait mais la jeune femme voyait bien que cette promesse n'était pas tenue. Il ne servait à rien d'appeler : personne ne répondait.

_Dans quelle merde je me suis mise?_

Finalement, elle décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Après 4h d'enfermement, on l'autorisa à aller aux toilettes. La policière qui l'accompagnait fit la sourde d'oreille lorsque Marie demanda une nouvelle fois à appeler son avocat. Lorsqu'en dernier recours, la jeune médecin avança que c'était son droit, elle se heurta à un mur d'indifférence.

_Surtout ne pas s'énerver!!!_

Marie se dit que l'hôpital ferait bien quelque chose pour elle.

_Cuddy!_

Oui,Cuddy était la personne qui la ferait sortir de là mais pourquoi cela mettait si longtemps?

A son retour en cellule, Marie n'était plus seule. Il était maintenant 20h et les premières arrestations amenaient leurs flots de jeunes femmes paumées, ivrognes et/ou prostituées. A mesure que la nuit avançait, la cellule se remplissait. Arriva une femme de cinquante ans environ, l'air complètement perdue et qui ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Son tailleur beige détonnait au milieu des jeans taille basse, mini-jupes et bas-résilles. Alors que Marie se faisait cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle même donnait la même impression. Avant d'avoir à faire aux mêmes railleries que la femme, Marie prit son air le plus revêche et son regard sombre. Cela lui permit de se mettre à l'abri des velléités de ses congénères. Car elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion : elle passerait la nuit ici, alors autant faire en sorte de ne pas en rajouter.

…...........

Au milieu de la nuit, les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent. Celles de la cellule étaient allumées constamment pour faciliter la vidéo-surveillance. Des pas résonnèrent, ce qui réveilla celles qui n'étaient pas trop saoûles.

Trois policiers se présentèrent à la grille et tapèrent contre celle-ci pour être sûrs d'avoir l'attention de toutes. Des protestations étouffées de sommeil s'élevèrent mais sans grande détermination.

Le plus baraqué des policiers ouvrit la porte grillagée, entra dans la cellule et parcourut les visages des détenues. Il fixa Marie et la désigna avec sa matraque:

**-Toi! Tu sors!**

Étonnée et fatiguée par les heures passées sur le banc en béton. La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite.

**-Bon, tu te décides ou tu restes ici?**

Marie se leva d'un bond. Avant de franchir la grille, elle croisa le regard de la femme en tailleur beige. Apparemment elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et restait prostrée dans un coin. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour atterrir ici mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une poussée brutale dans le dos. Marie soupira et suivit les trois policiers.

Un fonctionnaire du tribunal l'attendait dans un bureau sans fenêtre dont les murs n'étaient que des empilements de dossiers. On lui dit de s'assoir et il lui tendit un sac contenant ses affaires personnelles. Enfin, il lui expliqua la situation en mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

**-Votre employeur a été mis au courant, ce qui est la procédure pour les travaux d'intérêt général. Il a lui-même contacté votre avocat mais comme celui-ci est à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il ne pouvait pas être là avant demain. Il a quand même fait en sorte que vous puissiez sortir sous caution en attendant votre nouvelle audience avec le juge, vendredi.**

Il avait débiter ces phrases d'un trait comme pour en finir rapidement.

**-Qui a payé?**demanda Marie même si elle savait qu'elle le devait à Cuddy.

**-C'est écrit dans le cadre en haut à gauche de ce document, **dit-il en lui tendant un formulaire et un stylo. **Vous signez en bas et vous pouvez partir, **ajouta-t-il.

Marie lut le nom marqué en majuscule : HOUSE GREGORY. Dessous était apposée la signature du diagnosticien. Ainsi, c'était lui qui était venu ici pour elle et avait fait en sorte qu'elle sorte le plus rapidement possible. Une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se redonner une constance et renflouer les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux.

Marie prit le stylo et signa.


	25. Chapter 25

_Je sais que beaucoup sont en vacances. Mais ceux qui sont là peuvent toujours me laisser des reviews: ça aide à l'écriture!!! Alors que tout le monde est à la plage_, _pensez à nous, pauvres auteurs, qui restons enfermés pour pondre des chapitres_

...............................

Il était 3h du matin lorsque Marie sortit du dépôt du tribunal. Il faisait froid mais la jeune femme apprécia la longue et profonde inspiration d'air frais en fermant les yeux. Désorientée car elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville, Marie se demanda un instant quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle rentre mais à cette heure de la nuit, les bus et métro n'étaient plus en service. Heureusement, le tribunal se situait sur une artère principale de la ville de Princeton aussi, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle put facilement héler un taxi.

Marie donna mécaniquement l'adresse au chauffeur. Elle se sentait épuisée ; elle avait juste somnolé dans la cellule et la fatigue se faisait sentir. La jeune médecin se cala sur la banquette, ferma les yeux et goûta enfin à un semblant de tranquillité.

**-...selle!**

Elle sentit une main d'homme sur son épaule qui la secouait prudemment

**-Mademoiselle!**

Elle émergea brusquement, sur la défensive. Ce réveil trahissait son état nerveux. Elle s'était endormie et le chauffeur fut surpris de sa réaction. Elle paraissait apeurée et lui fit aussitôt un sourire pour la rassurer. Finalement, Marie réalisa la situation et émit un soupir de soulagement. Elle paya et remercia le chauffeur, qui repartit vers une autre course.

Alors qu'elle fixait les lumières du taxi qui s'éloignait, les battements de son cœur et son souffle s'accélérèrent. Elle se tourna vers l'immeuble qui paraissait endormi. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par la fenêtre à gauche. Marie y vit de la lumière tamisée : il ne dormait peut-être pas. Elle entra dans le hall et fixa la porte numéro 221. Elle avait décidé de lui donner des explications maintenant. Elle lui devait bien ça ; non pas uniquement pour la caution mais surtout au nom de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

La jeune femme hésita à sonner mais frappa finalement de trois coups secs, ce qui était plus approprié à cette heure de la nuit. Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes sans obtenir de réaction de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Il doit dormir. A cette heure, n'importe qui doit dormir!_

Mais sa décision était prise. Alors elle réitéra son geste. Après tout, lui aussi était un adepte des visites nocturnes! Ce coup-ci, elle perçut des mouvements assez distincts dans le silence de la nuit.

..........

House était allongé dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dormir là, ni de dormir tout court.

Au dépôt, il avait hésité à rester pour être là à sa sortie mais la colère qui ne l'avait pas quitté avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était quand même renseigné sur l'heure de sa libération. Avec toute la paperasse et les nombreuses autorisations, Marie ne devait être libre que vers deux heures du matin. Il faut dire, qu'il avait patienté la fin de l'après-midi et toute la soirée sur un banc inconfortable, le temps que le juge fixe le montant de la caution. House imaginait Marie enfermée à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal qu'il voyait arrivé toutes sortes de femmes qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Car il savait comment cela se passait pour en avoir fait l'expérience. Lui, avait passé une nuit avec un débile complètement bourré ou bien shooté qui ne cessait de chanter. Il savait qu'il y avait deux grandes cellules grillagées, une pour chaque sexe, que l'on remplissait à mesure des arrestations de la nuit.

A son retour chez lui, House s'était affalé dans son canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main en espérant tout en redoutant que Marie vienne cette nuit. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il sentait qu'elle viendrait.

Dans son rêve agité, House perçut des cognements qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Les coups reprirent cette fois plus distincts. Il émergea et mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Le diagnosticien se leva difficilement, sa jambe le tiraillait : signe de nervosité. Il contourna son canapé vert-bouteille et se dirigea vers la porte. House regarda par le juda : elle était là.

La main droite sur la porte et l'autre contre le mur, il ferma les yeux : il pouvait encore reculer. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir.

House regarda Marie en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés. Pourtant, il la trouva sublime. Dans un premier temps, elle évita son regard mais leva peu à peu les yeux pour le fixer. House fut un instant bouleversé. Il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, de sentir sa tête reposée sur son torse et son souffle dans son cou. L'avoir tout contre lui, épouser de ses bras son corps qu'il ne cessait de voir en rêve depuis plusieurs jours sans pouvoir assouvir son désir.

Marie ne fut pas surprise par l'aspect de son ex-amant quand il apparut sur le seuil de son appartement. Il était pied nu. La marque du cousin sur son visage l'aurait fait sourire en d'autres circonstances. Sa chemise bleu-ciel était toute fripée avec un pan rentré dans son jean.

Quelques secondes passèrent où tous deux se jaugèrent en silence. Il n'y avait pas pour l'instant de signe d'hostilité, rien que deux visages marqués par la lassitude et la fatigue à la fin d'une épreuve. Mais celle qui allait commencer s'annonçait ardue.

…................

Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour l'inviter à rentrer. Marie s'avança sans le regarder. Elle connaissait bien les lieux mais cette nuit, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. Aussi, elle n'osa rien faire sans l'invitation de House. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle l'entendit lui dire d'une voix rocailleuse:

**-Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux.**

Elle s'asseya sur le canapé sans toutefois être à l'aise. Le silence était maintenant pesant et Marie se demanda si elle avait bien fait de venir.

House apparut quelques instants après avec deux bouteilles de bières à la main. Bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie ni l'un ni l'autre, Marie accepta. House s'asseya aussi sur le canapé mais en veillant à marquer une certaine distance entre eux. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire le premier pas.

Marie prit la bouteille glacée des deux mains et la fit tourner en fixant l'étiquette au cas où elle pouvait lire comment elle devait s'y prendre... House la regardait faire ; il savait qu'elle cherchait à se donner du courage pour s'expliquer. Il se surprit à vouloir la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Finalement, il perçut chez elle, un mouvement imperceptible de son corps qui était le signe qu'elle était décidée:

**-Merci Greg...** commença t-elle d'un ton mal assuré mais en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Étonnement, les deux ex-amants parurent soudain moins nerveux et House s'adossa sans quitter Marie des yeux. La jeune femme poursuivit:

**-Je te dois des explications. Pas pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir mais pour...pour nous deux.**

Il ne répondit pas. Marie râla intérieurement

_Surtout ne dis rien. Laisse-moi me démerder seule, hein!_

Puisqu'il la laissait s'expliquer autant le faire:

**-Je l'ai tué.**

Ça y est : c'était fait. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée mais n'osait pas tourner la tête pour affronter le regard de House. Aussi, elle continua sur sa lancée:

**-Le type qui m'a aggressé avait un couteau. Il était tombé et était à terre près de nous...Quand ..quand il m'a pénétré, je l'ai pris et je l'ai menacé. Mais il continuait..j'avais tellement mal. Je l'ai poignardé au flan...plusieurs fois. Il est mort sur moi.**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les deux médecins. House avait tout imaginé sauf cela. Il sentit une douleur paralysante s'emparer de lui. Dans un premier temps,il pensa

_Une meurtrière! C'est une meurtrière_

Mais il ne pouvait pensé à Marie comme cela. Elle n'était pas cela pour lui et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu des pensées pareilles. Il voulut parler, sincèrement. Mais les mots lui manquaient. Marie lui avait raconté cela sans laisser paraître le moindre sentiments. Elle paraissait tellement détachée de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Soudain, il eut peur de la femme qu'il avait devant lui. A cet instant, Marie lui était étrangère. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé,..qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors pour se protéger comme à chaque fois qu'il ne maitrise pas ce qui lui arrive, House redevint House et lui lança:

**-Tu avais l'intention de me le dire un jour?**

Marie fut à la fois surprise et outrée par la réaction de son ex-amant. Elle qui s'était attendue à des paroles réconfortantes

_Tu rêvais ma vieille! Tu le sais : House est un con!_

En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme cela. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre du tac-au-tac:

**-Si tu ne m'avais pas larguée peut-être que tu le saurais déjà... et que je me serais souvenue de ma convocation chez le juge.**

C'était lâche de sa part de le rendre responsable de son arrestation mais elle était fait du même moule que lui et l'attaque, même de mauvaise fois, était une manière de se défendre dans laquelle ils excellaient tous les deux.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent et chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre toute la détresse qui les submergeait à cet instant. Ils avaient mis l'un et l'autre des mots sur leur rancœur. Pas qu'ils se sentirent mieux à présent mais l'orage avait fini par éclater et il pouvait maintenant laisser place à une discussion plus apaisée:

**-Désolé**,dirent-ils en même temps. Ils se sourirent légèrement.

Marie poursuivit plus sereinement son explication:

**-J'ai été jugé coupable mais avec des circonstances atténuantes. Ils m'ont condamné à cinq ans de travaux d'intérêt général avant d'être expulsée vers la France... J'ai fait pas mal d'hôpitaux pour être embauché et en dernier recours, je suis tombée sur Princeton-Plainsboro et Cuddy...**

**-Ah Cuddy, la patronne des âmes égarées,**ironisa t-il. Marie sourit car elle savait qu'il s'incluait dedans.

**-Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon je serais en prison à cette heure..pour 10 ans.**

**-10 ans!**

**-Et.. heureusement que tu es là aussi car j'y serais encore**, ajouta t-elle d'un air entendu

**-C'est le moins que je pouvais faire**, lui répondit-il sérieusement

**-..Tu m'as aussi sauvé de moi-même**.

House ne comprit pas ce que Marie voulait dire. Elle s'expliqua:

**-Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais perdue. Tu es venu au bon moment, tu sais? Avec ton caractère de chien et tes remarques assassines, tu m'as donné la hargne. Je voulais te prouver ce que je valais. C'est ça qui m'a fait tenir à une période très dure à vivre. Et puis notre histoire...c'était tellement inattendue. **

**-Ouh la, tu commences à être fleur-bleu. Faut que tu arrêtes de prendre Cameron en exemple! **

Marie sourit car elle savait que House était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. Elle-même n'était pas adepte des déclarations de ce genre mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit avant. Bien qu'il se montra bourru, House prit les paroles de Marie comme un baume au cœur. Il mit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle le fixait. Le regard de la jeune femme l'avait toujours déstabilisé, encore plus en ce moment. C'était à lui maintenant de s'expliquer. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle l'aida en lui demandant:

**-Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça?**

House ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard insistant posé sur lui car elle savait le mettre à nu. Il choisit de fixer la cheminée sans feu pour s'expliquer:

**-Cet après-midi là, lorsque tu étais dans la salle de conférence avec nous, j'ai pris peur...J'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai mesuré la chance que j'avais de t'avoir. Et puis, je me suis dit que tu étais encore jeune et que tu voudrais un jour repartir en France...sans moi. Et ça,..ça m'a fait peur...je ne pourrai pas le supporter.**

Marie avait relever la dernière affirmation qui laissait entrevoir les sentiments encore intacts qu'il avait pour elle. House poursuivait:

**-... Alors j'ai préféré souffrir un peu maintenant que trop. J'ai fais le con comme je sais très bien le faire. J'ai abusé de la Vicodin pour avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout..et tu sais la suite.**

Le silence pesait. Comme il l'avait fait pour elle, Marie n'était pas prête à lui faciliter la tâche. House le comprit amèrement et se contraint à ajouter:

**-...Tout ce que je t'ai dis: je ne le pensais pas une seconde!**

Cette fois, il la regarda dans les yeux**:**

**-Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin, je suis désolé.**

Il n'en dirait pas plus, elle le savait. Cela avait dû lui coûter énormément pour se livrer ainsi. House était House et il n'allait pas changer en un instant,..si jamais il changeait un jour! Tous les deux goûtaient à présent le silence devenu apaisant, avec en tête les explications et les excuses de l'autre. C'était finalement si simple, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils cherchent à se protéger l'un de l'autre?

**-Et maintenant?** Demanda la jeune femme

-**Maintenant: dodo!** Rétorqua House!

_Toujours le même!_pensa Marie

**-Arrête! On en a pas fini!**

House souffla excessivement mais resta pour attendre la suite

**-Qu'est ce que tu penses de nous?**

_Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire._ Mais House savait qu'elle avait raison : il ne fallait plus de non-dits entre eux. Après avoir réfléchi sérieusement à la question, il répondit d'un ton hésitant:

**-..je ne sais pas Marie!...Je crois qu'il nous faut, ..qu'il me faut du temps.**

Il n'était pas prêt à repartir à zéro, dans une histoire qui aurait un jour ou l'autre un terme...

_Cinq ans_...

**-D'accord**, concéda t-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Marie prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. House fut surpris de cette réaction même s'il se savait responsable. Il avait envie qu'elle reste encore un peu, il avait besoin de sa présence. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout cela mais ne le fit pas. Alors que Marie ouvrait la porte, elle se retourna vers lui et dit:

**-J'aimerais que tu sois là à l'audience, vendredi.**

**-Biensûr que je serais là.**, lui répondit-il sans lâcher son regard.

La porte se referma avec douceur, House se retourna vers la table basse, les bouteilles de bières étaient là, abandonnées ; ils n'y avaient pas touché.


	26. Chapter 26

Philipp, l'avocat de Marie, était arrivé la veille de l'audience avec le juge d'application des peines. Marie et lui avaient passé la journée du jeudi et une partie de la nuit à peaufiner leurs arguments, à élaborer les scénarios et les questions possibles auxquels la jeune femme pouvait faire face. L'avocat n'avait pas caché à Marie qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation délicate ; d'autant plus qu'ils auraient à faire à un procureur connu pour ses positions radicales. Il s'était d'ailleurs montré ouvertement contre les peines des travaux d'intérêt général qu'il jugeait inefficaces. Le cas de Marie pouvait lui donner raison. Philipp n'avait pas exclu qu'il demande l'expulsion du territoire ou de commuer la peine en prison ferme.

Ils avaient prévu de faire témoigner Cuddy. Philipp lui avait envoyé par mail les questions qu'il allait lui poser et celles probables du procureur.

L'audience était fixée à 11h ce vendredi matin. Marie décida d'aller courir pour évacuer le stress et se changer les idées.

Elle sortit de chez elle et commença à prendre son « rythme de croisière ». Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle sentit que son appréhension ne la lâchait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce qui allait ce jouer dans quelques heures. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit ici : son emploi, ses relations et biensûr House. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir repartir en France sans lui ; elle se rendait compte qu'il en était de même pour elle. Même si leur relation était aujourd'hui au plus mal, voir terminée , ils s'étaient prouvés qu'ils étaient encore présents l'un pour l'autre.

Les pensées de Marie s'égaraient vers les souvenirs de ces moments passés avec lui. Envisager que tout cela pouvait s'arrêter lui donna la nausée. Elle ralentit le rythme de sa course jusqu'à finir par marcher vers un banc. Elle s'assit en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. La jeune femme prit sa tête couverte de sueur dans ses mains et ferma les yeux

_Calme-toi! Rien est encore jouer_

Après plusieurs minutes, Marie un peu plus détendue, reprit le chemin qui menait à son appartement.

…..................................

De son côté, House se préparait anxieusement à l'évènement. Fallait-il oui ou non porter un costume? Une cravate? Des chaussures de ville? Quelle attitude adopter afin de ne pas perturber Marie, et surtout ne pas lui porter préjudice devant le juge. Car le médecin, tout expérimenté qu'il était, savait qu'il pouvait perdre patience et s'insurger d'une manière disproportionnée face à une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ; et ce qui allait se jouer ce matin n'était pas du tout jouer d'avance. Comment allait-il réagir si on disait du mal de Marie? Comment ne pas s'offusquer devant une plaidoirie pleine de préjugés et de mauvaise foi? C'est de cela qu'House avait le plus peur : il était imprévisible...même pour lui-même. Toujours est-il qu'il avait promis à Marie d'être là et pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait fait faux-bond.

Finalement, il opta pour une veste noire sur une chemise gris clair par dessus un tee-shirt gris foncé. Tout cela lui paraissait un peu lugubre mais il n'allait pas non plus à un rassemblement du club-barbie. Pas de cravate. La seule concession qu'il fit, fut de mettre des chaussures de ville qu'il eut peine à trouver tant elles étaient bien cachées derrière la vingtaine de paires de baskets. Elle étaient encore parfaitement cirées ; House se demanda même un instant si il les avait déjà portées.

Fin prêt, il entendit retentir le klaxon provenant de la voiture de Wilson. Son ami était en congés après 48h de garde mais il lui avait tout de même proposé de l'accompagner à l'audience. L'oncologue savait pertinemment que la présence de grands spécialistes au côté de Marie ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur. Wilson vit House sortir puis claquer la porte de l'appartement avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Il repéra aussitôt les traits tirés de son ami et l'effort vestimentaire, qui reflétaient l'appréhension de House mais que celui-ci n'avouerait jamais ouvertement.

….........................................

_Vendredi – 10h50_

Marie était arrivée avec Philipp depuis une 1/2h lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux hommes s'avancer dans le couloir du tribunal. Enfin à sa hauteur, ni House, ni elle ne firent un geste pour se saluer. Mais leurs regards ne cessèrent de se scruter, chacun essayant de décrypter dans quel état était l'autre. Visiblement, les deux ex-amants étaient aussi tendus l'un que l'autre. Finalement, ils se saluèrent d'un simple « bonjour »

**-Merci d'être venus**, ajouta Marie pour les deux hommes.

Wilson, fin connaisseur des sous-entendus, laissa House répondre. Son ami rétorqua d'un air faussement détaché:

**-Pas d'quoi.**

Wilson tendit la main à la jeune femme puis à son avocat. Marie terminait les présentations lorsque Cuddy arriva. Toujours impeccable dans un tailleur ni trop sobre,ni trop tape-à -l'œil : ses formes parfaites étaient mises en valeur et Marie s'amusa à surprendre le regard un peu trop appuyé des trois hommes sur le corps de la doyenne.

A peine le groupe fût-il constitué qu'un accesseur vint les chercher pour l'audience. House eut le réflexe de regarder la réaction de Marie, qui faisait son possible pour garder son sang-froid. D'aucun n'aurait rien remarqué mais lui la connaissait mieux que quiconque et lu dans ses yeux une angoisse communicatrice. Il rentrait donc le cœur battant dans la salle lorsqu'il surprit la main de Philipp s'attarder dans le dos de Marie. Sur le coup, House ne sut pas interpréter ce geste et cela le perturba. Amical? Protecteur? Amoureux?Baladeur? Le diagnosticien était perdu. Il se reprit vite car le juge énonçait déjà les faits de l'affaire initiale qui avait valu à la jeune femme la peine de cinq ans de travaux d'intérêt général. Seul Wilson ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Et s'il fut surpris voir choqué du geste meurtrier de Marie, il ne montra rien. House reconnut bien là son ami et cela le fit sourire.

Il reporta son attention sur Marie qui était assise à trois mètres devant lui. Il essayait de lire le langage de ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. L'énoncé des faits avait encore plus angoissé la jeune femme, lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux. House ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de dépit face à l'état de Marie. Peu lui importait ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle, sur les jugements de valeur énoncés par le procureur car lui seul connaissait l'entière vérité : celle de Marie, la seule qui importait à ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'il vit Philipp posé une main sur l'épaule de son ex-amante, l'enlaçant d'un geste empli de tendresse. House fut pris d'une bouffée d'angoisse incontrôlable. Il avait maintenant du mal à respirer calmement, des difficultés à avaler et à réfréner la nervosité qui le faisait s'agiter sur sa chaise. Car Marie n'avait pas réagi à ce geste ou du moins si : elle s'était penché vers l'avocat sans que cette main, que le médecin fixait avec haine, ne la dérange. House fut au summum de la jalousie lorsque Philipp susurra à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il connaissait bien cette attitude. Marie l'adoptait pour répondre discrètement en public à une attention qui la touchait, voir..la comblait.

_A quoi elle joue?_s'interrogea House en colère.

Son esprit d'analyse se mit en route :

_Il ne fait que la rassurer....ils sont visiblement plus qu'avocat-clients...amis? Amants?...Elle couche avec lui!_

Cette dernière pensée lui fit mal. Même si il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé; Marie aurait pu avoir eu une aventure avec son avocat avant leur relation. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché? Ou bien, leur histoire était récente. Après tout, Philipp était un homme comme les autres : il avait profité de la vulnérabilité de Marie ces jours-ci. Mais House n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du caractère bien trempé de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser manipuler même dans une situation de faiblesse.

Toutes ces pensées n'auguraient rien de bon dans l'esprit torturé du diagnosticien. Cause à effet? House ressentit une douleur aiguë dans sa jambe meurtrie qui le fit grimacer. Il essayait en vain de calmer la douleur par des massages. Wilson s'aperçut du comportement de son ami et lui demanda en chuchotant si tout allait bien. House lui répondit d'un hochement de tête sans toutefois desserrer les dents. Il trouva son flacon de Vicodin et goba deux cachets d'un geste nerveux. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ressentir un soulagement le plus rapidement possible. Accaparé par la douleur, House n'entendit pas le témoignage implacable de Cuddy en faveur de Marie. La rigueur des propos laissaient transparaître un éloge subtile. Philipp avait tout misé sur ce moment et à première vue, il avait fait de l'excellent boulot. Tant est si bien, que le « procureur-coupeur-de -tête » ne put que demander la clémence face à une faute présentée par Cuddy comme le résultat d'un zèle professionnel, qui avait accaparé la jeune femme jusqu'à lui faire oublier son rendez-vous judiciaire.

Contrairement à un jugement classique, le juge d'application des peines prononçait son jugement sans délibération puisqu'il n'y avait pas de jury. Ainsi, 15 minutes après le début de l'audience, le juge prononça le verdict attendu par Philipp : pas d'allongement de peine. Marie avait donc encore 3 ans ½ à faire à compter de ce jour avant d'être expulsée du territoire américain.

….................

Le groupe sortit de la salle du tribunal le sourire au lèvres en se congratulant. Seul House restait à l'écart. House, le responsable indirect de toute cette histoire. Marie fut la première à remarquer qu'il s'était adossé contre un mur, visiblement affaibli. Elle se dirigea vers lui:

**-C'est ta jambe? **Lui demanda t-elle pour la forme même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**-Hum**, lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

**-T 'as pris de la Vicodin**?

Il la regarda ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet « Vicodin » ,vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois.

**-Hum..** en hochant la tête

**-ça va mieux?**

**-ça commence à faire effet**

**-Tant mieux**

Le silence s'invita entre eux. Mais House, mal à l'aise, le rompit:

**-ça c'est bien passé,non? C'est ce que ton avocat espérait?**

**-C'est plutôt ce que j'espérais, moi!**

**-oui ,biensûr... C'est un bon!**

**-Quoi?**demanda Marie surprise

-**Ton avocat : c'est un bon!**

**-Ha!..Oui. Tu sais, je crois que je lui dois aussi la peine réduite en première instance.**

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes, House demanda à Marie, avec un air de défi en la regardant dans les yeux, ce qu'il voulait éclaircir depuis tout à l'heure:

**-Et il est aussi prêt à te suivre en France dans 4 ans?**

-..**Quoi?**répondit la jeune femme abasourdie

**-Vous avez l'air assez proches pour vous peloter dans une salle d'audience, alors c'est juste une question!**

Marie, excédée, lui répondit d'une réponse cinglante et sans appel:

**-Effectivement,on est plutôt proche et je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre, House!**

Le médecin reçut son nom en pleine figure. Elle ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis longtemps. A cela, il sut qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois blessé. Pris de remords, il lui attrapa le bras, avant qu'elle ait pu s'en aller:

**-Attends!..Excuse-moi! Je...je.. **

Il cherchait ses mots tout en observant autour d'eux. Philipp était en grande discussion avec Wilson et Cuddy et ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il sut alors qu'il avait été ridicule de se fier à son imagination.

**-Je crois que je suis jaloux de Philipp**

Elle le laissa s'empêtrer dans ses explications:

**-Il te touchait comme si...comme si...J'ai pas aimé!**

Marie souffla :

**-T'es vraiment trop con!**

Elle le laissa planté là et rejoignit les autres. House la regarda partir. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et la douleur disparut aussitôt.


	27. Chapter 27

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Les derniers des nouveaux arrivants m'ont fait bien plaisir._

_Dans ce chapitre, je surfe sur la vague de l'actualité. Un peu débridé, je dirais que c'est un chapitre pour reprendre son souffle._

…...............................................

Marie appréciait l'automne surtout lorsque le temps était clément : pas trop de pluie et des températures encore douces. Les changements étaient visibles dans la nature et de par son expérience, l'automne signifiait pour elle aussi la saison des grands chambardements pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En effet, ses parents avaient eu leur accident de voiture sur une route détrempée de la campagne française au début d'un mois de novembre ; comme de bien entendu, elle avait commencé à exercer à cette saison après les résultats des examens du printemps ; un an auparavant pile , sa vie avait été chamboulée lorsqu'elle avait été condamné, puis trouvé cet emploi à Plainsboro et enfin fait la connaissance -assez mouvementée, il faut le dire- de Grégory House.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver cette année? Elle n'osait pas y penser de peur de provoquer le destin.

Depuis deux semaines environ, elle sentait dans l'air un frissonnement particulier. Des décorations étaient apparues aux lampadaires et dans les vitrines. Des magasins spécialisés, qui d'habitude ne faisaient pas le plein, étaient depuis quelques jours littéralement envahis et dévalisés. C'étaient les grands préparatifs pour Halloween. Marie regardait cela avec un certain détachement, ne se sentant pas spécialement concernée ; mais la joie des enfants faisait plaisir à voir. Elle se rappelait qu'il y a quelques temps des publicitaires avaient réussi à importer cette fête en France. Cela avait marché quelques années mais n'ayant aucune base culturelle et comme tout ce qui est commercial, la mode était passée peu à peu. Ici, même si le commerce en profitait, il existait une réelle ferveur populaire.

….............

Ce soir du 31 octobre, Marie était confortablement installée sur son canapé lisant le dernier prix Goncourt. La sonnerie retentit. N'ayant pas de juda, elle ouvrit en grand la porte et fut surprise par Gasper et la fée Clochette qui la menaçaient si elle n'accédait pas à leur volonté. Marie, avec sa perspicacité légendaire et surtout sa longue culture des séries américaines, alla chercher de quoi calmer la fronde des deux enfants. Elle ne trouva qu'un paquet de chewing-gum gorgé d'Aspartam mais bon, lorsque le poison ferait effet elle serait sûrement plus là pour qu'on lui demande des comptes. Elle se figea: _Ma vieille, c'est pas bon : voilà que tu réfléchis comme House!_

A peine fut elle assise que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir écoulé tous les paquets de chewing-gum empoisonné et entamé à son grand désespoir, ¾ de sa réserve de chocolat noir spécial 80%, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait lu deux pages du roman sans pouvoir se rappeler de quoi ça parlait. Super Soirée...

Pour couronner le tout, son portable vibra sur la table basse

_C'est pas vrai! Laissez-moi TRANQUILLE!!!_

Elle décrocha:

**-Allo?**

-**Bonsoir docteur! Ici l'hopital Princeton-Plainsboro! Vous êtes sur la liste des réservistes en cas d'affluence aux urgences et il y a ...de l'affluence aux urgences..**

Marie faillit rétorqué d'un cinglant « ouah, quelle démonstration! » mais sa bonne éducation et son sens du savoir-vivre prirent le dessus:

**-J'arrive, **répondit-elle en soupirant.

….....................................

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle recousait, pansait les plaies et retirait des éclats de verres des membres meurtris. Halloween n'était pas seulement une fête pour les enfants, c'était une formidable occasion de régler ses comptes en pleine rue sans pouvoir être identifié ou de rentrer chez son ennemi rien qu'en sonnant chez lui.

Marie le vit arriver de loin, claudiquant. Il s'arrêta à la porte du couloir. Le grand Grégory House ne se mêlait pas aux patients et n'approchait encore moins les cas médicaux aussi communs. Il resta là à observer Marie en suçant une friandise orange et noire qu'il avait sûrement piqué à un enfant en passant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'armoire contenant du matériel de suture, Marie passa devant la grande silhouette du diagnosticien ; elle hésita quelques secondes et finalement se planta devant lui :

**-Ça te dérangerais de venir donner un coup de main au lieu de sucer...ça**, dit-elle en désignant d'un air dégouté la sucette.

House regarda la friandise et haussa les épaules

**-Je ne fais même pas mes heures de consultations alors...ça**,dit-il en désignant d'un air dégouté...les patients agonisants.

Marie soupira en souriant.

**-Rassure-moi : tu es quand même là pour un cas?**

**-Nop!**

**-Non? Alors tu es là pour...?**

Pas de réponse

**-Pour...?pourquoi?**

House prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de colorants E111, E114, E117 etc, avant de répondre:

**-Voyeurisme!**

-....

**-Voyeurisme! Je regarde l'état ridicule dans lequel les patients arrivent ici! Je trouve ça tordant!**

Marie dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort: un Frankenstein avec un vrai couteau planté dans le crane, un superman avec le bras cassé, un Hulk plus rouge que vert...

House demanda à la jeune femme:

**-T'avais fait tes réserves?**

**-De quoi tu parles?**

**-De bonbons. Je suis sûre que tu as passé ta soirée à être dévalisé par les gosses de ton immeuble. Bienvenue en Amérique!**

**-Tu m'étonnes**, soupira t-elle,** Le pire, c'est que je n'avais rien prévu! J'ai dû entamé ma réserve de chocolat!**

**-MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE!!!** cria t-il en s'attirant tous les regards. Il poursuivit: **Tu ne connais pas le code?**

**-Quel code?** Demanda t-elle en prenant le bras du patient.

House prit son air dépité et lui expliqua:

**-Quand tu n'a plus rien à donner ou que tu ne veux pas donner, tu éteins la lumière de ton porche. Comme ça t'es tranquille.**

**-Aaah maintenant, je le saurais...mais quand tu habites en appart'?**

**-Bah tu fais comme moi : ou tu insultes les mioches ou tu débranches la sonnette.**

Marie sourit :_Toujours le même!_

Alors que la jeune médecin s'était détournée vers son patient, prête à anesthésier son bras, elle sentit la chaleur du corps de House dans son dos. Il s'était rapproché dangereusement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?.._

Il vint coller sa bouche à son oreille et lui susurra:

**-Halloween c'est aussi le bon moment pour faire des farces.**

Elle se retourna soudainement en imaginant ce qui pouvait manigancer. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre assez proches pour sentir le souffle de l'autre.

Un ange passa....

House se reprit rapidement, fit un pas en arrière et tout en ne quittant pas Marie des yeux, il prit son air espiègle et haussa les sourcils avant de pivoter et s'en aller le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea tout droit vers les toilettes : « mini-greg » était tout émoustillé de ce rapprochement soudain.

Marie légèrement déboussolée par cette proximité, se retourna vers son patient. Elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie lorsque celui-ci lui dit d'un air outré:

**-Comment peut-on ne pas aimé Halloween?**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je...**

**-Vous voulez esquiver la quête des enfants!**

**-Mais je..**

**- Vous êtes apparemment ÉTRANGÈRE**, poursuivit-il d'un air dédaigneux, **la moindre des choses est de respecter les traditions américaines!**

**-Monsieur, je vous conseille de ne pas porter de jugement sur moi et de me respecter également car c'est moi « l'étrangère » qui vais vous recoudre...**

…...............................

_OH! Le salaud!!!_

Il l'avait fait! Et elle devait l'avouer : il avait mis le paquet

Son casier était fraichement repeint d'un orange citrouille. Il n'était plus que fermé par une chaine rouillée avec un cadenas noir. Un post-it lui donnait le code : **« le jour de notre rencontre »**.

_Super : laquelle? L'entretien, le jour de mon hospitalisation, celui de notre première fois?_

A son grand désespoir aucune date ne fonctionnait. Après plusieurs essais des plus improbables elle trouva enfin: son premier jour à l'hôpital où ils s'étaient croisés mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

Une araignée velue lui sauta dessus lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier. Elle poussa un cri d'épouvante qui fit rire les personnes présentes dans le vestiaire. Elle découvrit son casier empli de toile d'araignée synthétique ; malgré le nettoyage, elle en retrouverait coincé dans chaque recoin pendant des semaines. Marie rit de bon cœur à cette farce et commença à réfléchir à une vengeance lorsqu'elle aperçut un nouveau post-it : **« Ce qui se passe pendant Halloween, reste à Halloween. Minuit est passé et avec elle, le temps de la vengeance! ».**

_Le salaud!.... M'en fout!_

Deux jours plus tard, House trouva une vieille chaise en bois à la place de son fauteuil relaxant, une machine à écrire à la place de son Mac et une décoration digne des maisons de retraite pour son bureau personnel : des doubles rideaux à motifs floraux roses, des bibelots plus immondes les uns que les autres et pour couronner le tout un portrait de chaque présidents républicains depuis le début du XXè siècle dont une superbe représentation des Bush père et fils sur un terrain de golf. Une lettre avait été déposée sur la table en formica qui trônait à la place de son bureau :

**« Moi étrangère, moi ne pas respecter les traditions américaines! »**

Il dut reconnaître qu'il avait une adversaire de taille. Mais en doutait-il vraiment?

…............................

Noël et les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas et dans le papier cadeau la déprime pour toutes les personnes seules. Ce qui était le cas de Marie. Aussi, pour ne pas finir l'année pendue à sa pomme de douche-qui n'aurait de toute façon pas supporter son poids- la jeune médecin française décida de payer de sa personne et de se mettre de garde les 24 et 31 décembre. Un tableau blanc pours'inscrire était prévu exprès dans le couloir réservé au personnel. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'à deux semaines du jour-J, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de candidats. Marie mit son nom et partit vers le service pédiatrique.

A midi, elle repassa prendre sa veste et constata que son nom avait été effacé du tableau. Le Dr MacCorman s'était inscrit à sa place. Justement, le vieux chef du service podologie arrivait dans le vestiaire entouré de ses internes. Marie le prit à part et avec tact lui demanda pourquoi il avait effacé son nom du tableau. Le médecin lui répondit d'un ton mesuré que l'on réservait à un élève un peu trop véhément mais que l'on pardonne pour son jeune âge:

**-Ma chère, il n'y avait aucun nom d'inscrit dans cette partie du tableau. Mais il reste de la place si vous voulez vous joindre à moi pour fêter la Noël**

_LA Noël, personne ne dit plus ça aujourd'hui!_

Marie prit son air le plus aimable :

**- Ce sera avec plaisir, Docteur MacCorman!**, dit-elle en inscrivant de nouveau son nom.

Une semaine passa, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son nom était de nouveau effacé du tableau. Marie commençait à perdre son sang-froid d'autant plus que les célibataires endurcis et autres déprimés s'étaient maintenant rués sur les dernières places vacantes. Elle s'inscrivit dans la dernière possibilité : URGENCE PSYCHIATRIQUE

_Super_

C'est fois-ci, elle était bien décidée à percer le mystère. Aussi elle prit son sandwich et passa la pause déjeuné cachée, avec vue sur le couloir.

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise?_Pensa t-elle en apercevant House effacé son nom du tableau. Marie s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et lorsque le diagnosticien fit demi-tour, il sursauta plus que prévu en se trouvant nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme qui le dévisageait d'un air sévère.

**-Ça t'amuses?**

House réussit à se reprendre pour lancer un :

**-Ouais, je m'éclate!**

**-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!**

**-M'enfin Marie, je t'évite de passer Noël avec des médecins binoclards et vieux célibataires.**

**-Et si j'en ai envie?**

**-Si tu veux finir l'année pendue à ta pomme de douche, alors OK pour moi!**

_Bizarre : ça me dit quelque chose_, pensa t-elle.

**-Tu ne peux pas jouer avec la volonté des autres comme ça, Greg! **

Après un long silence, House demanda soudainement:

**-Est-ce que tu voudrais passer Noël avec moi? **

Marie haussa les sourcils, surprise. Il se justifia:

**-Enfin... pas avec moi tout seul, hein! … tu vois?**

**-Non**

**-Merci de m'aider.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Mes parents m'ont invité cette année et comme il y a aussi mon oncle qui est proche de passer l'arme à gauche, ma mère me tanne pour que je le vois une dernière fois.**

**-...**

**-Voilà, voilà, voilà...**

**-Et tu veux que je dise aussi au revoir à Tonton...?**

**-Tonton Edward.**

**-Tonton Edward.**

**-Bah, ouais. Enfin, j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul. Je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort! **

**-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le demander normalement?**

House la fixa l'air de dire « tu m'a bien regardé? ». Marie pensa:

_« House » et « normal » : deux mots antinomiques!_

Il attendait visiblement une réponse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Marie lui répondit:

**-Ok**

Il était visible soulagé et ...heureux.

**-Je vais quand même passé Noël avec un vieux célibataire!** rumina t-elle.

Ils sourirent.

Mais Marie le stoppa de son bras droit.

**-Depuis quand tu n'as pas emmené une femme fêter Noël avec tes parents?**

**-...Je dirai : six ans. Stacy.**

Ils se figèrent et leurs pensées s'unirent:

_oh, oh, dans quoi je me suis embarqué?_


	28. Chapter 28

**-Avoue-le : t'étais perdu!**

**-Nop!**

**-Faut pas avoir honte de ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation!**

Il claqua la portière et regarda la jeune femme par dessus la voiture. Elle jubilait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Marie avait trouvé comment titiller l'orgueil du grand Grégory House. Si bien partie, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire:

**-Pourquoi les hommes pensent que s'arrêter pour demander son chemin est une faiblesse?**

**-On n'était pas perdu :je te faisais visiter la région.**

Elle éclata de rire:

**-Quelle mauvaise foi!**

Il prenait les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et Marie se pencha pour lui murmurer:

**-Tu devrais croiser les doigts.**

Il se redressa et resta perplexe:

**-Quoi?**

**-Peut-être que le père Noël t'en aura apporté un...**

Il lui tendit son sac toujours interloqué, elle poursuivit d'un air triomphant:

**-..un GPS!**

Il essaya de cacher son sourire ; n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers la maison et lança par-dessus son épaule :

**-Ah, ah,très drôle!**

**-Ouais, je trouve aussi!**

Ils stoppèrent net leurs chamailleries. Blythe House se tenait sur le perron. Cette femme portait magnifiquement ses 72 ans. Encore alerte, elle s'approcha en petits pas rapides vers son fils unique. Marie regarda avec tendresse la douce étreinte. Après avoir embrassé les deux joues de son fils de baisers sonores, elle demanda :

**-On vous attendait plus tôt! Vous vous êtes perdus?**

Marie pencha la tête essayant en vain de cacher son sourire

**-Non maman, je faisais visiter la région à Marie, **rétorqua House en regardant la jeune femme d'un faux air de défi.

**-Maman,je te présente Marie. Marie-Maman.**

**-Enchantée madame**

Blythe serra chaleureusement la main tendue

**-_Bonjour et bienvenue_!**

**-Maman, elle parle anglais...**

**-Et alors?**

**-_Merci madame_**,répondit Marie dans sa langue natale au grand dam de House qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle poursuivit en anglais : **Et merci de m'accueillir chez vous.**

**-Avec plaisir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Grégory ne nous avait pas amené quelqu'un à la maison.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête un peu crispée pendant que son ex-amant se mordillait la lèvre inférieure: dans quelle situation s'étaient-ils mis?

John House fit son apparition et se dirigea vers le petit groupe:

**-Ah enfin arrivés! **S'exclama t-il.**Tu as toujours un aussi bon sens de l'orientation, mon fils!**

Si elle n'avait pas vu la tension qui était apparut sur le visage du plus jeune, Marie se serait amusé de cette répartie. L'étreinte qui suivit était distante presque superficielle. House père se tourna enfin vers Marie:

**-Mademoiselle, enchanté!** Puis pour son fils : **Dis donc, elles sont de plus en plus jeunes!**

**-Allons John!** Intervint Blytheen devançant le regard noir de son fils. **Rentrons! Vous allez pouvoir vous installer.**

Marie n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Grégory House, lui, maudissait intérieurement son père: comment avait-il osé cette réflexion devant elle? Il redoutait la réaction de Marie mais elle ne laissait rien paraître comme toujours. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres qu'il s'adressa maladroitement à elle:

**-Désolé pour mon père...**

**-T'inquiètes pas. Je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens ton sens de la diplomatie.**

Il se retourna brusquement. Le couloir était étroit et mal éclairé mais Marie put voir dans le regard de House de la colère. Il se reprit très vite et dit tout bas:

**-Détrompe-toi! Je n'ai pas grand chose à voir avec lui.**

Il se retourna sans attendre sa réaction.

_House se demanda à cet instant s'il avait bien fait de venir. Et surtout, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû amener Marie. Il n'était finalement pas surpris de l'attitude de son père. Alors pourquoi l'avoir embarqué la dedans?...Pour sa mère biensûr. Il voulait que sa mère rencontre Marie. Si elle pensait qu'il était heureux, elle le serait aussi et cela lui suffisait._

House ouvrit la porte de la chambre : un lit double couvert de multiples oreillers de couleurs trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ils restèrent pantois sur le pas de la porte, les bagages à leurs pieds. Pas un instant, ils n'avaient été préoccupé par cela...jusqu'à maintenant.

Marie brisa le silence pesant:

**-Qu'est -ce que tu leur as dit à propos de nous?**

**-...bah rien, justement!**

**-Un lit double,c'est pas vrai!**

**-En même temps, c'est pas comme si ils avaient des tonnes de petits enfants à faire coucher. Les grandes personnes dorment dans des lits doubles, je te rappelle.** Derrière le sarcasme, il n'en menait pas large.

**-Ils croient qu'on est ensemble?**

**-Bah, techniquement c'est le cas.**

Devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, House essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, ..à sa manière:

**-Si je me rappelle bien :tu prends le côté droit?**

Il s'affala sur le côté gauche et regarda Marie qui était restée au pied du lit. Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché:

**-Y a toujours la chaise là-bas.**

**-...**

**-Ok je te promets de rester sage.**

**-...**

House de redressa et s'approcha de Marie:

**-Tu as accepté de venir ici. Je ne t'ai pas forcé...Enfin un peu.**

Un silence passa

**-Tu peux encore t'en aller.**

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase et attendit avec anxiété la réponse de Marie. Elle le regardait fixement. Il ne pouvait détaché son regard de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

**-Je suis contente d'être là. Mais je ne veux pas jouer un jeu devant tes parents.**

Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête:

**-Biensûr..**

**-...**

Maintenant qu'ils en était là, il fallait bien s'en accommoder.

**-En même temps, on n'est pas obligé de se rouler des pelles toute la journée!**

Il réussit à la faire sourire. La jeune femme regarda le lit puis posa de nouveau son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle:

**-T'as intérêt à rester tranquille.**

Il ne put empêcher un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres:

**-Promis**

…

* * *

Fin prêts, ils descendirent rejoindre leurs hôtes dans le salon familial. Blythe et John s'affairaient aux fourneaux. Entre temps, l' oncle Edward, le frère de John était arrivé par ambulance. Il fixait le feu de cheminée de sa chaise roulante. Des tubes reliés à une bouteille d'oxygène lui permettaient de mieux respirer. D'après ce que lui avait dit House, il entrait dans la phase terminale d'un cancer du poumon. L'hôpital St Patrick dans lequel il était hospitalisé, lui avait octroyé une permission de sortie exceptionnelle pour passer sans doute ses dernières fêtes en famille. Mais l'homme n'était nullement atteint moralement. Edward House était le plus jeune de la fratrie et était l'exact opposé de son frère. Il n'avait pas eut d'enfant et avait passer sa vie à vadrouiller à travers les continents. Il était jovial et très avenant.

En voyant les deux autres invités s'approcher, il s'efforça de se lever tant bien que mal pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était précipité pour éviter au vieil homme de se fatiguer. House paraissait sincèrement heureux de voir son oncle mais Marie décela un voile de tristesse dans son regard posé sur cet homme qui avait dû être un modèle pour lui. La jeune femme avait tout de suite comprit que House était plus proche de son oncle que de son père. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent à ses dépens lorsque l'oncle Edward s'exclama en la voyant:

**-Bon dieu! Je ferrai bien une crise cardiaque sur le champ pour être réanimé par cette superbe demoiselle!**

Contrairement, à ce qui s'était passé avec son père, House ne prit pas mal la réplique de son oncle. Au contraire, il s'amusa du sourire un peu crispé de Marie qui tentait de ne pas perdre sa sérénité.

**-Marie , je te présente l'oncle Eddy.**

-**Bonsoir.** Afin de détourner la conversation, elle crut bon d'ajouter:**Vous savez, Greg est aussi un très bon réanimateur ….**

Elle comprit immédiatement son erreur.

**-Mais je n'en doute pas, mademoiselle, c'est de famille**, répliqua t-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hilare. Il fit un clin d'œil complice à son oncle.

_C'est pas vrai : c'est le même!_ Pensa t-elle.

**-Eddy! **S'exclama Blythe qui était venue de la cuisine à la rescousse de Marie.

**-Bah quoi?C'est elle qu'a commencé** ,répondit-il d'un air innocent.

_Le week end va être très long_, se dit Marie dépitée

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, le repas fut convivial et chaleureux. D'ordinaire, House avait horreur de cela mais il se surpris à être à l'aise et à prendre plaisir de ce repas de famille. Il regardait Marie s'adapter assez vite aux sarcasmes de son père et à l'ironie de son oncle. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ménager de ce côté là quand ils étaient ensemble. En fin scrutateur, il avait vu avec plaisir s'installer une complicité entre sa mère et la jeune femme. Toutes deux rayonnaient. Elles s'éclipsaient souvent à la cuisine où des rires éclataient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que la gente féminine manigançaient derrière leurs dos.

Marie était assise en face de lui, juste à côté de Eddy. Bien qu'attentive au bien être de l'homme malade par des petites attentions, House admirait avec quel naturel elle savait ne pas en faire trop pour laisser à son oncle sa dignité. Ce dernier s'en donnait à cœur joie en racontant à Marie ses péripéties de baroudeur ; son neveu ne perdait pas une miette des histoires qu'il connaissait déjà. L'homme prenait ses aises avec Marie en lui tenant la main ou la prenant par l'épaule mais ces gestes étaient emplis d'une telle tendresse, presque paternelle, que House s'en émut.

Les coups d'œil entre les deux ex étaient fréquents et complices, pas besoin de parole : ces deux-là se comprenaient parfaitement et partageaient sans se le dire un moment inoubliable.

House ne regrettaient finalement pas d'être venu.

….............

La soirée achevée, chacun s'en retourna vers leur chambre. La consommation d'alcool n'avait pas été excessive mais tout le monde était un peu guilleret. Marie et House rejoignirent leur chambre en riant encore de la dernière blague de l'oncle Eddy. Une fois seuls, ils hésitèrent sur la suite des évènements. C'est Marie qui brisa le semblant de gène qui s'était insinué entre eux:

**-Je prends la salle de bain.**

**-OK**

Plus rien ne fut prononcé dès lors. Lorsque la jeune femme sortit, House prit son tour et à son retour Marie était déjà au lit les yeux clos. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle ne dormait pas ; il la connaissait tellement bien. Il s'allongea de son côté. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise: non pas de se retrouver en petites tenues allongés dans le même lit mais surtout de ne pas savoir quelle serait la suite logique à cette situation. House ferma la lumière. Il sentit que Marie se retournait vers lui. Elle lui dit tout bas, presque dans un murmure:

**-Merci.**

**-Pour quoi?**

**-De m'avoir amené ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fêter Noël en famille.**

Il sourit dans le noir et lui répondit:

**-Pour moi aussi ça faisait longtemps. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue.**

Le silence se fit. Tout deux appréciaient ce moment, apaisés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

C'est Marie qui se réveilla la première. Le corps de House collé à son dos et son bras puissant qui l'enlaçait et la tenait au chaud. Elle sentait le souffle régulier de l'homme dans son cou. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller mais aussi car elle se sentait bien. Inconsciemment, au cœur de la nuit, les ex-amants avaient retrouvés leurs habitudes. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était fréquent qu'ils se réveillent ainsi : Marie lovée dans les bras de House sans que l'un et l'autre n'aient été réveillés pendant la nuit.

Dans son sommeil, House perçut un infime changement dans son environnement. Lorsqu'il émergea, sa conscience ne fut d'abord pas surprise de ce corps contre le sien mais la réalité lui apparut bien vite et il sentit ses muscles se crisper. Il ne pouvait pas voir si Marie dormait encore et il redoutait sa réaction devant cette situation. Mais la jeune femme avait deviné par le langage du corps son réveil. Elle bougea pour se retourner ; il retira son bras délicatement, leurs deux corps encore collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il fut soulagé ; elle aussi par ailleurs. Toute gêne était dissipée. House aimait ses yeux encore embués de sommeil ; ils prenaient alors une teinte plus foncée comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour autrefois. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Marie comme à son habitude choisit l'ironie:

**-Tu prends toujours autant de place.**

Il lui sourit

-**Bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi?**

**-Super**

**-De toutes façons t'es une vraie marmotte. D'ailleurs hier soir tu t'es endormie trop vite... Moi qui attendait une petite gâterie pour Noël...**

**-Bon Greg il est temps que je te le dise : le père Noël n'existe pas, désolée, **répondit-elle d'un ton faussement navré.

Ils se fixèrent. D'extrême justesse, House repoussa la couette et sortit du lit:

-**Prem's sous la douche!**

* * *

Alors qu'ils devaient rester encore un jour, House fut appelé d'urgence par Cuddy pour un cas grave. Il avait essayé de négocier avec sa patronne mais elle l'avait menacé de consultations supplémentaires et de gardes dans le service de gérontologie, alors il avait cédé. Les deux médecins écourtèrent leur séjour à regret.

Les au-revoirs furent longs et émouvants surtout entre House et son oncle qui s'efforcèrent chacun de refouler la tristesse qui les submergeait. Mais les deux hommes étaient faits du même moule et ne laissaient rien paraître. Lorsque Marie se pencha vers Eddy, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

**-Je ne sais pas si il y réellement quelque chose entre vous, mais Greg tient beaucoup à vous. Prenez soin de lui.**

Marie se releva boulversée. Ne pouvant pas parler, elle hocha la tête et lui fit deux tendres baisers.

* * *

Après moult demi-tours, ils étaient engagés sur l'autoroute et enfin sûr de ne plus se perdre. House demanda à Marie ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Marie répondit:

**-S'il a chuchoté c'est que c'est un secret.**

House souffla d'un air moqueur mais la jeune femme perçut son trouble. Le diagnosticien lui dit d'une voix mal assurée:

**-C'était sûrement la dernière fois que je le voyais.**

Marie tendit la main vers le volant et la posa sur celle de House. Il tourna la sienne afin de serrer cette main réconfortante.

**-Il compte beaucoup pour toi,non?**

House fixait la route. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, la gorge nouée.


End file.
